Closure
by Urizen
Summary: (Completed) Sequel to Enough. Spike has a new life but there are still elements of his past that come haunting him. Mostly, a blonde slayer.
1. Bounty Hunter

**A/N: This is part One of the CLOSURE series. A sequel to ENOUGH, so please read that story before reading this or it won't make much sense. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: You should know this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties responsible for getting the show on the air.**

**Feedback: As you wish.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bounty Hunter.

The demon ran all through the jungle, it's long tongue trailing off its mouth signaling that it had been running for quite a while. It swatted the branches off with its long claws, and was worrying about the large puddles of water that were under its feet. 

It tripped over a branch and flew in the air, landing a few feet away. It looked around, searching for its stalker. There was no sign of him. As usual, it only heard the common sounds of the jungle. Different birds squeaking and some other animals going on about their business.

It slowly stood up, thinking that it had finally outrun its hunter.

Then an arrow came to bury itself on its shoulder. The demon cried out, and tried to pull the arrow out as soon as it began running. A second arrow landed on its leg, which caused it to trip over and fall once again. The demon huffed and growled. Its attacker knew precisely what kind of arrows to use in order to pierce its tough skin. 

"All right, you disgusting creature!" Its attacker said, "It's time to pay the piper!"

A man with a military outfit crawled next to the demon, taking off his camouflaged hat. The man had black hair and an enormous mustache. He took out a knife and proceeded to cut out the demon's horns.

"Don't do that." A voice suddenly was heard. Both the man and the demon turned around. The demon sniffed the air and growled. The man looked around and prepared his crossbow.

"Who's there?" He shouted, "Who said that?"

"Shhow yoursssselffff." The demon hissed. It knew exactly who it was.

"This is my prey!" The man in the commando outfit screamed, "Back off!"

A sudden swirl of black flew across the demon, swatting the man's crossbow and slamming him away. The man spun around and fell unconscious. The figure in black stood up and turned around. 

The demon growled some more.

"What'sss the matter, vampire?" The demon asked, "Can't hunt me on your own?"

The vampire chuckled a bit. He walked around and the demon noticed the rays of light showering the figure clad in black. A huge frown appeared on its face.

"What wizzzardry isss thisss?" The demon asked. Sudden recognition hit its face. In the past months, a rumor had grown in the underground world of demons. A word that spread itself about a certain creature. An urban legend. A vampire that walked in the sun and hunted demons.

"Sssspike?" The demon asked, with a certain hinge of fear in its voice. The vampire smiled and kicked it hard in the face. 

"The one and only."

--------------------------------------------

India was a beautiful country. And a demon infested one.  Spike discovered that there was a business just waiting there to be discovered. Many governments in the world didn't have the benefit of a slayer living on their countries. 

So Spike found that many of those countries paid to get rid of those demons, and occasionally, trap them. Yet, the vampire was on some level uncomfortable because he knew that the demons the turned in would be treated the way he was treated while being trapped in the Initiative. 

But after receiving his first paycheck he forgot. After all, he did kill demons before without receiving any payment. After the first five months of hunting he had amassed a good amount of money. He now offered his services as a professional way. 

After all, he was an immortal, invincible vampire. After two years of doing it, Spike thought that he had already found what to do for the next fifty years. The job provided the thrills of hunting, the violence of the fight, and sometimes, the rush of killing his prey. 

However, he didn't think of himself as someone who helped humans. He only thought of how good it felt to be hunting again. He had found a balance in life that he had never felt before.

And he didn't remember a thing about Sunnydale.

----------------------------------------------

"Dawn! Are you ready?" Buffy asked, "We are late!"

The blonde was rummaging around the kitchen, trying to find her car keys. Both her sister and her were late for school. Buffy was on her final semester of business management and Dawn was about to begin her career. Literature. Buffy didn't know why had her sister chosen that career but she hoped that her little sister wouldn't change her mind at the middle of the semester.

"Coming, slayer." Dawn answered. She ran down the stairs and smiled at her sister. Dawn had grown up and was now way taller than Buffy. Her features had matured but she still had innocence on her blue eyes. The two girls hadn't changed that much.

"Ok, kiddo," Buffy smiled as well, "is Jeannie ready?"

Dawn nodded, picking a pop tart out of the toaster.

"She was just brushing her teeth," Dawn answered, swallowing her mouthful of poptart, "she'll be down in a few."

As if in cue, a young girl went down the stairs. She had black hair and big, almond eyes. She was small, almost as short as Buffy, with the same complexion as the older girl. 

"Hi Buffy." The girl said. Buffy smiled. 

"Hey, Jeannie," Buffy said, "Ready for school?"

"Yep," Jean answered, "as ready as I'll ever be."

"Everything packed?" Buffy asked. Dawn grumped a bit and Buffy turned around to see what was the matter.

"What's up Dawn?" Buffy inquired. Dawn was trying to close her backpack.

"Nothing," Dawn answered, "this bloody thing won't close." 

Buffy sighed a bit and went over to help her. After tugging a bit with slayer strength she managed to zip up the backpack. The three girls went out of their house, still on Revello Drive, still on Sunnydale, California.

They hopped on a black Honda and drove off to school. Buffy dropped Jean on Sunnydale High and drove off to college. Buffy found a parking space and stepped out of the car.

"At what time do your classes finish?" Buffy asked. Dawn took out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"My last class is at 4," Dawn answered, "yours?"

"At 12," Buffy answered, "I'll go train after school. Call me to pick you up?"

Dawn nodded and waved off.

"Goodbye slayer."

Buffy sighed once again. Two years. Two years since Dawn had last called her 'Buffy'. They still got along and had a very good relation but Dawn refused to call her by her name. And the blue-eyed girl had also acquired some very colorful language. And her career choice.

Buffy suspected that it all had to do because of a certain influence.

The influence of the vampire who had been gone for three years now.

End of Chapter


	2. Surprise

**A/N: This is the part Two of the CLOSURE series. A sequel to ENOUGH, so please read that story before reading this or it won't make much sense. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: You should know this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties responsible for getting the show on the air.**

**Feedback: As you wish.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprise

Another e-mail. Spike was still marveled at the endless possibilities that the Internet offered. Noting that his main base of operations was England, and he traveled a lot, he needed a way to obtain info and be reached somehow. Not everyone in the world had his e-mail address, so whenever he got a mail it meant only one thing. Adventure and money, the two things he enjoyed most in the world. 

The e-mail asked for his help in another country. He was just warming up to life in India and now he was asked to go away once again. He didn't mind, in fact, he loved to travel. 

Spain.

It had been a while since the last time he had been on that country, and he immediately jumped at the opportunity. Faithful to his custom, he cashed in the paycheck he received for the demon he captured in the jungle, and hopped in the first bus that headed north. 

He hoped to be in Spain in about two days.

-------------------------------------------

A vampire crashed into a tombstone. Two more leapt at their prey. One of them never landed and the other one flew to impact himself into the side of a crypt.

"Very well, Jeannie!" Buffy said, sitting on the top of a tombstone, "Three more to go."

The small girl turned around and located the three vampires circling her. They growled and ran head on at her. The girl threw a roundhouse kick, which got two of them, but the third one managed to duck under it. Using the momentum of her kick, Jean threw a second kick with her other leg, aiming it low, so that she caught the third vampire's leaning head.  She back flipped and kicked vampire #3 once again, sending it flying backwards. Jean took her stake out and killed vampire #1. Vampire #2 had gotten up and engaged her in a fistfight. 

It was the easiest way to lose against a slayer. Jean blocked three punches before punching back, not strong enough to send the vampire flying but hard enough to make him lose his balance. A swift kick to the knee and the vampire was falling before her. Again, the vampire didn't hit the ground, for the stake that struck at his heart turned him into ashes.

Buffy clapped and hopped off the tombstone.

"May I get the last one?" Buffy asked. Jean smiled and nodded, throwing the stake at Buffy. She caught the wooden object and ran to where vampire #3 was slowly getting to his feet.

"Hi," Buffy said, punched him quickly, and jabbed the stake in his heart, "and goodbye."

The ashes flew around them and both girls smiled at each other.

"You're way better at this than when I was your age," Buffy said, "you're en excellent slayer."

Jean smiled as she was taking off the vampire dust that accumulated on her clothes.

"I had a good teacher." The young girl stated. 

--------------------------------------------

Spain was as beautiful as he remembered it. The one good thing about European countries was that they had remained the same for centuries. Spike felt at home in places that didn't change constantly over the years. Certainly, Madrid was very similar to the one he visited decades ago. 

Soon, he met up with his contact in the city. A short briefing was required and Spike was given everything he needed for his mission.

It seemed that a pack of demons were blackmailing the government. The task then wouldn't be as easy as Spike thought, but the money offered was enough to make him reconsider.

It took him nearly three days to finally locate the demons and he thoroughly enjoyed the fight. He didn't care about the political mess he had averted and he certainly didn't care about the political secret he had stumbled upon. Being near invincible had made him even cockier. 

After receiving his payment and signing papers of confidentiality, he decided to spend some time in the country. He had all the time in the world and he fought boredom by knowing everything he could about the places he traveled to.

While being on Barcelona, he stumbled upon more trouble. Vampires. Stupid young vampires. Every time he confronted fledglings he laughed. They all seemed so lost and controlled by their hunger. Probably this pack was made mainly by young and inexperienced vampires. He had many times thought about trying to guide fledglings to try and avoid killing humans. 

He thought of it as a wasted effort. If an older vampire had approached him when he was still young he'd probably killed the bugger for bothering him. Still, it was an idea. 

He was brought back to reality when a child screamed. It was a little girl and she had been torn away from her mother. The young child was screaming; and most importantly, she was screaming in English. Spike had once decided that he might overlook vampires killing men. But when it came to women and children, he wouldn't allow that. Spike ran behind the vampire that had the screaming child, and succeeded in taking the girl away from him and dusting him. He looked around, trying to find the other vampires in the pack. He then noticed that there were no more screaming and the streets of Barcelona were quiet now. He carried the small girl, who couldn't have been older that three years and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What's your name?" Spike softly asked. The child sniffed loudly and cried some more. Spike soon figured that the child wouldn't answer anything right now so he decided to go back from where the vampire had ran. He carried the girl and then noticed a woman far away. The child looked at her and her eyes widened.

"Mommy!" The girls shrieked, but her voice came a bit raspy, having screamed for a long while. Spike also screamed at the woman.

"Hey! You there!" Spike shouted, waving his free arm. The woman soon turned and stared at the pair. She yelped and ran at them. Spike let the child off his arms and the girl ran at her mother's arms. The two of them hugged tightly and cried a bit.

"Oh my God, you're all right." The woman said. Spike took a moment to look at her. She was a brunette and was very tall.  She seemed to be an American as well.

"This your mommy, huh?" He said. He just shrugged when none of them said a thing and turned around to head off home.

"Wait," the woman said, "what happened to the man that was carrying her?" 

Spike turned around and noticed that the woman was carrying a stake. She knew what those men were.

"He's waiting for a broom to pick 'im up." Spike answered, pointing at the stake the woman held in her hands.

"Oh." she said, understanding what Spike was trying to tell her, "Did she...?"

Spike waved his arms.

"Think I managed to block most of the dusting motion." He answered. The woman smiled at him and extended her arm, her palm wide open.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything."

Spike nodded and shook hands with her. He smiled a bit and let go of her hand.

"Jus' asking," Spike said, "did you manage to get the others?" 

The woman smiled. She twirled the stake around her hand and placed it in her pocket. Spike had seen that motion before, but he couldn't place where.

"Yes," she answered, "they're also waiting for a broom to pick them up."

Spike once again nodded and saw that the girl had stopped crying. She had fallen asleep on her mother's arms.

"Tired, huh?" He stated. The woman shook her head and smiled.

"Just like her father," she said, "oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Sam Finn."

Spike's ears perked up at the name. He had heard that name before, and a feeling of burning hate boiled inside him.

"Sam Finn?" He repeated. The woman smiled even wider.

"Yes, Mrs. Riley Finn."

End of Chapter


	3. Riley Finn

**A/N:** This is Part Three of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley Finn

"Mrs. Riley Finn?" Spike asked. The name rolled of his tongue with a venomous drip. There was a notorious feeling of discomfort that Spike associated with the name.

"Yes," the woman said, "do you know him?" Sam Finn asked, having seen the change of mood in the man who had just saved her daughter. Spike decided to play safe and shook his head.

"No, I don't." Spike said, "I just remembered that I had once heard that name."

"Well, he travels a lot," Sam said, "he's in the military so maybe you knew him some time ago."

"Perhaps," Spike said, "but I don't seem to remember when or where."

"We lived on the US years ago."  Sam said, "California."

"Los Angeles?" Spike asked. Sam shook her head and cradled her sleeping infant.

"No, he lived in Sunnydale," Sam said, "and curiously, we met on Belize."

Spike's eyes narrowed when he heard the name of the town. It was also making him feel uncomfortable and something was nagging him on the back of his head.

"I've heard some things about the place." Spike said, struggling to remember and identify what was bothering him so much.

"Not a place to go walking in the night." Sam said. Spike understood but his memory didn't provide him with the visuals of the place.

"Just to be sure," Spike said, "do you have a picture of your husband? So I can remember?"

Sam seemed to think about it for a while but she quickly decided to ignore her doubts. The man had saved her daughter, after all.

"Sure, let me see." Sam fidgeted a bit with her daughter and took out of her pocket a wallet. More like a tiny purse. She opened it and took out a picture from it. She gave Spike the picture and smiled.

The picture had her, Riley and their daughter. Spike saw the man and the image did the trick. Memories of hatred and pain flowed back to him and he felt the raw intensity that only hate can bring. It took all of his willpower to avoid flashing his fangs and his eyes golden. He faked a smile, barely controlling himself, and gave Sam the picture back.

"It still doesn't help me," Spike said, "I s'pose I was confused."

Sam smiled at him and placed away the picture. She looked around and sighed a bit.

"Actually, he was supposed to meet us here," Sam said, "but I guess something got hold of him."

"Let's hope it wasn't some of those men." Spike said, his anger getting the best of him. It had been a while since he had been this angry, and he was having some trouble controlling his temper.

"Anyways, gotta go." Spike said. He turned around and finally his eyes flashed golden.

"Wait." Sam said, "I'd like to know your name."

Spike didn't turn around, and he growled lowly. Sam didn't hear and took a step towards him. Spike stopped growling and then he thought about it. He didn't want to think about his memories but he also felt an enormous need for revenge.

"William." He finally said. He managed to control himself long enough for his eyes to turn back blue. "My name's William."

Spike waved off and walked away. Sam smiled some more and she looked at her daughter. 

"Thank you, William."

----------------------------------------------

Spike ran off into the night. His mind was slowly reliving the memories of Riley Finn in his mind.  Every step he took a new memory appeared. He was getting really confused and he didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, he remembered every single detail that made him hate the stupid soldier. It had been a long time since he had felt so much hatred. After two years of building a new life and forgetting the mistakes in his past, something had to happen to make him remember.

But he wasn't the same stupid vampire he had been then. He wouldn't go back there. He had once forgotten about the fool and he would do it again. He took a long walk around Barcelona and he tried to clear his mind. He decided to leave the country immediately and head off anywhere. Any place was good.

Yet, it was hard to escape a place that was infested with vampires without bumping into them, which wouldn't be trouble for Spike. However, it was trouble when he met the ones that were hunting the vampires.

Daylight was approaching, and with his experience, Spike knew that the best time of the night to hunt a vampire was when dawn was approaching. 

Someone else knew that as well. Spike hunted vampires by tracking their prey as well, and then he killed everything that didn't have a heartbeat. Once again, Spike had the appearance of a man. He could walk in sunlight and he could be confused among a group of humans.

But he still didn't have a heartbeat and he still didn't need to breathe.

That's how he was cornered on the outskirts of the city. He had been listening to their heartbeats for a while, but he wasn't concerned about them. After 120 years of hearing heartbeats, he had managed to automatically quiet the sound every time he was around humans. 

But he never ignored his other senses. The whiff of shoeshine alerted him. Mixed with the distinct smell of gunpowder and he had either a very dedicated police officer or he had the military on his back. And given the news he received that night, he had a pretty good idea of who was chasing him. He stopped and looked around. Barcelona was nothing now but a bunch of lights in the distance. Any normal being who was smart enough to put two and two together would have known that at such time of day, and at such a distance away from the city, there was a very slim chance of finding someone on the vicinity.

Then how come was he hearing over 12 heartbeats?

'Shit.' Spike thought. It seemed that he'd have to fight the branch of the military that he hated the most. He thought that maybe they'd have recognized him, but soon dismissed the idea. Maybe soldier boy's wife would have told them about him. He didn't have the time to inquire anymore.

"Planning on showing yourselves at any point?" Spike shouted into the night. In response, tiny rays of red light shone in the night, all of them illuminating a certain point of Spike's body.

"Oh, please." Spike said. He once again looked around and then he could distinguish the outlines of at least 14 men. 

"Well, I miscalculated by two." He wasn't really counting them. He was assessing the situation. He hadn't killed a man in four years.

But that didn't mean that he wouldn't kill a human ever again. And especially if he was being surrounded by a bunch of them with automatic weapons aimed at his head and his heart.

No way.

"British." A man said.

"Wait, I know him." A female's voice was heard. Spike immediately singled out the masked human with the female's voice. Her outline even gave her away. But it wasn't the fact that she was a woman the thing that disturbed him. It was the fact that he knew that voice.

Sam. It seemed that she was also a part of soldier boy's club of geeks.

"Oh, hi Sam," Spike said, "how's the kid?"

Sam fidgeted with her weapon and pointed it down.

"William?" She asked, "You're a sub terrain hostile?"

"I prefer the term 'vampire', if you'd be so kind." Spike said. Sam took her mask off and her night vision goggles as well.

"You know this hostile, ma'am?" One of the men in masks asked her.

"I saw him earlier tonight," Sam said, "he helped me with…"

"What is the problem here, men?" A taller man appeared from behind them all. A man who made Spike twitch because he couldn't hear a heartbeat. The man probably was a superior because he knew how to mask both his smell and his heartbeat.

"Lieutenant Finn says she knows this particular hostile, sir!" Yet another one of the masked men answered.

"How so, Lt.?" The man asked. The voice was hauntingly familiar to the vampire, and he didn't like it.

"He helped me this afternoon, commander." Sam answered.

"Oh, that's why you have your mask off?" The man asked. Sam seemed to be confused. Her superior turned around and stared at the vampire. His posture changed as he stared at the hostile in front of him.

"British and with a leather coat." The man said, "I'd say that you're a copycat."

"Sorry, mate," Spike said, "I've always been original."

The man took aim with his gun and inspected Spike even more.

"Right," He said, "you missed the peroxide, though."

"Don't need the stuff anymore," Spike said, "and lose the mask, maybe you'll see me better without it."

"You even have the same sarcastic remarks," the man said, "but I don't have the time for this things."

The man fired three shots, which landed on Spike's stomach. He doubled over from the impact but they did no harm to him. The shiny ring in his left hand saw to that.

"Bullets?" Spike asked, "kinda ineffective, don't you think?"

All of the soldiers seemed a little surprised, and then the man finally took his mask off. And there he was, one of the individuals that Spike hated more than anything in the world.

"Finally." Spike said.

"I want you to see who killed you, vampire." Riley said. Spike just chuckled.

"If I'd known that the toddler was your child, I would've let the vampire kill her." Spike said. Riley growled and shot him some more. Spike reeled back a few steps and kept laughing. Now Riley was the one feeling anxious. Even a vampire would go down after six shots.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that." Riley said. Spike looked up and stared at him. Riley then began to stare at the vampire. Spike then smirked at him. The soldier recognized that same smirk from years before. Riley took a step back as recognition finally dawned on him.

"Hostile 17." Riley spat at him, in a mockery referring to the chip in Spike's head. "What's with the hair and the beard?"

"The name's Spike, cap cardboard." Spike said. Riley snorted and aimed the gun at Spike's head.

"Don't call me like that, you neutered vampire." Riley said. Spike chuckled a bit more. His body then remembered what he used to do all the time. He fetched out a cigarette and lighted it. He inhaled deeply and smiled at the sensation the smoke created when he exhaled.

"Oh, Sam, my name is indeed William," He said to her, "William the Bloody, that is."

"Whatever your name is," Sam said, "you're a hostile."

"How's your daughter sleeping?" Spike asked. Sam twitched a bit. She knew that her daughter was without a scratch because of the vampire in front of her.

"Well, since Buffy isn't here to guard you then I'll just do what I wanted to do all those years ago." Riley said, as he took a stake out of his pocket. Spike laughed. A deep, real laugh. He enjoyed the look that Riley gave him.

"Two things, soldier boy." Spike said. "One, kiss my bloody arse." Riley looked at him with hatred in his eyes. Spike returned the stare.

"And two," Spike threw his cigarette and flashed his eyes golden, "the chip is gone and I'm going to kill you."

End of Chapter.


	4. An Eye For An Eye

**A/N:** This is Part Four of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense. WARNING: If you by any reason happen to like the character of Riley Finn then do yourself a favor and skip this chapter. Really.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Eye For An Eye.

Riley blinked in disbelief. Had he heard correctly what Spike had told him? Had the vampire said that he was chipless? 

No. He wouldn't believe.

"Now you're lying to save your sorry ass?" Riley asked, without stepping back. Spike didn't laugh or made any sarcastic remark at Riley's statement. He seemed to be lost in a different world. 

Riley noticed and once again took aim with his weapon.

"Everybody, take your positions!" Riley ordered his unit. Sam seemed to hesitate a bit but her training kicked in and she followed orders. Soon, the fourteen members of the pack surrounded Spike. Seven of them were still aiming at the vampire with their weapons and the other seven had taken stakes out of their pockets. Spike, however, had not changed his posture. His eyes still glowed golden in the night, and they still stared at Riley.

The lack of comments from the vampire was not unnoticed by Riley. Spike was notorious for never shutting his mouth, and the vampire in front of him was not uttering a sound.

Riley decided to attack.

"Everybody, fire at will!" 

The seven armed members discharged their weapons at Spike. Semi-automatic rifles that fired three bullets per second attacked Spike for over ten seconds. A slight cloud of smoke rose from the weapons and from the ground. 

"At ease." Riley ordered. He grasped tightly his stake and walked to where the vampire had landed after being pushed backwards by the bullet's impacts. He approached slowly, with four men covering his every move. They knew that bullets didn't kill vampires, but after such an onslaught, the vampire should be left incapacitated.

"He's not moving, sir." A man said, and proceeded to approach the body of the vampire.

"Careful." Riley said. The man moved cautiously and poked Spike's form with his rifle. The vampire didn't move but the trained men noticed something odd.

"Sir, he's down but there are no bullet holes!" The man poking Spike said. Riley's eyes widened.

"What?" He said, "We shot him point-blank!"

The soldier nodded and once again turned back to examine Spike. However, instead of facing a body lying down, the man saw two glowing orbs of yellow and golden light. The last thing the man heard was a low, animalistic growl. 

Spike punched the soldier in the stomach so savagely that he crushed several organs and even shifted the man's spinal chord. Unknown to the soldiers, they had positioned themselves in a way that they were easy prey for the vampire. Spike leapt at the nearest soldier and placed in front of him.

"Sir! We can't shoot him with Daniels on the way!" A soldier cried. Riley was still shocked by the events and he took a few instants to realize the danger they were in. Spike was indeed chipless.

"Shoot at the legs!" Riley ordered. His men did so and soon they had crushed their comrade's legs but Spike's were unfazed by the rain of bullets. Spike used his human shield and slammed him against two more soldiers. 

At this point, the unit had lost all notion of their positions and training. Riley was panicking and he knew that his wife was in the path of this savage creature. And still, he couldn't understand why the bullets weren't even slowing him down. What had happened to the vampire in the past three years?

He was brought back to reality when he heard his teammates crying for their lives. Spike had ripped off a man's arm and was using it as a club against another soldier. Riley had read the reports about Spike's brutality in his early days, but he never expected to see it ever in his lifetime. Obviously, the weapons weren't making a difference and he froze when he saw who was the next target.

Sam. His wife. 

She was trying to use her rifle to get Spike off one of the soldiers. She had also understood that bullets weren't making much impact on the vampire, so she used the next best resource at hand. Use the rifle as a club.

Riley was running to her, making certain adjustments to his rifle. He saw that Spike was about to kill the soldier on his hands and decided to act.

"Sam! Duck!" Riley shouted. Sam obeyed immediately and jumped away and ducked. Riley charged his rifle and shot Spike clear in the face. The impact was enough to throw him off from the soldier underneath him. The vampire growled and looked at Riley. In a gesture of recognition, Spike smiled and licked his lips. Riley felt a cold breeze run through his spine. Spike wasn't vamped on. He still had his human visage. 

"What are you?" Riley asked, before shifting another piece of his rifle, firing a blast of flame at the vampire. Spike grinned widely and waited for the flame to engulf him. For his part, Riley dosed him with some more flame, before running to where his wife was on the floor. He kneeled before her and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and looked around. She saw the limp bodies of her teammates and the bonfire that the vampire had become.

"What happened, Riley?" She asked, "Wasn't he unable to hurt humans?"

Riley also looked around and nodded before returning his gaze to his wife.

"He was, until three years ago." He said. "We should take our men to the hospital. If they're still alive."

The two of them stood up and ran to where their fallen teammates were. They checked every one of them and gave each other knowing smiles. Probably most of them would make it, but they were either beaten unconscious or bleeding profusely. Riley was still trying to understand why didn't the vampire just vamped on and bit them all. He was still thinking when he saw that Sam was shaking in front of him.

"What's the matter?" Riley asked. Sam had her eyes wide open and she was shivering like a kid. Riley tried to hold her but then noticed that she was staring at something else besides him. She was looking at something that was behind him.

Riley turned around and saw what Sam had seen before.

Spike was standing up behind them, smiling.

"That look in your eyes makes it all worthwhile, cardboard." Spike snarled at him. He was still a bit smoking but there was not a trace of flame in his body. 

"Y'know, I managed to save my coat," Spike said, as he patted the leather duster, "but the drycleaning's gonna be murder."

Spike cracked his knuckles and walked towards Riley. It resembled when a cat was approaching its prey.

"Now, where were we?" Spike asked, "Ah, yes, I was about to kill you."

Riley tried to move fast and slam the stake in Spike's chest, but his speed was nothing compared to that of the vampire.

"Missed me." Spike said. Riley repeated the motion but once again failed. Sam, on the other hand, was calling for backup and an ambulance. Spike noticed and chuckled.

"As much as I'd like to stay and play," Spike said, looking more at Sam than the attacking Riley, "I have to bolt now."

With that, he stepped out of the way of the charging soldier, moving fast enough to grab the hand that held the stake, and twisted it painfully. The crack of the bone was audible and Riley cried out in pain.

"Already crying?" Spike growled, and kicked Riley hard on the chest. Even with all the body armor that the soldier used, a few ribs were broken. Sam moved instinctively and tried to help her husband. Spike threw Riley to the ground and grabbed Sam's upraised hand. She had a stake and was trying to jam it in his chest.

"Don't." Spike said, and he roughly grabbed Sam's hair, "Your daughter needs at least one parent." Then, Spike backhanded Sam in the back of her head, knocking her out. He turned around and saw that Riley was dragging himself towards a rifle on the ground. Spike laughed out loud and slowly walked towards the soldier. 

"Run, run, run," Spike said, "all you're good at is running, isn't it?"

Riley reached for the rifle with his good hand and held it. Spike kicked Riley's side and made him tumble a bit. The rifle was then discarded and Spike looked around.

"You've never been good at anything, cardboard." He said, and then looked at Sam's unconscious form.

"She's worth a thousand better than you."

"H-how?" Riley tried to ask. Spike smirked and gave Riley the finger. The finger that had the ring of Amarra on it. Riley focused on the gem and sudden realization sank in. Fear then was written all over his face.

"That's more like it." Spike said, he lifted a stake of the ground and smiled at Riley. "Have you ever felt a stake in your body?"

Riley didn't have the time to answer, because Spike rammed the stake through his left shoulder, crushing Riley's clavicle and dislodging his arm. Riley cried some more and lost focus of the situation.

"Oh, no, don't pass out on me." Spike said, and grabbed the soldier's leg, turning him upside down.

"I've read that in this position you humans don't pass out." Spike said, "It seems that when all the blood rushes to your head it keeps the brain flowing with oxygen. Books can teach you a lot."

Spike lifted Riley up in the air and slammed him down into the ground. Hard. The impact shattered more ribs and a lung was pierced.  Spike smiled when he saw the pain in Riley's face. He laughed out loud when he smelt the blood and heard how the soldier's heartbeat became erratic.

"I've given it a second thought." Spike said, as he looked at the man bleeding in the ground, "You seem to have a problem with women who are stronger than you and don't need your help." Spike once again looked at Sam. 

"Let's do something about it, shall we?" Spike then spotted a large knife in one of the unconscious' soldier's legs. He smiled and went to retrieve it. Riley saw the motion through blood covered eyelids and hoped for his torture to finish fast.

"Hang in there, cardboard," Spike said as he played with the knife, "you won't die. I want you to suffer, knowing that you'll always be weaker than someone else and will always need help."

-----------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Sam Finn opened her eyes. On the distance she could hear different sounds. The first one she recognized before standing up was the sound of an ambulance approaching. She rushed to her feet and then another sound filled her ears. A high-pitched howl that was very near to her. She turned around and saw that the noise came from a man. Her husband. Lying down on a fetal position. She looked around searching for the vampire that had decimated her unit but saw no one. She ran to Riley and knelt down next to him. She saw the different bruises he had and the stake still jammed in his left shoulder.

"Oh my God, hang in there Riley, the ambulance is coming!" She tried to ease him but he was still howling in pain. She turned him on his back to try to identify the damage done to him. Then she saw what was making him howl like an animal. 

It wasn't the stake piercing his shoulder. 

It wasn't the severe wounds in his face.

It wasn't the weird way he was breathing.

It was the fact that a knife had been used to cut off both his hands.

End of Chapter.


	5. The Call

**A/N:** This is Part Five of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense. Sorry if anyone thought that last chapter was too violent, I tried to tone down what I really wanted to do to that infernal character of Riley Finn.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Call

Buffy was resting peacefully on her couch. Jean was lying on the floor next to the couch. Both slayers were exhausted after averting a certain catastrophe in Sunnydale. Dawn was watching TV and everything seemed to be working out ok in their lives. Money was not a problem, since Jean was also receiving a salary and she was helping with the house expenses. She had managed to be the most normal slayer ever, having a teacher and a watcher to help her. 

Buffy, on her part, was also beginning to enjoy life. She had money, friends, and her sister trusted her. The only downside to her life was that Dawn refused to say her name. But she knew that it wouldn't last forever. 

The scoobies came barging through the front door, carrying the dinner for the evening. A bunch of pizzas and a lot of drinks. The essential party after saving the world was needed. 

After an hour or so, everyone was relaxing and they were remembering the way they had avoided yet another apocalypse. They had even assigned a wall in the house to carve how many apocalypses they had managed to stop.

The count was now in twelve. Slowly, Sunnydale was becoming a safe place. Having two slayers in the hellmouth helped a lot. The vampire population was almost reduced to zero and demons usually avoided setting foot on the place. Giles had been coming back to Sunnydale and it seemed that his wife liked the place. They had gotten married a year ago and he was happy. They even thought about buying a small loft in Sunnydale in order to be able to come and go. Maybe they'd spend six months in England and six months in America.

Willow and Tara were having the time of their lives as well. Both of them had good jobs and were thinking about adopting a child in their near future.

Anya and Xander were dating again and were taking things slowly. Both of them had grown up and were dealing with their feelings in a mature way.

Life was good for them.

It never lasted like that for long.

When everybody was getting ready to leave, the phone rang. Willow was nearest to the phone so she picked it up

"Hello?" 

"Hi, uhm, is Buffy there?" A female's voice was heard on the other side. 

"Yeah, who's calling?" Willow asked. She felt as if she had heard that voice before.

"It's Sam Finn." The woman said. Willow's eyes opened wide. What did she want this time?

"Oh, Sam," she said, "wait up."

Willow covered the mouthpiece and called Buffy.

"What is it, Will?" Buffy shouted from the living room.

"Phone," Willow said, "it's Sam."

"Sam?" Buffy said, as she got up and was walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, as in Sam Finn." Willow said. Buffy made a face. She sighed and took the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Buffy?" Sam asked,

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Yes, Buffy, hi, how are you?" 

"I can't complain, life's good," Buffy said, she had no idea why Sam was calling after all those years, "what's up, Sam?"

"Uhm, I don't know how to say this." Sam said, she sighed and decided to be straight about it, "Buffy, Riley's been hurt."

Buffy scrunched her face a bit.

"Is he ok?" She asked, she didn't know why was Sam calling her for that.

"He'll live." Sam said. Her voice was almost a whisper.

"That bad, huh?" Buffy asked, as she noticed the tone of Sam's voice.

"It's pretty bad," Sam said, "he almost didn't make it."

"Where are you? Can I help?" Buffy asked.

"No, Buffy, thanks, we're in Spain." Sam answered. Buffy once again was confused. Why was Sam calling?

"Uhm, so, what can I do for you?" Buffy asked. Sam sighed once again into the phone and took her time.

"I want to ask you something," Sam said, "but it's a delicate matter."

"Go ahead, shoot." Buffy said. She was growing suspicious about the subject.

"I should tell you that Riley was hurt by a vampire." Sam said.

"A vampire? How many of them?" Buffy asked. She knew about the training Riley had and the fact that he always worked within a team. 

"One." 

"One what? One hundred?" Buffy joked, trying to ease the tension felt.

"No, Buffy, one vampire hurt him and decimated our unit." Sam said. Buffy then was shocked. How come one vampire had managed to defeat a team specialized in hunting and killing demons?

"Wow, how come?" Buffy asked.

"That's why I called," Sam said, "I thought you could tell me."

Buffy was not a stupid girl. She was feeling a bit of uneasiness in her stomach.

"Tell me Buffy," Sam said, "what happened to William the Bloody?"

Suspecting a thing was a different matter from having it confirmed. Buffy felt her stomach turn around and she didn't know what to answer.

"William the Bloody? Spike?" Buffy stammered, "What has he got to do with this?"

"He's the one who hurt Riley." Sam said.

"Oh, God, are you ok?" Buffy asked, gripping the phone tight.

"Yes, that's another thing I've got to ask you later," Sam said, "but tell me something, I thought that William was chipped and couldn't hurt humans."

"Uhm, yeah, well, he doesn't have the chip anymore." Buffy said.

"I kind of figured that out two days ago, Buffy," Sam stated, "what I want to know is how did he manage to get the chip out?"

"I don't know, Sam," Buffy said, "three years ago he got it out, but I never knew how."

"You knew and you let him walk away?" Sam almost sounded angry.

"It's not like I didn't try, Sam," Buffy said, "I assume that you saw how well he fights."

"Well, no point in discussing that, but there are things that I can't understand." Sam said.

"What things?" Buffy said. 

"I had not met William the Bloody before, but he, uhm," Sam stuttered a bit, "he saved my daughter."

"What?" Buffy asked. She didn't know what Spike would do after leaving town, but she never thought that saving little girls would be on his mind.

"Yes, he saved my daughter from a vampire in Barcelona." Sam said, "And I want to know why?"

"He kind of helped me when he lived here." Buffy said.

"Oh, but why would he help me?" Sam asked, "Isn't he a brutal vampire who killed without remorse?"

"He has another side that isn't very common to see." Buffy admitted.

"I saw both sides of him, then." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"He first saved my daughter," Sam began, "and later that same night Riley and I went out hunting for vampires. We found William on the outsides of the city. And yet another thing I want to ask."

Buffy was dreading the questions that Sam was asking.

"What is it?"

"When did William get the ring of Amarra?" 

"What?!" Buffy asked, "He has the ring of Amarra?!"

-----------------------------------------

On the living room, everybody had been listening to the conversation, and when the phrase "ring of Amarra" was heard, all of them turned to look at each other. Giles and Anya gave each other knowing looks and decided it was time to tell everyone the last remaining secret they had kept for the vampire.

"Uhm, I believe I have something to tell to you all." Giles said, and he hoped that Julia, his wife, was there with him, "Spike has the ring of Amarra."

"That's why Buffy screamed right now?" Jean asked, "And wasn't the ring destroyed?"

"It was," Giles said, "but when Spike blackmailed the Council he also received the ring."

"Giles, destroyed, remember?" Xander said.

"Yes, Xander, I remember," Giles said, as he turned to look at Xander, "but there are magics that can restore those kind of artifacts."

"And you knew that Spike had the ring all this time?" Dawn asked, "Any other secrets you've been keeping?"

"No, Dawn, that was only thing I kept for myself these years." Giles answered, and he seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"I understand," Dawn said, "I would've kept the secret myself."

-------------------------------------------

"You didn't know?" Sam asked.

"Of course I didn't!" Buffy said.

"He does have it," Sam said, "and he practically ripped us apart."

"What did he do?" Buffy asked.

"All the men in my unit are alive," Sam said, "one or two are missing a limb but they're alive."

"What?" Buffy did not believe what she was hearing.

"But then, he said and did things that were not consistent that night." Sam said.

"Things?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, saving my daughter, sparing my life, he even said that my daughter needed at least one parent." Sam sighed.

"What do you mean?" Buffy inquired.

"He was going to kill Riley, Buffy." Sam said, "I'd never seen a vampire as brutal as William is."

"He was known for that." Buffy almost whispered.

"But then again, why would he save my daughter and treat me nicely?" Sam asked.

"Spike has never been normal in any standard, Sam," Buffy said, "not in human or vampiric."

"I figured that out." Sam said.

"Wait," Buffy said, "Why didn't Riley call? Is he that bad?"

"He's alive, Buffy," Sam managed to say, "William hurt him pretty bad."

Buffy sighed and was about to say something when Sam interrupted.

"Besides, I don't think he'd be able to call."

"What? Why?" Buffy asked. She then heard that Sam was crying softly.

"Uhm, because," Sam sniffed loudly, "William cut off both of Riley's hands."

Buffy dropped the phone and stared ahead. Had she heard correctly? Had Spike mutilated Riley? She knew that they hated each other but that was way beyond what she had thought. 

One thought formed in her mind and she looked at her friends in the living room. More intently, she stared at Jean. Two slayers.

She did have a shot.

She was going to get Spike.

End of Chapter


	6. A Promise

**A/N:** This is Part Six of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Promise

No regrets. 

He didn't feel sorry for what he had done to Riley.  He had enjoyed cutting off that idiot's hands. That'd teach him not to jam fake stakes into s vampire's chest. He still remembered the sweet sound that the knife made when he reached the bone. And the cries of agony the stupid soldier made were music that'd cheer him up for as long as he remembered them. The smell of fresh blood on the field that night was so fulfilling that Spike almost got lost in it. The sensation of tearing a man apart filled his very being with energy he had missed so much. Two nights ago and he was still savoring his moment of freedom, when he had been like the vampire he was years ago. When he was feared throughout the world and his name was whispered like a forbidden topic. 

Then why did he feel so weird?

He had lost control and he knew it. He had spent the last three years becoming something else and two nights ago he had wasted all that effort. He let his anger take the best of him. 

But no more. That part of his unlife was closed. He had taken his revenge on the weak human and Spike knew that the soldier wouldn't be stupid enough to cross paths with him again.

Spike sighed in contempt and decided to forget the whole event.

------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Xander screamed, "He did what to who with how?"

"Stop it, Xander," Giles said, "was Sam sure that it was Spike who did it?"

"Yes, Giles." Buffy said, grabbing her hair, "She was pretty sure."

Giles nodded and stood there silent. Had he given his trust to Spike for naught? Why had Spike done that?

"Why did he do it?" Dawn suddenly asked.

"It seems that Riley and his unit were hunting vampires and the ran into Spike." Buffy answered.

"So Spike was only defending himself?" Dawn inquired. Buffy turned and stared at Dawn.

"While yes, that's a possibility, there's also that slight detail that he mutilated Riley." Buffy said, "And one other thing," she turned to look at Giles, "Sam said that Spike had the ring of Amarra. Did you know this?"

Giles sighed and took off his glasses. Buffy just crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I can't believe it. You knew and you didn't tell me?" Buffy asked.

"I see now that it was a mistake for not telling you," Giles said, "but Spike did earn my respect, Buffy."

It was Buffy's turn to sigh and she nodded.

"I know that I owe many things to him, but I can't let a vampire walk around with that ring in his hands." She said. 

"I know Buffy, but he hasn't used it for evil intent." Giles said, "I believe we would have heard from him before."

"If I may say," Dawn said, "It seems that Spike was acting on self-defense."

"Probably," Buffy answered, "but even then he could have only beaten them unconscious, not hurt them like that."

"Is it really so bad for Spike to have the ring with him?" Giles asked.

"No vampire should have the ring, Giles." Buffy stated, "You know that."

"You sent it to Angel, if I recall correctly." Giles stated back.

"It's different." She said. Giles then crossed his arms.

"How so, Buffy?" He said, "He's also a vampire."

"I don't have time to discuss that." Buffy said, and she turned to the stairs. "So, Jeannie, what do you say about a trip to Europe?"

Jean looked up from her spot on the couch and seemed nervous.

"Uhm, what about school and our duties here?" She asked.

"We won't be gone too long." Buffy answered.

"Buffy, wait." Giles said, "You couldn't stop Spike before, what makes you think you'll be able to do it now?"

"With Jean's help, I'll manage." Buffy stated.

"Listen, Buffy, Jean has never fought a vampire like Spike." Giles said, "And he now has the ring."

"I'm aware of those things, Giles." Buffy said, "But Jean was trained by us. I believe she'll be able to fight him."

"You're awfully sure." Xander said. Buffy eyed him wearily.

"What?" Buffy asked then.

"I've been on the receiving end of Spike's fury." Xander said.

"I know," Buffy said, "the more reason for us to know what's going on with Spike."

"Uhm, if I may?" Dawn said. Everyone turned to see her.

"What is it, Dawnie?" Buffy said.

"Well, don't call me a pessimist or anything but I believe there'll be only two possible outcomes for this adventure." Dawn lifted two fingers. "Either he runs like hell when he sees you or he kills you and Jean on the spot. I don't like either of the possibilities."

All the scoobies heard the statement and pondered it. It was true. After all, Spike had promised to kill Buffy if he ever saw her again.

"It's a risk I'll have to take." Buffy said.

"But Jean doesn't have to." Giles said. Buffy once again stared at him.  
"She has never fought with him, Buffy." Giles tried to reason with her.

"I know, Giles." Buffy said, "But what other thing can I do?"

"I have an idea." Dawn suddenly said. Once again, everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"What if I contact him and ask him to come back?" She said. Giles seemed to think about the option but it was dangerous.

"Do you believe he'll want to come?" Giles asked. Dawn shrugged.

"It's a thought," she said, "it's actually cheaper than flying all the way to Europe."

"Not that I'm afraid," Jean said, "but it makes more sense."

Buffy sighed. She didn't want to wait anymore but Dawn's idea was making much sense right then.

"Assuming that I'd listen to that idea, how do you propose we find him?" Buffy asked.

"That's where our beloved witch friend and demon friend come in." Dawn said. Tara and Anya looked at each other confused.

"Why us, Dawn?" Tara asked.

"I think that maybe you could do a locating spell or something like that." Dawn said, "Then Anya could transport herself or whatever she does to wherever Spike is."

"And tell him what?" Anya asked. She was secretly afraid that the scoobies would find out that she had been in contact with Spike those first months. She looked and saw that Giles was looking back at her. He nodded silently, reassuring her that he'd keep her secret.

"That we are looking for him." Dawn said.

"Don't you think he'd suspect something?" Willow then pitched in.

"Uhm, yeah," Dawn said, "we'd have to think of something."

"He's not stupid." Willow said, "He'll see through any charade."

"Charade?" Xander asked. Everyone stared at him and he shrank back behind Anya.

"He will realize that the sudden call will have something to do about Riley," Giles said, "so we have to think about a way to lure him in."

"I don't think it's a bright idea to fool him." Tara said, "We don't know how he might react."

"It's a good point," Willow said, "If what he did to Riley is an indication of his mood right now, then we'd better be careful."

"I don't think he'd harm us." Dawn said. Xander stared at her and Dawn smirked. "He didn't kill you before, Xander. I don't think he'd do it now."

"Let's hope so." Xander said.

"Ok, we have a plan now," Buffy said, "how long do you think it'll take you to locate him?"

"Not long," Tara said, "I just need a personal object of his."

"Uhm, that could be a problem." Buffy said.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"His crypt blew up three years ago." Buffy said, "I don't think there's anything left in there."

"Not a problem." Anya said. "I can find Spike without a spell."

"You can?" Xander asked.

"Well, he's a vampire and he has the ring of Amarra." Anya said, "He'll be pretty easy to locate."

"Hurray for my demon girlfriend." Xander said.

"Thanks." Anya beamed at the compliment. 

"You're very calm about this." Giles said to Buffy.

"It's not like I have a choice." She said, "I could freak out but I don't think that'd help."

"Is it wise to confront Spike after all this time?" Giles insisted.

"Actually, no." Buffy said, "But I can't let him get away free with what he did to Riley."

"He didn't kill him." Dawn intervened.

"I know he didn't, Dawn." Buffy said, looking at her sister, "But he nearly did."

"I don't follow you." Dawn said.

"Look, he has the ring of Amarra and who knows what he could do with it." Buffy sighed.

"So, after all this years, you still don't trust him." Dawn said.

"How can I trust him when he's halfway a world away and he's maiming people I know?" Buffy nearly shrieked.

"Fine, be that way, slayer." Dawn said. Buffy sighed and once again ran her hands through her hair.

"I could go right now and contact Spike." Anya said, "What should I say?"

Dawn thought about it for a minute.

"First of all, tell him the truth." Dawn said. Buffy and Giles jumped at the thought.

"What?" Both watcher and slayer said.

"If we're not honest with him, he won't come." Dawn said.

"It's like playing with fire." Tara said. "But then again, Dawn's right. If we lie to him he'll go nuts on us."

"Tell him that we want him to come home, Anya." Dawn said.

 "Ok," Anya said, and was ready to vanish when Dawn held her arm.

"One more thing." Dawn said. Anya looked at her and nodded.

"Remind him of what he promised."

End of Chapter.


	7. The Long Road Home

**A/N:** This is Part Seven of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Long Road Home

Anyanka had rarely felt uncomfortable in her life. She had lived over a thousand years and there were very few things that managed to get under her skin. This situation was one of them. She didn't want to interfere anymore with Spike's life. She had helped him because Spike had been nice to her when he first contacted her. She remembered the first words he said when he saw her. Words that had been something she never expected a vampire without a soul to tell her.

_"You didn't deserve that. You deserve to be happy."_

She wasn't sure of why had Spike told her that. He seemed to be sympathetic to her grief but she didn't know why. After a long time she understood why.

Spike had also loved and lost.

So she now saw the two of them as kindred creatures, for they both had lost part of their demonic nature because of their love for a human. They both had been hurt and had returned to their demon roots.

But Anya had managed to overcome her grief and had tried to pursue a relationship once again. Now she wasn't so similar to Spike.

However, she had to try to have a civil conversation with the vampire.

---------------------------------------

Portugal was a beautiful country. He had been there a year ago and he still remembered the scents the air carried, still having with them a slight tang of the ocean. He was still uncomfortable for the events that happened a couple days ago but he had dismissed the feeling as if it were garbage.

He hadn't had the time to check his e-mail and he was anxious for a good fight. Tearing humans apart wasn't fun anymore, and the rush that he remembered feeling when he bit one was gone. He hadn't killed a human for feeding in years. He didn't see any challenge in fighting against a human. He preferred to kill demons. They were much more fun to fight with and they provided him with a goal. And money. Lots of money. He had lost count of how much money he had but he was sure he was on his way of becoming a millionaire. Well, unless his certain habits of buying whatever appealed to him didn't send him to bankruptcy before.

So, thinking about money and violence, he lost himself amongst the people of Lisbon.

----------------------------------------

She had appeared in a dirty alley. It was broad daylight and she didn't want to freak anybody out by appearing in the middle of the street. Anya had felt the particular aura of the vampire and it was now enhanced because of the ring of Amarra. She struggled to find him because there was a sea of humans in the streets. However, it was very easy to locate a vampire.  She focused on him and walked to stand right behind him. He seemed to notice her because he stood still. She knew that such a thing would happen; after all, he was a vampire and he could feel when demons were around. He turned around faster than she expected and she jumped a step back.

"Looking for someone, luv?" Spike asked. He didn't expect her to understand. Spike didn't recognize her, as well. He thought that a Portuguese demon had sensed him and he immediately thought of the possibilities of the encounter. Was she looking for a fight or something else? He eyed her and smiled at what he saw. Anya felt even more uncomfortable. Spike hadn't recognized her and he was looking at her strangely.

"Actually, yes." Anya blurted out, "I'm looking for you, Spike."

Spike looked once again at her and then something dawned on him. 

"Anyanka." He said, "Long time no see."

 "I could say the same, Spike." Anya said, smiling, content that he had remembered her,  "How have you been?"

"Can't complain." He said, "It's been a good year for business." 

"Ah, businesses are always good." She replied. She smiled and looked around.

"Portugal?" She asked. Spike smirked.

"Yup." He said, "Kinda got here in a hurry."

"Oh, uhm, speaking of which." Anya slurred the last few words. Spike picked them up and looked intently at her.

"I guess the sudden visit isn't entirely a sudden event." Spike said. Anya seemed to be embarrassed by the statement.

"Listen, Spike, I know that you wanted us to leave you alone." Anya said. 

"You weren't included in that list." Spike said, "I contacted you before, didn't I?"

"Well, yes." Anya nodded.

"So, what is it?" Spike said.

"I was sent to look for you." Anya said. Spike immediately tensed up and his facial features hardened.

"Why?" He asked.

"Uhm, news run fast." Anya answered.

"What kind of news?" Spike nearly growled.

"I won't lie to you, Spike," Anya said, taking a step back, "we found out about what you did to Riley."

Spike's eyes flashed yellow for an instant, but managed to remain still.

"What about it?" He asked.

"First listen, please." She said, "I know that you were hunted and I'm not condemning you or criticizing you for what you did. A fine piece of work, by the way."

"Thank you, but why are you looking for me?" Spike said.

"Dawn." She said.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Dawn wants to see you." Anya said, "And try to explain why you did what you did."

"I don' have to explain anything to anyone." Spike said. Anya feared this. She didn't know how this new Spike would react when cornered.

"She really wants to see you." Anya stated.

"Barely remember the kid." Spike spat out.

"She remembers you very well." Anya replied. "She still believes that you'll write her someday."

"Write?" Spike asked.

"You don't remember that as well?" Anya asked. She knew about the brain damage but she didn't know how much it had damaged his memory.

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking." Spike said.

"Right, well, you promised that you'd write her someday." Anya said. She held three fingers up in front of Spike's face. "It's been three years and no letters."

"I didn't remember." Spike said, looking away, "I had some other priorities in my head."

"Now that you remember, will you go see her?" Anya asked, smiling a bit because she thought that her task had been accomplished.

"Don't know." Spike said, "Don't think so."

"What?" Anya asked, "Why?"

"I left for a reason didn't I?" Spike said.

"You did promise her." Anya insisted. She thought that maybe that way she'd manage to break through Spike's defenses.

"Well, tough on her." Spike said, "I have things to do."

Spike turned around and began walking away. Anya sighed and walked along.

"You don't understand," Anya said, "either you go to Sunnydale or they'll come to get you."

Spike stopped and stared at her.

"Who?" He asked. 

"You know who." Anya replied, "Buffy."

Spike stood very still. The single name was enough to drive him crazy. It triggered many memories and feelings that the vampire didn't want to remember.

"Hear me out, Anyanka," Spike said, "leave and don't ever bother me again."

Anya was about to protest when Spike growled at her, turning his eyes golden and his fangs grew.

"I'm still grateful for what you did for me a few years back," Spike hissed, "but tell those soddin' bastards that they'd better not look for me again. Ever."

Anya wasn't in any danger. After all, she was a demon and she didn't fear vampires. But by the way Spike was behaving she understood why humans feared him so much in his early days.

"Threats won't stop them, Spike." Anya said, "You know that."

"They sent you here to give me a message." Spike said, "Now send them one from me. Leave me the hell alone."

She moved in order to stand right in front of him again. 

"Understand, Spike…"

"I don't have the time for this, you bloody bint!" Spike interrupted, "Sod off, Anyanka. I make a living out of killing demons, don't make me kill you."

Anya shifted her face into her demon appearance and her medallion glowed.

"Don't threaten me, vampire." She said.

"You've heard what I said. Our mutual understanding ends here." Spike turned around and walked away. Anya shook her face and her human features appeared again. 

The vampire she knew as Spike was gone. The vampire walking away from her was nothing like the one she remembered. Time had really taken its toll. Spike didn't think of Dawn as family anymore. His home was no longer in Sunnydale, and he certainly wouldn't come back in a long time. He was as far from home as anyone could be.

She sighed. She didn't know what to say to Dawn and the others. 

Anya just shook her head and disappeared from the streets of Lisbon.

--------------------------------------

Spike's mind was swirling around.

People from his past kept showing up and reminding him of things he didn't want to recall. He had left for a reason and he was living his unlife the way he saw fit. 

But he'd never be free.

Not that way. Not with people from his past showing up every once in a while and messing everything up. There had to be a way to stop that.

His mind then stopped and a single thought was impressed in there. There was a way to stop them from hunting him.

He'd have to go back.

He'd hunt them first.

End of Chapter.


	8. America

**A/N:** This is Part Eight of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

America

Dawn was feeling shocked. The news that Anya brought were less than forthcoming and disturbed her.

Spike didn't want to see her.

He didn't want to come back to Sunnydale and he made it very clear that he didn't want them bothering him again. At first, she felt angry with him but it quickly turned into a feeling of despair and sadness.

"What to we do now?" Anya asked. She didn't like the situation and she felt a little guilty for having brought such bad news.

"I don't know." Giles said. He looked at Buffy and noticed that she was lost in thought.

"Buffy?" He asked. She looked up but her sight seemed a little unfocused.

"What is it?" She replied.

"What do you think is the best course of action?" Giles asked. Buffy stared at him and then stared at them all. Giles was in front of her, staring back. To his right were both Willow and Tara, holding hands, also staring at her. A little to her left, was Dawn, staring off into space with teary eyes. On the background, were Anya and Xander, looking at Dawn and trying to comfort her. To Buffy's right, was Jean, playing with a stake and staring back at the whole Scooby gang.

"He seems determined to not coming back." Buffy said, "I don't know anymore if it'd be a good idea to seek him out."

"Then let him go." Jean said. Buffy turned around to look at her.

"It's a tempting choice," Buffy said, "but you've never seen him when he's in a bad mood. Without the chip and with the ring in his hands, there's no telling what he might do."

"It seems like a good time for you two to talk to me about the scourge of Europe." Jean said. Giles and Buffy looked at each other and sighed.

"We hoped that you'd never need to fight someone like that." Giles said. Suddenly, Willow yelped and everyone turned around to look at her.

"What is it, Wills?" Buffy asked.

"It just came to me," Willow said, looking around, "what if Spike finds Drusilla?"

--------------------------------------

It took no time at all for him to find the airport in Lisbon. He didn't want to waste any more time in Europe. He couldn't achieve his goal while still on the old world. Spike calculated the time and he figured that he'd be in L.A. in about 15 or 17 hours. 

He could wait. He had learnt how to be patient in his whole life. But now he had a different and specific plan. His scrambled mind was now running over and over his previous plans.  Very few plans had worked out and he knew the single element that ruined his other plans.

The slayer.

Whenever that woman was near his plans she'd screw them up. Whenever he was in Sunnydale he'd find his goals torn and shattered because of the slayer's meddling interference.

Now, on the three years he had been away form her he had been successful in every plan. Every goal he had in sight he could achieve, and there was nothing that stood in his way.

However, the shadow of the slayer haunted him even on the other side of the globe and after all that time. She was the sole reason of all his misery and he had tried to let her go. He had tried to be civil and mind his own businesses and try to forget about her.

Why wouldn't she let him go? Why was she always there to muck things up?

She had been his bane for the past seven years, and he faced his problems the only way he could.

He destroyed them.

------------------------------------------

"Yes, I knew he killed two slayers, but that's not what I want to know." Jean said.

"What do you want to know, then?" Giles asked.

"Why do all of you have so different opinions about him?" She asked, "And why is Willow so afraid of him finding Drusilla?"

"The two of them together are always bad news." Buffy said, "And Spike was always influenced by Drusilla. She was the reason of his existence for over a century."

"Yes, again, I knew all of that." Jean sighed, "I've been working with you for over two years and you've never been clear about William the Bloody."

"We've never been clear about him because we were never clear with him." Dawn said. Everyone turned around to see her. Those were the first words she had uttered in almost an hour.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Some of us treated him nice and some others treated him like crap." Dawn replied, looking at Xander and Buffy.

"We've already had this discussion, Dawn." Xander said, "I have the scars to prove me I was wrong."

"I know, Xander, sorry." Dawn said, "But how can we expect him to be civil to us when we only looked for him after he did something we deemed wrong?"

"Because it was wrong, Dawnie." Buffy said.

"Yes, it was wrong, goldilocks," Dawn said, "I never said otherwise. I'm just saying that maybe we should have looked for him before he did something as ripping Riley apart."

"What did you expect, Dawn?" Buffy asked, "That I'd just let him walk around after he did that things to those soldiers?"

"No!" Dawn cried back, "I never expected you to look the other way. It's just that whenever there's something that Spike does you find the downside to it!"

"It's because there's always something twisted with the things Spike do!" Buffy cried back.

"Buffy, Dawn, stop." Giles said. Buffy and Dawn sighed and shook their heads.

"Uhm, I assume that Spike was a friend, then?" Jean asked.

"Yes." Dawn answered. Buffy only looked down.

"It has always been a subject of discussion." Giles said.

"How come?" Jean asked.

"Our relation with Spike has always been, for the lack of a better word, weird." Giles answered.

"From what you've told me, he was first a brutal murderer and then was like a neutered puppy." Jean said, "Which version are we facing now?"

"Neither." Giles said, "I know that I should have told all of you about the ring of Amarra, but I was very grateful for what Spike had done."

"It was the cause why Faith died." Buffy said.

"And it's also the cause why you have money today and why Jean's with us." Giles said, "And if I recall correctly, you did try to kill Faith once before."

"It was different." Buffy replied.

"I'm beginning to believe in Dawn's words, Buffy." Giles said, "Why do you always find something negative in everything that Spike does for you?"

"Because as I told Dawn," Buffy sighed, "there is always something wrong with the things he do."

"Oh, like Angel wasn't bad news all the time." Dawn snorted.

"That was different." Buffy snapped back. Giles once again stared at Buffy. There was something dragging itself on the back of his mind and he now had an idea of what it was. He needed urgently to talk about it with Buffy.

"Never mind that," Giles said, "our problem isn't whether Spike's actions are unappreciated, but what will we do now?"

"I say we leave him alone." Dawn said. 

"Not a very good option." Buffy said.

"Once again," Jean said, "you're dancing around the subject." She stood and placed herself right in front of Buffy.

"I need to know why we're never clear about this Spike character." 

"Fine." Buffy said, "He was an ally and a friend to Dawn. We should check on him because he wasn't very stable when he left Sunnydale."

"Stable?" Jean asked.

"You know he had a chip in his head," Buffy said, "when it was removed, it kinda screwed with his brain."

"How?" Jean inquired.

"It affected his memory and behavior." Giles pitched in.

"So, we're hunting a friend or a foe?" Jean asked. Buffy turned around and looked at all her friends in the room. She looked down and sighed again.

"I don't know anymore."

-----------------------------------------

15 hours later, an airplane coming from the old world landed on L.A.'s airport. Tired passengers left the plane and went to their homes or to the places they needed to be. One particular passenger walked without showing any sings of exhaustion from the flight. He had an idea set in his mind. He had decided to remove his problems and he wanted to do it right. The slayer was his main problem but there was yet another torn in his side he hadn't removed in a long while. 

Spike took a cab and gave instructions to the driver. After a good twenty minutes, Spike was stepping down of the cab and stared at his destination. He had prepared himself for this on the long trip, and he was now feeling a bit anxious for what he was about to do.

He'd finally settle an old score.

It was time to see Angelus.

End of Chapter


	9. Angelus

**A/N:** This is Part Nine of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense. Oh, and I haven't seen any of the new season of Angel, I'm making all this up. Please hang in there.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus

The Hyperion had been nearly dead for the past three years. The usual life it had was nowhere to be seen, and the place was slowly falling apart. 

Its owner was in no different shape.

A knock on the door alarmed said owner and woke him up. He saw the clock on the wall and noticed the time. Ten in the morning. He sighed and stood up. The knocking continued and this time it was louder.

"Coming, coming." The owner said, "Don't break the door."

He ran to the front door and opened it.

"What is it?" He asked. He received no answer from the person standing in front of him. Only a smirk and a nod.

"What do you want?" He again asked. He was still sleepy and was having trouble focusing the man standing in the doorway. 

"It's been a long time, Angelus." The visitor said.

-------------------------------------

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Xander asked. Anya shook her head.

"He's no longer in Portugal," Anya answered, "or anywhere in Europe."

 "Can you broaden the search?" Tara asked. Anya nodded and closed her eyes. Everyone around her yawned and stretched a bit. They had been on Buffy's house for a long time and they had been discussing a lot of things. Most of them concerning Spike. Finally, the consensus was that they'd give him a chance to explain why he did what he had done.

"Well, not Europe and no Asia," Anya said, "which leaves me with one last choice."

They all looked at each other again and wondered what was Anya talking about. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and stared at Buffy.

"What is it, Anya?" Buffy asked. Anya then looked at Xander and then back to Buffy.

"He's here, Buffy." Anya said, "He's in America. Los Angeles to be precise."

--------------------------------------

Punch to the nose.

Nothing.

Kick to the leg.

Sunburn.

Angel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was Spike standing in the sunlight but he was also not attacking back. The vampire was only smirking and Angel couldn't do anything about it.

"Getting slow in your old age, Angelus?" Spike asked. He enjoyed the look on his grandsire's eyes. A look that Spike himself had had in his early age as a vampire.

"What is going on here?" Angel asked. Spike stepped inside the hotel and looked around. 

"Not bad, Angelus." Spike said, "Like the décor."

"I never said you could come in." Angel said, still holding his smoking leg.

"Don't need an invitation in a hotel." Spike replied, "You should know that."

Angel had his mouth open. He could only think of one explanation of why could Spike walk in the sun, but he had destroyed that 'explanation' years ago.

"What happened?" Angel asked. Spike looked at him and laughed. One of his cold, harsh laughs.

"You should see your face." He said, "It was worth the whole trip."

Spike stopped walking around the lobby and looked intently at Angel. He smirked and then gave Angel the finger.

"Very funny, Spike." Angel said. Spike's smile faded and he waved the finger around. Then Angel noticed the sparkle that was on Spike's finger. A ring.

And not any ring.

Angel's face turned into a grimace of surprise and anger. 

"It can't be." Angel said.

"Oh, but it is." Spike replied.

"I destroyed it." 

"Yes, you did."

"Then, how come?"

"Magic."

"Bull."

"It sounds like it, but no bull."

"You lie."

"You saw me standing in the sunlight, need any more proof?"

Angel growled, and morphed into his vampiric features. He lunged himself at Spike and a fight began. However, Angel was no match for Spike anymore. Spike received Angel's tackle and stepped back a few, but he held his ground and almost drove his knee through Angel's trunk. The older vampire only grunted but kept grabbing the younger vampire. Spike brought down his elbow hard on Angel's back. This time it did the trick and Angel was slammed to the ground because of the force of the impact. It took the older vampire a while to get up, which seemed strange to the younger vampire.

"You really are a mess." Spike said. He looked around and noticed another thing. There were no heartbeats on the entire building.

"Didn't you use to have some pets here?" Spike asked. Angel looked at him and his face revealed his confusion.

"Pets?" Angel asked.

"Yup, as in some humans running around here." Spike replied.

"Oh." Angel said, "No more."

"Kinda noticed that." Spike said, "Finally got tired of humans?"

"None of your business." Angel growled.

"The great Angelus is now living alone in an old, abandoned building." Spike said and chuckled a bit, "And to think I respected you once."

"You never respected anyone." Angel said.

"Oh, but I did." Spike said, "I respect strength and intelligence. You had both."

"What's the point to this?" Angel asked.

"I came here to kill you," Spike answered, "but it seems that someone did it before I got here."

"I'm not dust." Angel replied.

"Not like that, but you're a shadow of what you used to be." Spike stated.

"I don't like what I used to be." Angel hissed.

"Now, that's a lie." Spike said, "You enjoyed what you did. In fact, I'd say that you still smile in the night when you remember the old days."

"I'm not a monster like you." Angel growled.

"You got that right." Spike said, "I'm a much better monster than you."

"Still the old Spike." Angel snorted. Spike moved fast and slammed his fist into Angel's face. His left eye was shut out because of the force and the ferocity of the attack.

"Wrong, Angelus," Spike hissed, his eyes glowing gold, "I'm not at all what I used to be."

"You may not have the chip, but you're still a killer." Angel said, rubbing his left side of the face.

"News travel fast, I see." Spike said.

"Buffy was looking for you." Angel stated. Spike growled but kept standing still.

"She wanted to know if I had seen you." Angel continued, "That was two years ago."

"And?" Spike asked, almost growling.

"She told me everything that happened." Angel said. Spike looked intently at his grandsire.

"Everything?" Spike asked.

"She told me you were in love with her." Angel stated, and then he laughed, "Like you could love anyone."

"What's your point, old man?" Spike asked.

"Can't love without a soul." Angel said.

"You did." Spike shot back.

"Did what?"

"You loved without a soul."

"Couldn't."

"Then what was it with Darla?"

"She was my sire."

"That didn't require for you to love her."

"It was implied."

"No, it wasn't."

"You were attached the same way to Drusilla."

"I loved Dru."

"Well, I didn't love Darla."

"Liar."

"Believe what you want." Angel said, and walked into what used to be Wesley's office, "So, you're going to kill me or what?"

"My priorities have shifted," Spike said, and followed Angel into the office, "you know you lie."

"Why should I lie?" Angel snapped.

"Because your so called love and sacrifice for the slayer would be for naught." Spike stated.

"What?" Angel growled.

"Let's see things from my point of view," Spike said, as he plopped down on one of the old chairs, "you were a prick as a human. For what I've read, and the moment you were turned, you became even more of a bastard."

"Your point is?" Angel growled.

"Comin' to it." Spike said, he took out a pack of cigarettes and lighted one up, "Then you became Angelus, why you picked that bloody name I will never know, and you kept being a murderer."

Spike inhaled and exhaled a whiff of smoke.

"My point is that you were scum as a human and scum as a vampire. That's who you are and nothing can change that." Spike said.

"I have a soul." Angel hissed.

"What's the difference?" Spike asked.

"It makes all the difference in the world." Angel said.

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong," Spike said, "the soul doesn't necessarily makes you good."

"It keeps me from being Angelus." Angel snapped.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Spike asked. Angel seemed confused, but he wasn't focused at all. He was trying to find a way to get rid of the young vampire.

"Get what?" Angel asked.

"You are and always will be Angelus." Spike simply stated.

"I'm not Angelus."

"You do remember everything you have done, don't you?" Spike asked.

"Of course I do. Every night."

"Precisely."

"Meaning what?"

"You will always be Angelus. The soul only makes you see things in a different way."

"It makes me good."

"You bloody idiot, being good is not something a soul gives you."

"Now you're the expert."

"You can choose to be good. You always knew that."

"There is nothing good in Angelus."

"You have to believe that, don't you?"

"I'm positive about it."

"You love your soul so much because it keeps you from making that decision."

"What decision?"

"Of being good."

"You're rambling nonsense."  
"You know I'm not."

Angel walked out of the office. He really needed something to get Spike out of the hotel. His very life depended on it.

"Run away from it, Angelus." Spike shouted.

"Don't call me that." Angel shouted back.

"It's what you will always be." Spike stated. Angel had had enough and morphed into vampire mode. He stared at Spike and smiled.

"No, Spike, this is what You will always be." Angel said.

"I know." Spike said, "And I like it. Unlike you, I can make my own choices without a soul."

"What?!" Angel asked, enraged.

"Answer me something, Angelus." Spike said, "Why won't you feed from a human?"

"Because it's wrong. It's murder." Angel answered.

"No, you soddin' bastard," Spike shook his head, "what prevents you from doing it?"

"My soul, of course." Angel replied.

"But you could kill one the moment you wanted to, wouldn't you?" Spike asked again.

"You keep talking in riddles, Spike." Angel hissed and morphed back to human mode.

"Look at me, Angelus." Spike said, "I haven't killed a human in over four years. I can control myself."

"Yeah, right." Angel snorted.

"Why do I even bother?" Spike asked himself, and then jumped at Angel. He punched him in the stomach, and round housed him with his right leg. Angel flew a few feet, and at the moment he landed, Spike was already on top of him, beating him with all of his strength. After a few minutes, Spike stood up and admired his work. Angel was literally a bloody pulp.

"I could kill you right now, Angelus," Spike said, cleaning his hands with Angel's shirt, "but I want you to be alive."

Spike finished cleaning his hands and looked around at the hotel.

"I used to be jealous of you. A long time ago. I always thought that you got the best things. You were a kick-ass vampire and you were feared throughout the whole world."

Spike took out another cigarette and he noticed that Angel was barely moving.

"Then you were always the leader of everything we did. Drusilla worshipped you. That always got my knickers in a twist, but I managed to cope with it. Then came that bloody slayer and your hero phase."

Spike kicked Angel on the ribs, making sure that he was still awake. A groan gave him his answer.

"But guess what? I figured everything out when I noticed I could do my own decisions. Life as a vampire gives us options. When we are turned, we still retain the memories of the human, but none of his morals. I was a ponce as a human, but now I'm a monster. You, on the other hand, were a bastard as a human and being a vampire only enhanced that."

Angel moaned and tried to say something, but his shattered mandible didn't give him the chance.

"And I know that you are and always be Angelus. The soul doesn't stop you from being a murderer. It only gives you options. I bet that if you bit a human today, even with your soul, you'd go back to the old days. You are still Angelus, old boy; you can feel it inside you. Even without your soul you knew of the choices you had. You only didn't want to make them."

Spike inhaled and felt the nicotine fill his dead lungs.

"And you won't tell anyone, because then you'd blow your secret. You crave to be Angelus all the time. Your sacrifice for the slayer would be worthless. She wasn't that important for you to make the choice. If you truly loved her, then you wouldn't need your soul."

Spike kneeled in front of Angel and stared at him.

"You know it and I know it. You are Angelus, with or without the soul. You will always be."

Spike threw his cigarette away and stood up.

"I can see that you are alone now and there is nothing in your life. I won't kill you. Live with the knowledge that there is someone out there who knows your secret. Maybe in fifty years I'll get tired of sharing this world with you and kill you. Until then, Angelus."

Spike walked away and out of the Hyperion. He had fixed his problem with his grandsire. After a hundred years, now it was him who walked with his head up and Angelus was the one who'd have to bow down his head.

One down, one to go.

---------------------------------------

Angel was conscious about everything that Spike had told him, but the pain was numbing his mind. He rolled over and dragged himself into the office. He left a trail of blood on the path but he had to do one thing.

He yanked the chord and the phone came off the desk, landing in front of Angel's face. He dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

A female's voice answered the phone and Angel uttered the only words his mind could form.

"Buffy, help."

End of Chapter.


	10. Comparisons

**A/N:** This is Part Ten of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense. Sorry if anyone was offended because of the way I treated Angel in the past chapter.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

You might all wonder why I only receive signed reviews. It is because I like to thank all of you who have read this thing. Here goes:

Joe – Chaos

Shadowlord

wolviesrogue

Zoe Regina

tygerszark

Lance Robert Weeler

Pin

Onipo

Teri

cmwhitwho

flutterby 360

Thank you all for writing a review. If you as well write an e-mail, I'll try to answer all of you. On with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comparisons

"Buffy, help."

Dawn's face went pale as she almost didn't recognize Angel's voice. It was as if he was talking with cotton balls on his mouth. Dawn ran out of the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone, which she tossed at Buffy.

"Who is it, Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"It's Angel," Dawn said, "and he doesn't sound too good."

Buffy lost no time and walked into the kitchen. She didn't like when everybody listened to her conversations with Angel.

"Angel? Are you all right?" She asked. Angel moaned on the other side and struggled to speak.

"Buffy, you are in danger." He managed to say.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Spike." Angel whispered, but Buffy heard the name correctly.

"Spike?" Buffy whispered as well.

"He came to kill me, Buffy." Angel said.

"Oh God, are you ok?"

"Alive. Barely."

"Do you have anyone there to help you?"

"I'll cope. You need to be careful."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. But Buffy, he has the ring of Amarra."

"Yes, I know."

"You knew?"

"I just found out about it."

"How?"

"He fought with Riley."

"So he's hunting us down."

"Actually, Riley found him first."

"Is he…?"

"Not dead, but he's hurt. Badly."

"I'll go to Sunnydale as soon as I recover."

"You think he'll come here?"

"It's the next logical target."

"Ok."

"Take care, Buffy."

"You too."

Buffy hung the phone and stared at the kitchen door. It had been a usual occurrence when Spike walked in through that door.  Just to check on her sister or to see her or to talk to them. Now it was very likely that he'd walk once again through it, but to try to kill them. She walked back into the living room, where as usual, everyone expected an explanation.

"What was it?" Dawn asked, having told the gang that it was Angel who had called.

"Anya was right." Buffy said, "Spike was in L.A."

"And I guess he visited Angel." Giles said.

"Yes." Buffy said, looking down, "Now it's official. Spike is hunting us down."

"What?" Xander asked, "Can you elaborate on the hunting part?"

"He hurt Angel as well," Buffy said, "and it's safe to assume that we're next on the list."

"What to do, then?" Willow asked.

"First, we need to do a de-invite spell." Buffy said, "He's still invited to the house."

"Drastic, isn't it?" Dawn asked.

"I don't have time to argue, Dawn," Buffy said, almost angry, "Spike now hurt Angel. That was the last straw."

Giles saw this as his opportunity to talk to Buffy about the things that were on his mind since days before.

"Yes, well, Willow, can you take charge?" He asked. Willow nodded and Giles turned to see Buffy.

"May I speak with you?" He asked, "In private?"

Buffy seemed confused but nodded. She walked to the kitchen door and Giles turned to look at the gang.

"I don't want any of you eavesdropping. Is that clear?" He stated as coldly as he could. He didn't want anybody disturbing them.

"Sure, Giles." Willow said, having seen the look in Giles' face.

"And don't interrupt us." He said, before walking out of the kitchen door. Buffy was sitting on the porch steps and she was staring into the sky. It was a beautiful morning.

"I never thought it'd come to this." She said, sighing, "I knew that I'd always be hunted by vampires but I never thought it'd be one who I knew."

"Being realistic, Buffy, we live with that constant threat everyday." Giles said. Buffy looked at him and frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Angel." He stated.

"That's different."

"How come?"

"His soul, and why is everybody bringing that up?"

"I have my reasons."

"It's not like Angel is planning on killing us right now."

"We don't know if Spike wants to kill us."

"I believe that what he did to Riley and Angel is clear enough."

"They're still alive."

"Yeah, well, ask Riley to clap."

"It's no different from what his organization did to Spike."

"They saved a lot of lives with that chip."

"True, but they maimed him."

"And he was a murderer, what is your point, Giles?"

Giles took off his glasses and sat down in the porch next to her.

"I need to talk to you and I want you to listen to me." He said.

"Uh oh, I don't like those talks of you." She joked.

"Yes, I'm aware," Giles said, and stared at Buffy, "and I believe you won't like this one as well."

"You're warning me?" She asked.

"You could say that."

"I don't like this already."

"Well, that's too bad. You need to listen to what I have to say."

"Shoot."

"Why have you never trusted Spike?"

"He's never been trustworthy."

"Give me reasons, Buffy."

"He tried to kill us all. Several times."

"So did Angel. Another reason."

"He killed two slayers."

"Angel killed Jenny."

"What's the meaning of this, Giles?" Buffy asked, already getting angry.

"I believe that you compare Spike with Angel." Giles stated. Buffy stood up and her eyes flared with fury.

"What?!" She almost shouted.

"It's true, Buffy." Giles said, as he also stood up, "You measure Spike up to Angel, and in your eyes, Spike will never be as good as Angel."

"Because Spike doesn't have a soul!"

"Ok, Buffy, I was prepared for that one." Giles said, and his voice grew cold, "Let's compare Angel to Spike, but we'll compare them on an equal basis."

"Equal basis?" She asked.

"Yes, how long has Spike been a vampire? A hundred and twenty years?" Giles asked.

"Give or take a few." Buffy answered.

"And let's see what he does." Giles said, " He turned his ways and helped you slay. He stopped killing humans…"

"Because he had a chip, and because he asked for money every time he helped!" Buffy nearly screamed.

"Once again, I'm going to have to ask you to shut up and listen, Buffy." Giles said, "And don't even think about walking away. You need to hear this."

"You want to make me angry, Giles?" Buffy asked, as she crossed her arms.

"No, Buffy, and you shouldn't try to make me angry." Giles shot back. Buffy noticed the underlying tone and she just shook her head, but she made no attempt to leave.

"Let's continue," Giles said, "besides from helping you, he managed to become friends with your sister and your mother. He kept helping even when we stopped paying him. He helped us against Glory. He suffered your death as much as we all did. He worked with us all summer. He kept helping you after you came back. He loved you. He left but he gave you a contract that helped you immensely."

"I knew all about that. What is the point to it?" Buffy asked.

"Now. What was Angel doing when he was a hundred and twenty?" Giles asked.

"Don't."  Buffy whispered.

"Oh, yes, Buffy. Let's do it." Giles said.

"It's different. He didn't have a soul then." Buffy said.

"Spike doesn't have a soul now. Tell me what Angel did when he was a hundred and twenty."

Buffy just remained silent and looked away from Giles.

"I'll tell you then. When Angel was a hundred and twenty he killed and tortured people. He traveled through Europe causing as much deaths as the plague did. He killed babies and he enjoyed it. Later on, he tortured Drusilla, drove her mad and turned her into a violent vampire. Should I continue?"

"He has a soul now, Giles." Buffy said, "He's paying for what he did."

"How, Buffy? Just because he feels remorseful and he helps people?" Giles asked. Buffy nodded emphatically.

"That's another point, Buffy." Giles said, "Angel helps because he was promised redemption. He has a reason, a very selfish reason. Tell me why did Spike helped people." Giles stated.

"Because he has a chip and he can't harm humans." Buffy said.

"I have never believed you are stupid, Buffy, but that was the most stupid answer you could have said." Giles said.

"Well, since you're so intelligent, tell me why?" Buffy asked, now angry.

"I'm not the one who needs to be convinced, Buffy." Giles said, "I believe you're afraid."

"Afraid? Of what, Giles?" Buffy asked, "I have faced down a lot of things that would make the bravest man weep like a child."

"Then why don't you trust in Spike?" Giles asked.

"I have told you before!"

"You haven't said a bloody thing!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"Tell me why did Spike helped you! Tell me why did he stay even after you were dead! You know it Buffy, so just say it!" Giles was also screaming by now. Buffy just got quiet and looked away.

"You won't say it because you know what it implies. And you still hold Angel so high in your heart and mind that you can't accept it." Giles said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"You know what I mean. You know why Spike helped you. You know why he did everything he did. But if you accepted it, then that would mean that Angelus could have loved you, and that frightens you to death." Giles said.

"What?!" Buffy shouted again.

"Spike made the choice that Angelus couldn't. And if you ever believed in Spike's love for you then that would mean that Angel didn't love you so much. If Spike could love you without a soul, then Angelus could as well. He only didn't want to." Giles said. Buffy couldn't take it anymore and she slapped Giles.

"Angel loved me. How dare you to doubt it. He made a sacrifice for me." She said. Giles rubbed his cheek and stared at her.

"You naïve girl. Angel is your first love; I'll give you that. But you can't see past that. You can't see that he didn't love you enough to quit his old ways. Spike does. He's still showing how his love for you influenced him. He didn't kill Riley and he didn't kill Angel. But you are still worshipping Angel when he didn't love you enough to stay or to fight against his nature."

Buffy reacted the only way she could and she tried to slap Giles again. This time, he caught her hand and gripped it hard.

"I know I'm not as strong as you are, and that you could break free at any moment." Giles said, "But you are too headstrong and you need to see that. Not because of Spike, but because one day another man will come into your life, and you will still be dreaming of Angel and you won't give that man a chance. It happened with Riley and you did it to Spike. Looking back on it, we all treated Spike like dirt, and he was only looking for your acceptance and your trust." 

Giles released Buffy's hand and noticed that her eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, Buffy." Giles said, as he caressed her cheek. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her head towards Giles' hand.

"But if you are to have a normal relationship with anyone you have to forget about Angel and see what he really was." Giles lifted Buffy's face and stared into her eyes, "Angel was the true monster, Buffy. You trusted him fully and he betrayed you on every sense of the word. Try to compare that to Spike the way you have always compared him to Angel. Think about who is more trustworthy of the two of them."

Giles' hand left Buffy's face and he walked away from her. He walked up the porch steps and opened the kitchen door. He thought about the same thing that Buffy had thought earlier that morning. Spike was a regular acquaintance of the house and now he would come to hunt them. A sense of sadness washed over him.

----------------------------------------------

Buffy was left to ponder the things that Giles had told her. She had thought about such things before but she did fear the meaning of such thoughts. 

They were true. 

If she accepted Spike's love for her then it meant that Angelus could have loved her as well. He didn't, and that meant that she wasn't as important to him as she always thought she was. And the comparisons that Giles made were also true. At Spike's age, Angel didn't worry about the safety of a sixteen-year old girl, or how delicious a marshmallow-filled cup of chocolate was. 

She did think about whom out of those two deserved her trust the most.

One changed his every sense of being for a crumb that never came.

The other created mayhem and destruction when she gave him her all.

She let the tears flow freely.

She had given her trust to the one must unworthy.

End of Chapter.


	11. Conditions

**A/N:** This is Part Eleven of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense.

 I've realized that I wrote a lot of similar stuff on the last chapters. I apologize. I've been busy at work and that tends to affect the way I write. I'm now in a dilemma and I seem to have discovered I can't write my way out of a paper bag. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conditions

Dawn didn't like the way her sister dealt with things. She didn't like that up until a year ago she was still treated like a child. Technically she was about four years old, but she was now an 18-year-old woman who had seen a lot of things in her life.

But she always felt bad when she saw her sister crying.

It had been two years and a couple months since she had last called her sister by her name. She felt so angry with her that she reacted by adopting Spike's manners and his way of talking. It was a very immature thing to do but she was reacting to what she had found out.

Buffy had slept with Spike, and she had treated him like shit afterwards. Dawn had once hoped that her sister and the vampire tried a relationship. After all, she was fifteen and still believed in romance. However, when she received the uncensored version of what Buffy did to Spike, she stopped believing in fairy tales and princes rescuing princesses. 

Life was so different.

But that didn't mean she was cold inside.

After Giles walked into the house, she noticed her sister weeping out in the back. Dawn nodded at Giles and went outside to hold her sister. Some minutes later, Buffy stopped crying and seemed to have renewed vigor.

"Dawn, tell me something," Buffy asked, "what made you trust Spike?"

Dawn thought for a moment and tried to remember when had she trusted fully the vampire.

"In real life? When we broke into the Magic Box and I found out I was the key." Dawn said, smiling, "In our fake memories it must have been when he spilled everything to mom after Drusilla dumped him."

"That was it? You just trusted in him?" Buffy asked.

"At that time I didn't think like you," Dawn replied, "I saw him first as a cool older guy who was having a conversation with mom. After that, I saw him as someone who didn't treat me like a child. That had something to do with it."

"I wish I could have seen things the way you saw them." Buffy sighed.

"Actually, I understood you after a while." Dawn admitted, "Some time ago."

"Explain." Buffy said.

"The fear you all felt did have a foundation," Dawn said, "I read everything that Giles has written about Spike."

"That still didn't change your mind?" Buffy asked.

"Well, it made me uncomfortable, but he was already my friend." Dawn stated.

"A friend, huh?" Buffy smiled, "And what about the crush you had on him?"

"Old news." Dawn said, "In the end, he was more like a brother. The kinda cool brother that you can tell everything to."

"That brother doesn't think of us that way." Buffy said, feeling a bit nervous and sad.

"I believe it has something to do with the way the chip went out." Dawn said.

"Whatever the case is, we'll have to fight for our life." Buffy said.

"I know." Dawn sighed, "We've reached the point where it's either him or us."

"I wish there was any other way." Buffy said.

"We should know at least where is he now:" Dawn said, and in the further part of her brain, an idea surged out of it. She had a plan, but she couldn't tell her sister about it.

"We have at least Anya for that." Buffy said, "We won't be unprepared."

"Yes," Dawn said, smiling, "Anya knows where he is."

-----------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the scoobies were preparing themselves for the fight to come. The invitation had been revoked and they were trying to figure out what weapons could be the more effective against an invincible vampire. The main idea was to have Jean and Buffy fight with him and get the ring off his fingers. A very simple and dangerous plan but they had no other choice. 

Except for Dawn, who still had the idea on the back of her head.

She waited patiently until the right moment came. Anya was not as attached to Xander as before but she still was always within five feet of him. When Xander went to the bathroom, Dawn saw her chance and approached Anya. 

"Hey, Ahn, how are you?" Dawn asked, making small talk.

"Tired." The demon answered, "Why are we waiting for him instead of finding him and killing him first?"

"Because we are not going to kill him." Dawn stated.

"Oh, you should, because he wants to kill us." Anya said.

"Has he said that?" Dawn asked.

"Well, no, but he implied it with his menaces." Anya replied.

"That's why I need your help, Ahn." Dawn said. Anya stared at her and scrunched her face as she figured out the plan.

"Oh, no, I won't go and tell him anything else!" Anya said. Dawn shook her head.

"No, Anya, I don't want you to tell him anything." Dawn said, "I just want you to tell me where is he right now."

"What? Why?" Anya asked.

"I need to talk to him." Dawn answered.

"That's not a good idea, Dawn." Anya stated, "I don't think he'll hear you."

Dawn noticed that her friends might listen and she dragged Anya to the back of the stairs, where no one would listen to them.

"I must try at least." Dawn said, "We can't just wait here like sitting ducks waiting for him to come and kill us."

"Oh, and go and get yourself killed? No way." Anya said, "No one would forgive me for that."

"I know he won't kill me." Dawn said, but then she smirked, "I hope so."

"It's a very bad idea, Dawn." Anya repeated, "Have Jean come with you."

"Yeah, right, I want to talk about peace and I come with a slayer?" Dawn snorted.

"All right, I agree, but you shouldn't go alone." Anya said. Dawn thought for a moment and knew about one person who would come with her.

"I know who would come with me, now, can you tell me where Spike is?" Dawn asked. Anya sighed and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened them and looked at the young woman in front of her.

"He's coming, Dawn." Anya said, "He's leaving Los Angeles right now."

---------------------------------------

Another half an hour later and after a million explanations and lies, Dawn and her accomplice left the Summers' residence. They knew that Spike was on the way and they had to intercept him. Dawn had told nothing to the Scooby gang in fear that they might try to stop her. Only Anya and her partner in crime knew what she was going to do. Dawn was driving the black Honda and her passenger shook her head.

"I don't know why you always ask me to cover your crimes, Dawnie." Tara said.

"Because I love you and you love me?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but I believe that this is a very stupid idea." The blonde witch stated.

"I know, that's why you're here with me." Dawn replied.

"Maybe Jean was better suited for this task." Tara said.

"Can't bring a slayer when trying to talk with a vampire." Dawn said.

"What if he goes mad on us, Dawnie?" Tara asked.

"That's where you come in." Dawn answered, "You freeze him or something and we run like hell."

"Once again, a very stupid idea." Tara sighed and looked at the road. They would meet Spike again in about half an hour, and that might be the time they had left to live.

----------------------------------------

"He's where?" Dawn asked again and looked at the Mc Donald's and smirked.

"He always liked burgers." Dawn stated. Anya had told her on the cell phone that Spike was now in a stationary position, and after a locating spell performed by Tara, they located the vampire on the fast food local.

"Ready, Dawn?" Tara asked. They both entered the establishment and looked around for the vampire. They were looking for the peroxide-bleached head but they weren't able to find him. After ten minutes of searching, a man stood up from his place and grabbed a coat. A leather coat. Dawn looked at him and noticed the high cheekbones. But there was no bleached hair, and the man had a beard. When he placed the leather coat on, Dawn recognized the vampire immediately. Her first reaction was to run and hug him, but she had to be careful. It wasn't the same vampire she trusted before. She looked at Tara and they both nodded. Spike approached them but he didn't seem to actually notice them. Dawn had to do something quick or he'd walk right past them and he'd go away.

"Spike?" She asked. The vampire stopped and turned to look at whoever had called his name. He noticed the two girls and his posture changed. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know who I am?" Dawn asked, hoping to have some impact on the vampire. Spike eyed both her and Tara, who had fallen silent behind Dawn, as if to watch her back. 

Spike seemed to have a hint of recognition and fetched the paper he had on his pocket. He took out the crumbled photograph and stared at it. He then looked back at Dawn and his face remained neutral.

"Dawn." He said. Dawn smiled but still kept her distance.

"You still remember me." She said.

"Barely." He replied, "What do you want?"

Dawn's face almost fell at the harshness of Spike's voice. She managed to gain some control and stared at him.

"I know you want us to leave you alone," Dawn said, "but I need to talk to you."

Spike looked behind Dawn and noticed the blonde woman standing there. There was something about the two girls that was disturbing him. 

But not in an uncomfortable way.

"Tara?" Spike asked. The blonde witch smiled weakly and nodded.

"Hi, Spike." She said. Spike was feeling confused now.

He hated that sensation.

"Spill." Spike coldly said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Talk. That's what you wanted, innit?" Spike said. Dawn thought that Spike had been happy to see them.

"Uhm, in private?" Dawn asked. She didn't want to start a scandal inside the place. Spike looked around and made no attempt to move.

"This place's as good as any other. Talk." He said. Dawn sighed and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"You want to kill us?" She asked in a tiny voice. Spike's spine shivered when he heard her like that, but he wouldn't allow that to distract him.

"Just the slayer." Spike nearly growled, "You lot should stay out of my way."

"She's my sister." Dawn said, "Could you at least give her a chance?"

"You wouldn't leave me alone." Spike said, "I have to take matters into my own hands."

"Then, talk with us." Tara said. Spike and Dawn turned to see her. "What happened to you, Spike?"

"You all happened to me." He said, as he began walking past them. He was feeling bad for seeing the girl's teary eyes. What the hell was going on?

"You promised." Dawn said, her voice threatening to break.

The voice and the statement of his promise hit him like a rock. Memories of Dawn flooded inside his head and his heart. He remembered what he thought about her. He knew then that he could always be truthful to her. Only her.

But three years of apathy had taken their toll.

"Stay out of Sunnydale, Dawn." Spike said, without turning back to look at her. 

"What?" Dawn asked. Spike now turned around and blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Please stay out of Sunnydale, you too, Tara." Spike said.

"You know we can't." Tara said, "Talk with us, Spike. Or else we'll have to fight."

"I know." Spike said, "I'm trying to remember what I promised you, Dawn, don't make it harder."

"I can't forfeit my sister and my friends, Spike." Dawn stated, "Give us a chance to try to fix what happened."

"What I did to Riley and Angelus was no accident, Dawn." Spike said, "You came looking for me asking for explanations."

"It wasn't me," Dawn said, "it was Anya."

"You know what I'm talking about." Spike growled. Some kids who were near them heard the animalistic sound and ran from their places.

"It was bad judgment," Dawn said, "let's now try to avoid a fight."

"Don't know about it, Dawn." Spike said, "I've set my mind on killing the slayer."

"We'll find another way," Dawn insisted, "I believe that Giles would listen to you."

Spike's eyes narrowed. Dawn had a point. Having remembered his promise to Dawn, he knew that killing the slayer would hurt her. And most importantly, she wouldn't allow it. Should a fight ensue, he knew that the slayer's stupid friends would participate in it. 

He still didn't care that much about them, but Dawn was another matter.

"We'll talk." Spike said, "Under my own terms."

Dawn and Tara smiled. They had achieved what they went to get.

"What terms?" Dawn asked.

"I won't kill any of the humans or Anyanka." Spike said, "As long as you don't try to kill me first."

"Done." Tara said, but she was beginning to feel nervous because he hadn't said anything about Jean or Buffy. And he didn't know that Angel was on his way to Sunnydale.

"And another thing." Spike said. Dawn and Tara looked at him.

"Get the slayer out of the way." Spike said. Dawn and Tara looked puzzled at him.

"If I see her, I will kill her."

End of Chapter.


	12. There's No Place Like Home

**A/N:** This is Part Twelve of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense.

Still have an enormous writer's block in my head. There are certain ideas I have that could disappoint some of you when the time comes for me to write them. Should I give you a fair warning or do you want the surprise?

Let me know about it.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's No Place Like Home

"What?!" Dawn asked. She wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"If I so much see, smell or feel the slayer near, I will rip her fucking head off. Is it clear, Dawn?" Spike said. He was feeling very uncomfortable next to the girl. He was feeling things he had sworn not to feel ever again. He had forgotten everything about her, and now, after two minutes of seeing her again he was falling into his old persona.

"But you have to talk to all of us," Dawn said, "and ripping my sister's head off is not part of the deal!"

"That's the way it'll be, Dawn." Spike said, "If you indeed wish to talk with me, take the slayer out of the city. Out of the bloody state or country, I don't care. Just get her off my sight."

"She won't abide to it." Dawn said, crossing her arms in front of her. Spike closed in on Dawn and stared at her. Hard.

"Listen, girl, I'm trying really hard to contain myself here." Spike said, and a tiny flicker of yellow sparkled in his eyes, "I remember how important you were to me. Don't make me forget it again."

Dawn took a step back but Tara stood her ground.

"You ask for an almost impossible task, Spike." Tara said, "Buffy won't like your conditions."

"Like I said. Take it or leave it." Spike said, "I suggest you take it. If I arrive in Sunnydale and the slayer's around, I will kill her."

Tara shook her head and sighed.

"Are you that lost, Spike?" Tara asked. Spike then stared at her.

"No, Tara. Since Dawn is so keen here about keeping promises, then that's what I will do."

With that, Spike turned around and exited the place. It was a weird sight because neither Dawn nor Tara had ever seen Spike in the sunlight. They kept looking at him until he disappeared around a corner. Dawn sighed and turned to look at Tara.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"First of all, we have to find a very good reason to explain what we have just done." Tara replied. 

"Do you think we'll convince him of not killing Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know, Dawnie." Tara said, "And what did he mean with the keeping promises?"

"He promised Buffy he'd kill her if he ever saw her again." 

"Oh, boy. That's bad."

"Yup. I'm beginning to think that he's far beyond our reach."

"But how to stop him, then?"

"My sister managed to stop him once, before."

"With the ring on his hand?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't on this mood."

"Is he that good of a fighter?"

"Don't know. I guess the odds are on us since we have two slayers on our side."

"Will it suffice?"

"I hope so. I think that we're going to have to stop Angel from going to Sunnydale."

"No reason to add more gasoline to this mix?"

"Precisely."

"Let's go back and tell the news."

Dawn sighed one more time. It seemed that there were only bad news on her life.

--------------------------------------

Spike walked a bit too hurriedly. He was being bombarded by images and sounds of his past. He felt sick and he had to stop and kneel down. He feared that this would happen every time he met with someone from his past. And yet, it hadn't been like that with soldier boy or with Angelus. He had only felt rage and hate with those two. 

He knew how to deal with rage and hate, but what happened when people he cared about confronted him?

Such was the case with Tara and Dawn. He had loved Dawn and cared about Tara. They were always civil and decent with him now that he remembered. He had tried not to hurt them because they had not hurt him. He now only feared one thing. To lose control. 

For the time being, the best choice was that the slayer should remove herself from his path. If she didn't, then things would get ugly.

--------------------------------------

"I believe he's dealing." Tara said.

"What?" Dawn asked. They were now nearing the house on Revello drive and they had been planning about what to tell the scoobies.

"Yes, he's dealing." Tara repeated, "He's reacting to the things that have been happening to him."

"Huh?"

"He dealt with each of us when he left, remember?"  Tara asked. Dawn nodded. "He treated us the way we treated him, hence the violence with Xander and Buffy and his calmness with us."

"I see your point, but he was really rude with us back there." Dawn said.

"Yes, Dawn, but he has been lately confronted by people he hates." Tara stated.

"Riley and Angel." Dawn said.

"Exactly."

"Then how will he react with Buffy?"

"I don't know. I bet he doesn't knows as well."

"It didn't seem like that to me."

"I could be wrong, of course."

"Being wrong now means being dead."

"It's an idea, Dawn. It could explain his behavior."

"I hope so. I don't think I want him back this way."

"How come?"

"He's not what he used to be."

"I know."

They fell into silence and they kept that way until they arrived home. They were weary of the situation that awaited them but they had to tell the story. As soon as they walked through the door, a very frantic slayer appeared.

"There you are!" Buffy said, "Why didn't you answer your cell phone?!"

"Uhm, let me explain." Dawn said, "I had my reasons."

"We are now in a siege, Dawn, you can't disappear like that!" Buffy nearly screamed.

"Slayer, calm down." Dawn said, remaining calm, "I had my reasons, besides, Tara was with me."

"I know, but you could have at least called!"

"Shut up and listen, please."

Buffy sighed.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Don't be mad but we went looking for Spike."

"What?!!" Buffy screamed this time. Her eyes went wide open and her breath got caught in her throat. 

"I needed to talk to him." Dawn said, shrugging. Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly, everybody in the house gathered around them, having heard Buffy's scream.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"Dawn did another stupid thing!" Buffy said.

"Hey!" Dawn objected.

"How could you call then what you did?!"

"Tara was with me!"

"Should I ground Tara as well?!"

"Could you at least listen to me before you scream?!"

"Ladies," Giles said, rubbing his head, "could we at least listen to what happened?"

"Uhm, I guess I should explain." Tara said, raising her hand, "We went looking for Spike."

A general 'What?!' echoed through the house.

"We thought it'd be better than just waiting for him to come and kill us." Tara said. Willow walked to her and grabbed her hand.

"Are you all right?" Willow asked, "The both of you?"

Both Tara and Dawn nodded, and another general sigh was heard.

"Since you are alive and untouched, could you tell us what happened?" Giles asked.

"We found him right outside of L.A.," Dawn said, "and we did talk with him."

"And?" 

"He agreed to talk to us."

"Talk? About?"

"Giving him a chance to explain."

"He agreed to that?"

"Yes, uhm, under certain conditions."

"Conditions? Now we're accommodating ourselves to his needs?" Xander barked.

"Would you rather prefer him barging into the house and killing you this time?" Dawn said. Xander shut up and traced the scar that he had on his face.

"Fine, what did Spike had to say then?" Xander asked.

Dawn looked at Tara and then at her shoes. 

"Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"He will talk to us only if you're gone." Dawn said, looking at Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"His demands are for you to be out of the city when he comes, or else he'll kill you as soon as he sees you." Tara said. Everyone stood silent and didn't know what to say. A choice had to be made then.

"So, in other words, we have to choose Spike over Buffy?" Willow asked.

"No." Tara said, gripping Willow's hand harder, "We have to get Buffy out of town so that Spike won't kill her. The same goes for Jean."

"I won't run." Buffy said, her voice a bit higher than usual.

"G-man?" Xander asked, "What should we do?"

Giles took off his glasses and stared ahead. He was confused.

"I honestly don't know." Giles said, "I'm not certain about the idea."

"I say we stay and fight." Jean said, "How hard could it be to beat him between two slayers?"

"At this point, I have no idea." Giles said, "Spike now is the unknown quantity."

"We won't be chased off." Jean stated, "I haven't met this Spike and I already don't like him."

"Jean's right." Xander said, "He's hurting people we know!"

"It's like this," Dawn said, "either we stay and fight, or we buy time and try to reason with him."

"I vote for fighting." Xander said.

"You won't be of much use, Xander." Willow said, "All you could do is try to jam a stake into him. With the ring in his hand, you won't be able to do anything."

"Sure know how to bruise my ego." Xander replied.

"It's called being realistic." Giles said, "Out of us, only Jean and Buffy stand a chance. I don't think even magic could harm him now, which rules out Tara and Anya."

"It all comes down to fight or flight, then?" Buffy asked.

"It's your call, Buffy." Giles said, "You know we will support you on any decision you take."

"Jean?" Buffy asked.

"You know I'd rather fight than run." Jean said, "But you know this Spike more than I do, so it's up to you."

Buffy analyzed the situation. Her mind ran through it over and over again. After some agonizing seconds, she made her choice.

"Let's call Angel."

-----------------------------------------

He decided to wait for the night. They would surely need some time to figure out what to do. He now really didn't want to face the slayer. In the fragile state his mind was, he'd surely react by killing everyone and everything around. It's not that it mattered who he killed, but the fact that he had fought so hard to control his impulses and he didn't want it to be shattered by the damned slayer.

Her sister had already scrambled his head.

And yet there he was, some feet away from the house that held so many memories for him. Memories of pain and death. 

Memories of fear.

The house held in it all the things that had destroyed Spike's life and the reasons for his actual personality.

Spike shook his head and willed all the stupid thoughts out of his head, only one remaining still.

There was no place like home.

End of Chapter.


	13. The Gathering

**A/N:** This is Part Thirteen of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense.

Still haven't heard from you. Should you be warned or do you prefer the surprise?

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gathering

The house was just as he remembered it. It only had a different color but apart from it there was no change in it. He slowly approached and sought the presence of the slayer.

He felt none of it. 

It seemed that they had listened to his petition and the slayer had left. 

Good.

He was in no condition for a fight. Not physically but mentally instead. Every time he saw someone from his past, a rain of memories fell upon him and it crippled his mind. He couldn't fight anyone if he was losing control and freaking out in front of her.

He knew that the slayer's friends and family'd face him, but he could handle them. He wasn't sure if the ring could protect him from magic, and it wasn't a good time to find out about it.

Spike took a deep, unnecessary breath and proceeded to knock on the door.

-------------------------------------

The Scooby gang had planned what to do should an eventuality occur. They knew that the ring practically made Spike invincible but they had to be prepared. They had all agreed on one basic thing: They wouldn't invite Spike into the house under any circumstance.

Their lives depended on that. 

Since they didn't know when would Spike choose to attack, they had agreed on staying in the Summers' household in camp for as long as necessary. They were all nervous and felt as if they were on siege. 

Four adults, an ex-demon and a watcher would have to face on their own one of the most violent vampires that walked the earth. And now, he was as unpredictable as he had been when they first met him.

Each remembered the last talk they'd had with him and the picture was a bleak one. 

Xander, out of them all, feared for his life. He had been the one who bothered the vampire the most. Riley had been in Spike's unlife for a year or so and he had lost his hands. Alexander Harris felt that he wouldn't see the sun again.

The knock on the door frightened them all but soon they all placed themselves on their fighting positions. Another thing they agreed on was that Anya and Dawn would be the last line of defense. Dawn was not to be harmed.

Giles nodded at them all and opened the door. He feared not, for no vampire could enter the house. A vampire that he felt knew no more greeted him.

"Spike." Giles said.

"Rupert." Spike replied. An awkward silence fell between both of them. They had arrived to a certain sense of respect years earlier and now it was on the brink of destruction. The vampire's intentions would define that feeling.

"It's been a while." Spike said. Strangely enough, Giles wasn't freaking him out. It could've been those months he spent talking every night with the watcher. Spike would never tell anyone, but he saw Giles as a surrogate father, even to himself.

"It has been, indeed." Giles said. He was also feeling uncomfortable. He felt he owed so much to the vampire but he also knew that the course of action that Spike followed was wrong. Giles didn't care much for Riley or Angel but he did care for Buffy. And logic implied that Spike's next target was Buffy.

"You lot wanted to talk, or so I've heard." Spike said, not moving or making any attempt of going inside the house.

"That depends on what you have to say." Giles said. Spike looked at Giles intently.

"I thought you'd be making the questions." Spike said, "I don't have anything to talk about."

"Why did you hurt Riley?" Giles asked.

"He had it coming." Spike answered.

"Why?"

"Had m'reasons."

"Not enough."

"I wanted to."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"Didn't want to."

"But mutilating him was what you wanted?"

"The boy had issues with his self esteem. Just preyed on that."

"Self esteem?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice before."

Giles fell silent for a moment and weighed the vampire's words. They had a sense to it. Riley left because he was insecure about his relationship with Buffy. He was uncomfortable with the idea of Buffy being stronger than him and not needing him as he wanted to.

However, Buffy also had something to do with their problems.

"So you cut off his hands because he left Buffy?" Giles asked. Spike's eyes narrowed and he realized that he had no answer to that particular question.

"The chip in my head for years tells you something?" Spike asked, trying to change the subject.

"You still didn't kill him. That is strange. The same with Angel." Giles continued.

"Angelus and I had some story. It's finished now."

"Angelus?"

"He has always been and will always be Angelus."

"You won't try to explain anything?"

"Why should I?"

"Buffy will hunt you then. And thanks to you she has help."

"Help?"

"Don't you remember?"

"The favorite question of the bloody century."

"Your memory is broken?"

"For the lack of a better word."

"How long?"

"Since the chip went out."

"Lobotomy."

"You betcha."

"Jean."

"Who?"

"Another slayer. Thanks to you."

"Bloody hell."

"The contracts you extorted out of the Council."

"Bloody hell."

"There are two slayers ready to take you down."

"If they try, then it'll be four to cero."

"You think so?"

"The odds are on me."

"Stop!" A female's voice was heard from behind. Dawn walked to appear into Spike's sight and she seemed angry.

"Dawn." Spike said.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Giles tried to stand between her and the vampire, but she remained where she was, not allowing Giles to interrupt her.

"Why wouldn't you leave me alone?" Spike answered.

"You did hurt Riley." She insisted.

"The boy's still alive. Don't bother me." Spike replied.

"You can still be the way you were." Dawn said, feeling a mixture of emotions swirl inside of her.

"Don't want to." Spike answered, "Will all questions be like this? Have I lost my time?"

"That depended on you." Giles said, coming again into the conversation, "You have not given us any reason to talk instead of fighting."

"I don't owe anyone explanations." Spike growled.

"Your reasons demand an explanation." Giles stated. Spike walked towards Giles until the invisible barrier stopped him.

"Who do you think you are to judge me?" Spike hissed. Giles didn't step back but he didn't move.

"You can't do what you did and expect to get away clean." Giles said. Spike smirked and shook his head.

"You soddin' idiot." Spike said, "You all think you are better than me?"

The whole Scooby gang then stood behind Giles, bearing weapons and showing a united front.

"We don't behave like animals. Yes." Xander said. Spike then began laughing his cold laughter.

"I'm now the animal?" He asked. 

"You tried to kill us all many times." Xander stated, and ran a finger through the scar in his face, "Even after you worked with us."

"It didn't matter to you that I worked with you, why should it matter to me?" Spike asked. Xander's mouth shut down at the question. He couldn't answer to that.

"You can't do the things you did, Spike." Willow then pitched in, "It was obvious that sooner or later Buffy would come for you."

"The worst part is I think that you knew." Tara said, "You knew this would happen."

"You stupid idiots." Spike hissed. Everyone shut up and raised their weapons. They felt like standing in the zoo and as if they were teasing the tiger in its cage.

"Threats won't cut it, Spike." Giles said. Spike's eyes flared yellow and a low growl began in his throat.

"You demand explanations of my actions, fine." Spike growled, "I'm a vampire. It's what I do. I can't believe I tried to behave like you soddin' humans."

"So you accept that you behaved no better than an animal." Giles stated. Spike's growling grew in intensity and he stared at him.

"Listen to your words, watcher, you condemn me for the things I did to your precious slayer and yourselves." Spike said, now pacing like a caged beast, "But you all have your own sins."

"What are you talking about?" Giles asked.

"You condemn me for acting like the vampire I am. You condemned me for trying to be good. You punished me for things I did years ago and you punished me for showing the slayer what I felt." Spike growled, feeling the rage boiling inside of him. The sight of the group in front of him was bringing back memories, and not pleasant ones.

"You can't expect us to…"

"Shut up!" Spike shouted, interrupting Giles in the middle of his sentence, "I know I am a vampire. I know I am a monster. I like behaving like one. It's my nature. But let's see the nature of humans, shall we?"

"The nature of humans?" Giles asked, gripping his battle-axe hard, keeping it hidden behind the door.

"Oh, yes, from what I've heard and seen, all of you haven't been all perfect with your precious slayer." Spike stated.

"What do you mean with that?!" Xander shouted from behind them all. Spike smiled and showed his fangs a bit; his eyes still glowing golden with yellow sparks.

"You all did something to the slayer as well, idiots." Spike said, "One way or another, you all have been as mean to her as I was."

"You're fucking crazy." Xander barked out, "We have never done the things you did to her."

"Really, stupid boy?" Spike asked, "From what I've seen, you have hurt her even more than me."

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"I fought physically with her. My intention was to kill her, not to hurt her." Spike stated.

"Oh, that's so very clear." Xander joked.

"Each one of you have done something to her, and you know it." Spike said, "I could make a list of it. You, Giles, the wise father, you left her when she needed you the most. Willow, her best friend, with your spells that never work out, you robbed us all of our memories and almost killed her sister. Anya, who cursed the whole town and killed more men than I ever did. Xander, the useless idiot who is always against what she says. How many times has she saved your sorry ass, you useless piece of shit? Dawn, her sister, who always ran away and got into more trouble than she's worth it, and even you Tara, you almost got her killed when you made demons invisible. And finally, the most evil thing you could do to her. You ripped her out of heaven without even bothering to know where she was. Want to still hold the card that I tried to kill her?"

All the scoobies were shocked at the words the vampire told them. He gathered all the things that the group had done in the past, and it was true. Each and every one of them had done something to Buffy.

"And yet, you still judge me and condemn me when I acted the way I was supposed to act. I worked for your understanding, not your forgiveness. Have any of you actually asked for the slayer's forgiveness for all the shit you've pulled these years?"

Each and every one of the scoobies thought about it for a second. They would have asked for her forgiveness, and it's certain that she must have given it.

But there was a certain truth about it.

"You're twisting the things that happened." Xander said, "Just like with Adam."

"Oh, and I certainly forgot about that demon you summoned, boy." Spike hissed, "How many lives were lost on Sunnydale that day? Did you count? Or where you so busy still remembering how many times I tried to kill you?"

"You know that's not what I wanted to…" Xander began, but he knew that he had no excuse for that. Soon, all the scoobies where remembering the things they had done. It was true. Each and every one of them had done something that hurt their friend, one way or the other.

"So there, people." Spike said, "You filled your mouths with your insults to me, but you have never seen the way your actions hurt the slayer."

The feeling of despair was soon felt on the house. The whole gang didn't know what to do.  Spike, on the other hand, was as desperate as they all were. The memories whirling inside his head were too much for him to take. He had gone defensive immediately and he was still feeling cornered, even if he was the one standing on the outside. He chose to retreat, turning around and walking away when he smelt something that he hadn't smelt before.

A soft odor still lingered on the house. A soft mixture of a flowery scent, mixed with a perfume he hadn't smelt before. But on top of it all, an odor that he had identified so long ago, an essence that embodied so many things that affected his life.

Vanilla.

"You are still a master manipulator, aren't you?" A female's voice was heard. It was followed by two different heartbeats that Spike identified, approaching him from behind. 

How had he missed that?

He turned around slowly and his eyes fell on a sight he had erased from his mind.

"Slayer."

End of Chapter.


	14. Old Wounds

**A/N:** This is Part Fourteen of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Wounds

Ever had that feeling of everything rushing down your body?

 As if your every sense of being was like a tidal wave that washed all that was inside of you away?

As if your mind broke down and all the jagged pieces shattered your focus, your concentration, your mind itself?

Spike did at that precise moment. His mind and emotions rushed and hit him full force.  And it all happened because of the sight of one person. 

"Slayer" He said. Buffy and the brunette both crossed their arms and stared at him.

"Yeah," Buffy said, "and not just one."

Buffy's words were true. Spike's instincts told him that the brunette standing next to the blonde was also a slayer. Two warriors whose purpose in life was to exterminate his kind were standing in front of him.

Needless to say, he felt he was at a serious disadvantage, and not because of strength or fighting skills, but because of his state of mind.

The two girls were saying something. They were advancing on him and soon they left the safety that the house provided. How had they hid themselves? He hadn't been able to feel them, and it had been their scents and their heartbeats the thing that gave them away. Another thought inside a tornado of thoughts. Serious confusion got hold of him and his instincts dictated that he should fight. That he should destroy that which was disturbing his mind.

------------------------------------------

"Have you heard anything we've said so far?" Buffy asked, uncrossing her arms and looking intently at Spike. He didn't look as menacing as she had thought he'd look. Instead, he seemed confused and lost, almost like a cat after a car has hit it. 

"Spike?" Buffy asked, not certain of what she was feeling at the moment. The vampire reacted to the sound of her voice but he didn't seem to acknowledge her. His eyes were yellow, just as she remembered watching them the last time. But they were unfocused, as if he was somewhere else or as if his mind was not entirely there. Jean waved her hand in front of Spike but it seemed as if he was completely lost in thought.

"He doesn't look that threatening." Jean said, "It's like the lights are on but no one's home."

Jean kept waving her arm but Buffy stopped her.

"Don't do that." Buffy said, "Don't ever let your guard down in front of him."

Jean weighed the situation and tucked her hands in her pockets. From the little things she had heard about William the Bloody, it was best to know when to be calm.

-----------------------------------------

Jean had meant it as a joke but Spike was indeed lost somewhere else. His mind and his gut told him vaguely about the danger he was in, but his memories and feelings were doing something else entirely.

All he could see were the old memories that he had tried so hard to avoid. The things he had done to the slayer and the things she had done to him. He remembered so clearly the way he had tried to kill her before, and the way it had confused him to see her so broken on so many different occasions.  He recalled as well the way she had been with him. The harsh words between the two of them. The broken bones and all the blood between them. The crushing of his feelings every time he showed them to her. Where there had been anger now there was only a feeling of loss. He remembered now that he always felt angry after she did something to him, but now there was nothing. 

He had walked away from all those feelings and images. He had once told himself that he wouldn't leave her, no matter what, but now he was just like everyone else. He had also left her.

But then again, he was the only one who had a true reason for leaving. Maybe it was a selfish reason but she had driven him away.  

And why was he thinking that at the moment?

The young brunette was waving her arm in front of him, trying to attract his attention. The blonde woman took her arm and said something. Spike couldn't take it anymore and he just broke down.

He howled.

------------------------------------

The sound took the two slayers by surprise. They had never expected for the vampire to just howl like an animal in the middle of the night. Both of them took on their fighting positions and got ready for anything. Spike soon calmed down and he focused on the two girls. 

"Two slayers." He said, "One giant mistake."

"What?" Buffy asked. 

"It seems I had something to do with this… development." Spike said, "I'll have to fix it."

"Fix it? We're not an accident!" Jean said.

"Just a lapse of thought, kid." Spike stated, "Simple to be discarded."

"Enough of these games, Spike." Buffy interrupted, "You've hurt my friends for the last time."

"Oh, and I feel so bad about it." 

"You should."

"Care to tell me why?"

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"Couldn't before."

"This time I've got help."

"Oh yeah, like the junior league will be of much use."

"Hey!" Jean interjected, "I'm not the junior league."

"Don't let him get to you, Jeannie." Buffy said, "He just wants to bait you."

"Bait?" Spike asked, allowing his fangs to grow, "I don't need any tricks, slayer."

"Well, you always were a trickster." Buffy answered.

"Not anymore." Spike growled and began circling around. Buffy and Jean noticed and immediately realized that the time for talking was over.

The fighting would begin.

-----------------------------------

An hour later and the battle had not diminished its intensity. Two slayers couldn't seem to take the ring off of Spike's fingers. The vampire was indeed a strong opponent and the two years he spent fighting and killing demons had only increased his skills.

However, someone had to lose, and this time, experience won over strength. 

Jean was left unconscious after a good placed punch into the side of her head. She flew to crash against the porch's steps and she lied there unmoving. Buffy wanted to see how she was but she couldn't let her guard down. Not now, when she had lost her partner.

Yet, her friends reacted almost immediately and dragged the injured slayer into the house, where she would be safe. Worry was etched on their faces as they realized that now Buffy was all alone against Spike. They wanted to help but it was not a very smart thing to do, considering that the two fighters seemed lost on the violence. 

Spike seemed more feral by the minute, and Buffy seemed to grow tired. She wasn't accustomed to such an extended fight. Usually, she fought with the vampire for a while and then staked him. This time, the task was harder, because she had to defeat him first in order to take the ring off his hand. 

Obviously, Spike did his best to guard his left hand. He was also tired as hell and he felt like giving up as the battle continued. He saw no point to continuing and he was feeling more confused by the minute. 

Also, the proximity to the slayer was also bringing back more painful memories. The same that had plagued him when he finally got the chip off his head, three years ago. Every memory brought back the old feelings and there was a sense of loss and despair every time they touched. 

His attack was slowly losing interest and power. His speed was affected as well and Buffy soon managed to get in more punches than before. She noticed the lack of responsiveness from the vampire and saw that as her opportunity. She tackled him and kneed him as they landed. They rolled over and she slammed her fist into Spike's face and drove her elbow into his throat. Spike growled and tried to get her off, grabbing her hair and twisting her head. Buffy grunted painfully but she slapped him in the eyes with her open palm, forcing him to close his eyes. 

She immediately went for his left arm, trying to break it above the elbow, but it wasn't as easy as she thought when he tried to bite her. She rolled over but she never let go of his arm. She rolled over, which caused Spike's arm to twist and he had to roll as well in order to be in a comfortable situation. Those moments gave Buffy the chance to stand on her arms and bring her knees down on Spike's trunk. The impact was enough to crack some ribs and make Spike cough some blood. It seemed that the ring only made him impervious to sunlight and getting killed, but not from getting hurt. Spike's mind was now operating on a very primal level, and his mind told him that the blonde girl on top of him was the main cause of all his pain. 

Such primitive thoughts indicated him that he should eliminate that which was hurting him. He growled once more and struggled to stand up. Buffy pinned him down and placed her knee on his throat, then using both her hands to try to get the ring. The only problem was that Spike's right arm was left unattended and he again grabbed her hair and pulled. Hard. 

She cried a bit but she kept tugging at his left hand. Spike reacted as a desperate animal and pulled even harder. Buffy was then forced to move her head a bit back, which shifted her weight and allowed Spike's head a little liberty. He then bit down on Buffy's leg, making her jump back and leaving his arm alone. She checked and her leg was only bleeding a little, but her main concern was if he had blood on his mouth. Fortunately, she didn't see any trace of the red liquid on his face. He slowly stood up and grabbed his arm. He seemed to be in pain and his eyes were not focusing fully on Buffy. No coherent thoughts indicated him what to do. The only things that were on his mind were memories of pain and hurt, all of them delivered by the pretty girl in front of him.

Something had to be done about it.

---------------------------------------

Buffy noticed something weird on the vampire as his attacks lost force. He seemed to be lost somewhere else and she found it unnerving. If he could hold her off while not even focusing, what could he do when he fought with his mind on it?

She decided not to worry and tried to get that ring once and for all. Buffy ran and flipped until both her feet connected with Spike's jaw. He tumbled backwards but he didn't fall. Buffy pressed on the attack and struck at his feet. She thought that maybe she'd have a better chance if he was on down. She punched him repeatedly, trying to make him lose focus and use that as her advantage. 

After a few minutes, Spike stopped moving and she saw that as her only chance. She moved quickly and grabbed is left hand, lifting it off the ground and she tried to get the ring.  However, Spike wasn't unconscious and he punched her as hard as he could. Buffy couldn't stop the punch and she stumbled back. She had fallen on the trap and it seemed that Spike was not playing. He kicked her head as soon as he stood up and jumped on top of her. He landed flat on her stomach, which caused her to lose her breath and he punched her repeatedly. Spike was beyond any known reason and he only wanted to destroy her.

Buffy's desperation grew and she tried to get him off her, managing to turn around and she tried to crawl away. Spike didn't allow her to do so and pushed her face into the ground. Buffy tasted dirt and grass before spitting and coughing a bit. She spat some blood and it was all that Spike needed to lose control completely. He hit her once again and acted the way his instinct told him.

He didn't even bother to take the hair off the way.

He just grabbed her head and her left arm to get it out of the way.

The vampire that had tried so hard to control his instincts and his impulses lost the fight with himself.

Spike bit Buffy's neck with all the force he could.

End of Chapter.   


	15. A Tale of the Summer

**A/N:** This is Part Fifteen of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense.

Also, this chapter will be a long one. I mean, a LONG one, so either I write it in two parts or please have some patience and read the whole thing. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Tale of the Summer

Buffy had been bitten before in her life, by three famous and legendary vampires. The master had almost killed her and he had left a scar. Angel had been almost tender and he had also left a mark. Dracula's bite was different; two elegant punctures in her neck, almost invisible now.

But Spike's bite was brutal. He didn't even care if he got the artery in his savagery. Buffy squirmed underneath Spike's weight and did her best to break free. She pulled at whatever she could hold on to, managing to get a hold of the leather duster. Spike wiggled and almost lost his leverage on top of Buffy, so he instinctively freed himself of the coat. Buffy was then pinned down again and tried to kick him. However, Spike had her on a death grip and she feared that any violent movement and the vampire would rip off a chunk of her neck.

So, actually, there was nothing else she could do. Then, the proud slayer did the only thing she could think about.

"Help!"

--------------------------------

Spike was not aware of the thing he was doing. His mind was not on the yard on a house on Revello drive, fighting a blonde girl and biting her with such violence that he could tear her throat apart. His mind was on a different time and a different place. The only images coming were those of the slayer hurting him. The violence and the hate directed towards him were guiding him and he wanted that to stop.

Yet, two things made him stop. The horrible taste that was filling his mouth, and the terrified scream that pierced the night got him back in the here and now.

--------------------------------

The Scooby gang rushed out as soon as Spike pinned Buffy down, and their blood froze when they heard her scream as soon as the vampire bit her. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and didn't know what to do. If Buffy and Jean couldn't take him out, what could they do?

"Stop it!" Dawn asked, running faster than the others, taking Giles' battle-axe from his hands and ready to slam it into Spike's head. However, she didn't have to, because the vampire slowly stood up and seemed confused. Dawn stopped and stared at him, and then she noticed that his eyes were no longer yellow, but they were back blue, and he seemed as startled as she was.

"Dawn?" He asked, "I…" 

"Step away from my sister." Dawn said, tears falling down her cheeks. Spike looked at her and then back to where a whimpering slayer was grabbing her neck. Blood poured from her neck and she was breathing shallowly. Spike licked his lips and tasted blood. Slayer's blood.

Where it was before the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, now it was sour and felt tainted in his mouth. He spat it away and felt nauseous. But the look on Dawn's face disturbed him the most. He tried to apologize but nothing came out of his mouth. 

He just ran away.

-----------------------------------

Some time later, after her friends had cured her neck, Buffy sat on the living room, trying to figure out what had happened. Sure, the fight had ensued but Spike had both her and Jean at his mercy and he didn't kill them. What was going on? Was he only hurting them and bragging about it?

It seemed likely. He had done it to Riley and did it to Angel. However, Dawn had told them all that Spike wanted to kill her, and after remaining hidden and asking Angel not to come, she expected Spike to be furious. 

Instead, she confronted a confused vampire, who behaved no better than an animal.

But there was something else disturbing her. Why were her friends so perturbed about the things that the vampire had told them?

She had an idea about it. A topic that had been avoided for three and a half years now.

Buffy had to ask their friends about it.

-------------------------------------

The whole gang was on the kitchen, trying to force Jean to take a pill for her headache. Spike had hit her pretty hard and her head was pounding with every heartbeat. 

They all fell silent when Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"How are you all?" She asked. 

"Coping." Giles answered, "How's your neck?"

"A little sore." Buffy said, moving her head a bit, "He almost bit a piece of it off."

"I noticed." Giles sighed, "You know there's not much we can do."

"Yes," Buffy replied, "But I have a question for you all."

"About?" Giles asked.

"You all have to answer." Buffy said, pointing to them all, "Why were you so disturbed about the things that Spike said?"

They all lowered their heads and shuffled their feet. They were silent until Tara decided to speak.

"Mostly because all of the things he said were true."

"I realize that," Buffy said, "but why did it bother you so much?"

"Uhm," Willow cleared her throat, "we never noticed that he paid attention to such events."

"He worked with you for a whole summer." Buffy said, "He has been around us almost from day one."

"Yes," Dawn said, "and we talked with him about many things."

"Which brings me to the question I want  to ask." Buffy said, taking a seat, "What happened with Spike the summer I was dead?"

"I think we told you about it." Willow replied, "He worked with us and helped with some things."

"I know all that." Buffy said, "I want to know specifically what happened."

"We already told you everything." Xander pitched in.

"It's not enough." Buffy said, "You know you haven't told me everything and I want to know all about it."

She crossed her arms and then stared at Tara and Willow.

"You will help me."

--------------------------------

"You want us to do what?" Tara asked. Buffy had spent the last twenty minutes explaining her idea to the two witches and the rest of the group.

"I want you to share your memories with me." Buffy said, "I'm sure that there is a spell for that. If there is a spell to make us lose our memories then there must be one to share them."

Willow looked down at hearing the obvious reference to her failed spell in the past. Buffy felt somewhat bad for having struck at the raw nerve that Spike had exposed, but she needed her answers.

"All right, I'll do it." Tara said, "But I need some time."

"We've got all the time in the world."

-------------------------------

Twenty-five minutes later, the group was sitting on the floor of the living room. They all were forming a circle with Tara at the beginning and Buffy at the end of it. Jean was included but since she had no memories of Spike then she'd only receive them and not broadcast them.

"It took me some time but I found everything we needed." Tara said, "Even the piece of clothing needed."

Buffy nodded and placed the leather coat on the center of the circle. Tara took out some herbs and a potion. She chanted some words and placed the herbs on top of the coat, soaking it all with the potion.

"Why did we need the piece of clothing?" Dawn asked.

"To focus our memories, Dawnie." Willow said, "By concentrating on the leather coat, we will only share the memories of Spike and the memories of that summer."

"Oh."

"Won't that ruin it?"

"Uh?"

"The coat."

"Ah, the potion. No it won't."

"Oh."

"Everyone, quiet please." Tara said, and then began chanting in an unknown language. The herbs began boiling and soon were dissolved with the potion. A mist began forming above the soaked coat and tendrils appeared. The green colored gas then wrapped its tentacles around the heads of each Scooby and hovered in there.

Soon, Buffy's mind was filled with images, scents and feelings from the past. The first wave of images came from Xander, whose memories of the vampire consisted mainly of drinking and playing pool with Spike. Companionship and certain respect came with the memories.

Then came Giles' images, which depicted Spike as a warrior and a babysitter. Scenes of Spike fighting and taking care of Dawn appeared, next to the feeling of a certain respect and the need to have him around. Buffy then found out how much the Scoobies depended on Spike in the fights all that summer. Without her around, he was the only one who could kill demons on a fight.

Willow's turn came and a specific image was burnt on Buffy's mind. Her broken body on top of a pile of rubble. Her friends around her. And behind them all, a figure clad in black, shivering and trembling on the ground. 

Spike.

Spike was crying for her. She had seen him cry once in front of her mother's grave, but she never expected him to cry over her. Buffy was shocked and tried to comprehend the images on her mind. Similar to Giles' memories, Willow's also depicted Spike as a needed ally but she thought of the vampire as a friend.

Tara's feelings were pretty much similar to those of Willow's, but her memories portrayed Spike as a true friend. Someone who was there for them and helped them every time he was needed.

Anya's memories were not very deep, for she didn't care that much about the vampire, but the common element in all the images was the fact that Spike was always there.

Finally, Buffy's mind was assaulted by Dawn's thoughts and memories. Without a doubt, Dawn trusted Spike with her life. The images showed Spike holding Dawn when she cried. Playing dumb teenage games with her. Staying by her side when the living got tough. And always, helping her with anything the girl asked. Obviously, Dawn's feelings were those of trust, comfort and love that Buffy always suspected her little sister had for the vampire.

The strange show finished and Buffy sighed and held her sore neck.

"Well, that was interesting." She said. 

"I didn't know that the spell would be so intense." Giles said.

"You weren't completely honest with me." Buffy said, and she looked at each and every one of them. They all avoided her sight and looked away.

"Answer me something." Buffy asked, "If you all thought of him as a friend, then why did you treat him bad as soon as I came back?"

None of them answered a thing. Once again, things that they didn't want to face confronted them. They didn't understand so they went to square one as soon as Buffy came back. With her back, they wouldn't need Spike anymore.

"We were biased." Willow said, "With you around, it was as if it was wrong for us to be friends with Spike."

"Yeah," Tara said, "He was the enemy again. You are the hero and he should always be the villain."

"That's not the way you felt about him." Buffy stated, "Why did you all lie to me?"

But there were no words. There was no reason for the Scoobies to hate Spike, not after that summer that he worked along with them. When he was there for them; when he bled with them.

All of a sudden, the mist flickered once more and changed color. It turned from green to crimson red, and once again wrapped its tendrils around their heads.

"What is going on, Tara?" Giles asked.

"I don't know!" Tara exclaimed, "It was supposed to turn white and slowly disappear!"

"Well, it certainly isn't disappearing." Dawn said.

And as it happened the first time, images appeared on the minds of the Scoobies. Images that they knew but had never seen from that point of view.

They saw the image of Buffy lying dead in the middle of the construction site. They knew exactly what had happened because they had the image burnt in their minds. There also was the pain they felt when they lost their friend.

But they had never seen it the way that it was shown to them. 

Up until now, they had never taken a second to notice the details of such memory. The image showed them all coming to kneel besides Buffy's dead body, Dawn holding her hand and crying; Willow kissing her forehead. Giles caressing her hair and Tara respectfully arranging her legs so they'd be straight.

They all had a chance to hold her and cry. 

And it was until now when they noticed that Buffy's body was lying in the middle of a big ray of sun. 

They were seeing Spike's memories of the summer.

All of them felt the pain that made a vampire cry; felt the guilt that tore his body, and the silent desperation for not being able to hold her, to say goodbye.

The next image came when they buried her. He had been missing or so they thought. Since Angel had been asked to come, Spike felt left out, and thus he watched the private funeral from afar, not wanting to run into his grandsire. 

After that, every memory that the Scoobies shared was also shown but from Spike's point of view. He felt accepted by the gang, and was slightly contempt with it. But then they all noticed another thing.

Each and every one of them had someone to talk to and someone to cry with. They had been there for each other and had been supportive of each other, asking how they were and every so often crying quietly with each other.

Spike had none of that. 

He had been called upon only when they needed him, and they had never even asked how he was. His memories came with the horrible sensation of loss and pain, augmented every time he saw Dawn. And yet, he never cracked in front of her. He never shed a tear in front of her, and he was always the rock to which she held.

And every night and day he felt guilty for what he believed to be his greatest failure, and he had to swallow it all alone, for no one ever cared how he was.

No one.

The gang felt that pain and despair that the vampire felt for 147 days, and felt remorseful for not ever asking him how he was. They were all so immersed in their own pain and comforting each other that didn't pay much attention to Spike's feelings. Three years ago they had used him as their protector and never asked once how he felt. 

Never.

They excused themselves by thinking that they had never asked him to stay. But they knew that it was a lie; they needed him with them and he had been a true friend to them all.

The memories faded when Buffy came back to life, and this time, the mist did turn white and began to slowly drift away.

This time, they were all silent. Neither of them ever thought that the vampire could feel so much. More likely, they didn't want to think that he felt as much as them.

"What did just happen?" Jean asked.

"Those were..." Dawn began to say, but the words failed.

"Yes," Willow said, "we just saw Spike's memories of that summer."

"I never believed…" Xander said. Anya patted him in the back.

"Indeed." Giles replied, "It seems that we never took notice in his pain."

"What's done is done." Buffy said, rubbing her temples, "We can't do a thing about it."

"What?" Dawn asked, seemingly upset about the carefree way her sister was dealing with the images they just saw.

"I didn't mean it like that." Buffy said, "But it's true. No wonder he left."

"Like you didn't have anything to do with it." Dawn said, fighting tears. Buffy was about to argue when Giles grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you again." He said. Buffy was going to say something but Giles dragged her away. He opened the front door and walked into the sidewalk. Buffy struggled a bit and then freed herself.

"What's wrong, Giles?" Buffy asked, "What is it?"

"You tell me." Giles answered, without looking at her.

"You're not making any sense."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, Giles, you're being so weird lately."

"Weird."

"Now you're going to tell me something I won't like, I bet."

"Good to see that you're so understanding."

"Ok, what will it be this time?"

Giles stared deeply at her and his eyes softened and he sighed.

"Look, Buffy, I know that there are things that you won't ever tell me." He said, "But don't expect me not to find out about them."

"Meaning?"

"You know what I mean."

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

"Why did you ask us to share our memories of that particular summer?"

"Because I was dead. Hello?"

"We told you what happened."

"Not entirely."

"True, but I believe there was another reason for your request."

"Care to share?"

"Later. Answer me something else."

"Something else?"

"You accused Spike of being a manipulator, but I think that you did something similar today."

"I'm not following you."

Giles took off his glasses and stared deeply at Buffy. She felt immediately cornered but didn't try to escape.

"Yes, you do." Giles said.

"Tell me why did you let Spike win."

End of Chapter


	16. Truth Hurts

**A/N:** This is Part Sixteen of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense.

Ok. This is it. I want to thank all of you who have read this thing from the beginning. All the way from the first chapter of ENOUGH to this. Last chapter was long and somewhat violent. You might have thought that this thing would go in one direction. This chapter will change all. I don't know what you expect and maybe I will let you down with this development. 

However, I write my ideas and I'll lead this story the way I want it to. This is the way I want things to go. It may be lame or unoriginal; I won't apologize for that, I can only hope that you'll keep on reading and tell me what you thought of this new direction.

On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth Hurts

"Why did I let what?" Buffy asked.

"Don't play games with me, Buffy." Giles said, "You know what I mean."

"Games?" Buffy inquired, staring at Giles, "Look at my neck, Giles, does this look like a game to you?"

"Of course not," Giles replied, "but I believe that it got a little out of hand."

"What has gotten into you?" Buffy asked, turning around, intent on leaving.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh, yeah? Care to share it with me?" She said, stopping but not turning around.

"You thought that I'd forget that you were on Spike's side when he left."

"I wasn't on anyone's side."

"Say what you want." Giles said, "But you know I'm right."

"How can you be right?" Buffy turned around, almost shouting, "He hurt people who were important to me!"

"I know."

"Then how can you think that I'm on his side?"

"Because I know you."

"I don't think so anymore." 

"Please, Buffy, just listen to me." Giles said, and he held Buffy's shoulders, trying to ease her, "I believe that you had us all recall our memories of Spike for a reason."

"Why should I do that?"

"You want us to remember that he mattered to us."

"So you admit now that he was one of you?"

"I'm aware that he helped us a lot in the past, but he has crossed the line."

"I'm also aware of those things." Buffy sighed, "And he won't get away with it."

"Your plan was not to kill him, was it?" Giles pushed a bit, trying to get answers from Buffy.

"Well, no." Buffy said, looking down, "I only wanted to find him. But then he had to go and do stupid things like maiming Riley and hurting Angel."

"Which then brings us to the original question." Giles said, he let go of Buffy's shoulders and took a step back, "What will we do about him?"

"I tried to see how much of him was left." Buffy said, rubbing her neck, "It seems that not much."

"That was a stupid thing to do, I must say."

"I was careful."

"The blood on your neck tells me otherwise."

"I'm not dead, am I?"

"Jean got hurt."

"A small hit to the head. I've gotten worse."

"Not the issue. You deliberately placed her and yourself in danger."

Buffy shuffled her feet and shrugged. 

"I had it all under control."

"And that heart-piercing scream at the end?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, I know, but still…"

"Look, I had to be sure that we'd give him another chance."

"Another chance at what?"

"I know that it's screwed up, but he hasn't killed anyone yet."

"Not even you."

"Exactly."

"A very stupid way to prove things."

Buffy smiled weakly and then looked up.

"You know," She began saying, "when he left I thought that maybe it was for the best. That things could be less strange than they already were."

"But?"

"I missed him."

"I noticed so when you talked to me those days."

"And you never told me you knew where he was." She reprimanded. She still held a grudge about those days. Giles looked a bit ashamed.

"He asked me not to." Giles admitted, "I know it was wrong in a way, but he had his reasons."

"I still don't believe that you kept his secret for so long."

"He won my respect with the contracts he got for you and Dawn." Giles stated, "At least he did then."

"It's still why Faith is dead." Buffy replied, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, but also why Jean is with us." Giles then looked intently at her, "If you felt that all this time, then why were you so adamant against Spike?"

"It was what everyone expected." Buffy admitted, "I bet you'd all be freaked if I said that I wanted to see Spike again."

"Certainly." Giles smiled, "But you also seemed to miss him when you talked with me."

"I did miss him." She said, "It's hard not to see someone you have seen every day for the past three years."

"I must ask another thing." Giles noted, "Was there something between you and Spike? Three years ago?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I have some suspicions."

"Care to share them with me?"

"I won't play games, Buffy, just tell me yes or no."

"A bit snippy, aren't you?"

"You just got bitten and Jean has a bump on her head the size of a lemon, sorry if I'm not bloody happy."

"It was a bad plan, ok? I admit it."

"Sorry Buffy, it's just that I don't know what is going on."

"Neither do I."

"You still haven't answered me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"You won't like the truth."

"So you were involved with him."

"I haven't said anything."

"There's no need for lies anymore, Buffy."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Does it embarrass you?"

"No! I mean…, I don't think they'd understand."

"Who? Your friends?"

"Yes, I mean, Dawn knows and she hasn't called me 'Buffy' in years now."

"That's why?"

"Yup."

"I had no idea."

"Yes, she sided with Spike back then." Buffy then looked away once more, "Now I'm not sure about how she feels about him."

"Maybe you should worry first about how you feel about him."

"That's another issue."

"What do you feel about him, then?"

"I don't know anymore."

Giles remained silent. He knew that given time, she'd eventually say what disturbed her. Buffy was quiet for a couple minutes.

"I used to think that it'd be nice when I got to see him again. If we ever met again." She sighed, "It's not as if I was so happy when Faith died. I blamed him, really. But I also got all that money, and Dawn got all the things I wanted for her, and then there was Jean, helping me."

"Go on."

"I really wanted to see him. I mean, no one had done such a thing for me before. Well, sure, Dad left, Angel left, you left, he left." She said, and Giles felt slightly sad for being reminded of that, "But he was the only one who left for a valid reason, as twisted as it might be to extort a contract with violence."

"You're saying that you understand why he left?"

"I do understand. I don't like it but I can get why he left."

"Really?"

"Yes, well." She cleared her throat, which hurt her and made her wince, "I did treat him, uhm, you might say wrong."

"I think we are all guilty of that."

"Sure, but he loved me." Buffy sighed, "Well, I think he did."

"Now you believe it?"

"You believed it at first?"

"No." Giles shook his head,  "I believed it later."

"How come?"

"That simple piece of paper which improved your lifestyle."

"Oh. That thing."

"So all your rage against Spike was fake?"

"Not all of it." Buffy said, "He hurt two people I cared so much about, for simple revenge."

"Angel was the turning point wasn't it?"

"He will always be a touchy subject."

"Yes, sorry about that."

"There was some truth about the things you told me." Buffy said, "He is indeed the worst person I could trust in."

"You are strange, Buffy. But so is Spike."

"Strange?"

"You keep so many things hidden." Giles said, "And it's hard to guess your real motifs."

"Such an enigma, huh?"

"It's as if you change your mind every hour."

"Hey. Watch it."

"It's true. You got mad at me for comparing Spike to Angel when you actually wanted to see him back."

"You know what they say. Truth hurts."

"But why in the hell did you keep it all a secret? Why did you have to keep it all inside you and act differently from what you felt?"

"You just wouldn't understand. I didn't understand."

"So you have feelings for him?"

"Uh?"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. And specially now after all that's happened."

"Wrapping things up. Your point with the senseless fight and the spell was to…?"

"Make sure that he could still be reached."

"In what sense?"

"Look, if push came to shove, I could have taken him."

"You couldn't before."

"I was confused at the time. Not today."

"And the bite?"

"Things got a little out of control. Nothing more."

"I hope you know how deep in trouble you got in today. Should Spike had chosen to rip off your throat, there would have been nothing we could do."

"I know, I know." Buffy cracked her knuckles, "But at least I know that he couldn't kill me."

"Don't be so sure." Giles said, "We don't know what made him stop. Next time you could not be so lucky."

"Next time I won't let him get the upper hand."

Giles smiled and hugged her.

"I was worried. Don't do anything like this again."

Buffy smiled as well and nuzzled closer.

"I won't. Don't worry."

"You know?" Giles said, still hugging Buffy, "Spike kind of sees me as your father."

"Really?"

"Yes. He can be so mysterious and cunning when he wants to, but he can also be very transparent at times."

"And you like it?"

"What?"

"To be like my father?"

"You know I do."

"And Dawn?"

"My two kids. She and you."

"Willow and the others?"

"Nephews."

"Ha." Buffy's smile grew some more, "Will your new wife keep you from us?"

"Never."

 "We're a very weird family."

"You bet."

"Giles?"

"Yes?"

"You think that Spike may want to be a part of this family again?"

"I don't know, Buffy. I don't know."

End of Chapter


	17. Heaven and Hell

**A/N:** This is Part Seventeen of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense.

It was drawn to my attention that there are some grammatical errors on my stories. I apologize. I didn't notice them at the time. Sorry. Another long chapter coming ahead.

On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven and Hell

Ok.

What happened back there?

He had lost all semblance of self-control and he blacked out. The reason?

The slayer.

Once he remembered everything and everyone then it became clear that the reason of all his troubles was the slayer. 

Always.

There was no escape from her. Not even by suffering a slight lobotomy and moving out of the country. Not by unliving on the old world a couple of years and devoting his time focusing on other things. His goals changed and he had joyfully forgotten everything about his time in Sunnydale.

But he should have known better, shouldn't he?

The bane of his existence would not leave him alone. He could have lived on forever without a care in his life. Maybe eventually he'd run across an old watcher centuries ahead that'd remember his association with the slayer who cheated death twice. Maybe then he'd remember a thing, but it'd be so deep in the past that he'd just shrug it off.

Fat chance.

Well, he was tired of self-pity and of being tired. He was not the kind of vampire who felt sorry for himself. At least not since he left Sunnydale. 

-----------------------------------

Buffy and Giles walked back into the house, still thinking about their conversation. Giles knew that he had to keep it to himself, and it was Buffy who should tell her friends about her relationship with the vampire. If she wanted them to accept him back, then there was a lot of road left to be walked. 

"You ok?" Willow asked, "You just walked away and we didn't know what happened?"

"Oh, just another one of Giles' pep talks." Buffy replied. Giles gave her the evil eye stare and she just shrugged.

"Ah." Willow nodded and decided to shut up.

"Uh, guys?" Buffy said, playing with her hair, "There are some things I'd like to tell you."

------------------------------------

He just wanted lo leave. Plain and simple. Get the hell out of Sunnyhell. Nothing good ever came from staying on the place for too long.

The worst years of his unlife happened while he was there.

He meets Angelus again.

He gets crippled.

Dru leaves him.

He loses the ring of Amarra.

He gets chipped.

The list went on and on. Obviously, the slayer had something to do with everything. 

Actually, being realistic, she was only doing what she was chosen to do. But that meant that he also had to blame himself for some of the things that happened to him. Had he killed her as soon as he saw her, then none of this shit would be happening. He'd be with Dru killing people on Australia or somewhere else. 

Yet, nooooo, he was wandering the streets of Sunnydale, California, feeling more detached than ever, and remembering all the lousy stuff that life had dealt him.

'Tough on you, mate.'  He thought, 'Suck it up and do what you have to do.'

However, the course of action he wanted to follow only ended with two choices; either he was dust in the wind or the slayer was six feet under. He certainly didn't want to be a Kansas song and the slayer had more lives than a stupid cat. 

'Then kill all her soddin' friends.' 

The thought didn't surprise him, and even though it would be so satisfying to kill Harris he didn't want to. True, he had indulged himself with Soldier Boy and Angelus, but he really hated those two. Harris was a gray area, one he didn't want to think about.

More accurately, he knew that he'd kill the boy if it came to it. That kid was like a pest.

But then again, seeing Dawn's blue eyes also stirred something inside of him that he thought was dead. He once promised himself that he'd only show his feelings to that girl. She was no longer a girl but then again, she'd always be a kid to him.

Spike sighed and decided that a good drink would help him think things over.

---------------------------------------

Dawn was trying hard not to smile. Her sister had revealed to her friends what she had done with Spike three years ago. It was a breakthrough, really, because Buffy always kept things to herself and she placed her friend's needs before her own. Xander had turned white, then green and then yellow. The poor man didn't expect that from Buffy, yet he kept quiet. Anya just smiled and also remained silent. Willow's eyes grew wide and she didn't know what to say, so she just kept blabbering. Tara was on the same ground as Dawn, trying not to show a giant grin. Giles and Jean kept their faces straight; Giles because he obviously knew and Jean because she still was more busy with the pain in her head. 

'It took you three years.' Dawn thought, 'But you finally did it.'

One of the reasons why Dawn refused to say her sister's name was because Spike called her 'Slayer'. Dawn used the nickname as a way to remind Buffy all the crappy things she had done to the vampire. And since it buggered Buffy to no end, Dawn kept using the name even after her anger at her sister had faded away.

It seemed like it was time to call her 'Buffy' again.

"Wow." Dawn said, "That was like the longest step out of the closet, huh?"

"Shut up." Buffy said, without looking at her. The slayer was still waiting for the execution squad to open fire. 

But the bullets never came.

"Uh, hello guys?" Dawn said, "Buffy just said that she and Spike slept together."

"I know." Willow said, blabbering a bit, "We suspected something but it's hard to hear it."

"Yeah." Tara pitched in, "It was hard to keep a secret like that for three years."

"I suppose." Willow said, and then enlightenment struck her, "Wait a minute, you knew?"

Tara smiled shyly and nodded.

"Buffy didn't tell me. I figured it out."

Buffy smiled also, thankful that Tara kept her secret for so long and because the witch covered her behind. Her friends would feel betrayed if they found out that she had only told Tara and Dawn.

Dawn. 

One second. 

Had she called her 'Buffy' a while ago?

"Dawn also knew." Buffy told them, "She was the only one I told the whole story."

"The whole sordid, painful, twisted, and sick story." Dawn corrected, "She just gave you the PG-13 version of it."

"Let me catch things up." Xander suddenly said, "Three years ago, you and Spike slept together." 

Everyone nodded.

"Right. Tara knew then."

Tara and Buffy nodded.

"Spike then went nuts because you dumped him?"

Buffy nodded.

"He removed the chip, went ballistic on us and left, and only Dawn knew why?"

All of them nodded.

"Well, glad to see that everything's sorted out." Xander said, and he plopped on the couch.

"There's more to it." Giles said. Buffy looked down and sighed.

"What else?" Willow asked.

"I want to know something." Buffy said, as she looked at each and everyone's eyes, "What do you think of Spike, right now?"

"Homicidal freak tells you something?" Xander said.

"Weirdo." Anya replied.

"Lost." Willow sadly said.

"Don't know anymore." Tara stated.

Buffy seemed affected by the way her friends answered, but she tried to remain cool about it.

"I won't answer until you tell us what's on your mind." Dawn said. Buffy sighed once more and crossed her arms.

"I want to get Spike back." She simply said.

A general 'Uh?' ran across the house, followed by some 'Why's?' and some 'Are you crazy?'. 

"Give her a chance, everyone." Giles said, "She has her reasons."

Something clicked inside of Dawn's head and she stood up from her place on the couch.

"Do you feel something for him?" She asked. Buffy looked at her.

"I don't know." Buffy said, "But before you scream, I know that I want him back here, where we can keep an eye on him."

"Fair enough." Dawn said, "Just don't pull some more of your shitty deals."

"Language, young lady." Buffy scolded, smiling.

"I'm over 18, old timer." Dawn replied.

"Sorry to interrupt," Xander said, "but have you forgotten what he did to me, Angel and Riley?"

"No, we haven't." Buffy said, "That's why the best way to ensure that nothing else like that happens is to keep him were we can control him."

"It didn't seem as if you could control him an hour ago." Xander said.

"That's something else entirely." Buffy replied.

"Oh, like the bump in my head tells otherwise." Jean said.

"It'll heal in an hour." Buffy said, smiling.

"I wish you would've told me that you'd let him win." Jean suddenly stated.

Another general 'What?!' rose inside the house. Buffy laughed, nervously.

"Yes, well, I had my reasons."

"I'd appreciate it if you let me know." Jean said, "Because if next time you zig when you should have zagged, I'm going to kick you."

"Won't happen again. I promise." Buffy smiled.

"So you're saying that you let Spike win?" Xander seemed furious.

"I had to know how much of him was left." Buffy replied.

"How? By letting him rip off a piece of your neck?"

"Calm down, Xander."

"I can't calm down! What is it with you and vampires?"

"I kill them, that's it."

"Doesn't seem like it!"

"Xander, please."

"No, Buffy! No more of it! I'm tired of this."

"Yeah? Well, I'm tired of hiding things because of you. You keep criticizing me but I never told you a thing when you abandoned Anya at the altar!"

"That's a cheap shot."

"Then stay the hell out of my personal life."

"Maybe I should."

"No, Xander. Enough of 'maybe', stay out of this. I'll do what I want, not what you want."

"It comes to this?"

"It does if you want it to."

Xander stayed silent for some minutes and then shook his head.

"We used to be best friends."

"I still think of you as my friend."

"Then why did you lie to us, Buff?"

"Look at the way you react whenever Spike is brought into the equation."

"You have to admit that he's dangerous."

"That he is, and while I'm losing time arguing with you, he's lost out there in Sunnydale, confused, chipless, and pumped up because of our fight."

Xander's point then became moot as he thought of the consequences.

"We have to find him." 

-------------------------------------------

Wily had thought that he was a copycat. He didn't have the hair bleached, didn't wear the leather coat, and had been surprisingly nice when asking for a drink.

After two or three punches, Wily accepted that it was indeed Spike who was back. Most of the customers fled the place, having heard of Spike's new fame as a bounty hunter. Some demons stayed, trying to find a way to kill the vampire who wore the ring of Amarra.

Spike sat on the farthest stool from the door, and he ordered some scotch. He didn't bother to grab a glass, and he almost emptied half the bottle from one swig. The liquor burnt his throat but he welcomed the sensation. It had been a while since the last time he wanted to lose himself in scotch. 

Nevertheless, he had to be careful. Should he drink himself stupid, someone could come and pry the ring off his finger. That was unacceptable. 

He had already finished the first bottle and was halfway through the second when he decided to 'borrow' two more and head off Sunnydale. 

'Regroup.' He thought, 'Then come back in a few days and finish this off.'

He stood up and walked towards the door. 

A bottle decided to fall and Spike knelt in order to pick the offending piece of glass.

"Stupid, soddin', bloody, fucking piece of…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because he felt that singular sensation he always felt when his natural enemy was near. Without looking up he knew what awaited him. He shook his head and prepared for whatever happened next.

"You know you have a drinking problem?"

Spike was slightly disoriented by the question. He had expected a kick to the face or at least the stupid troll's hammer in his ribs. But a single, almost amicable question was out of order.

"What?" Spike growled, now turning his gaze up and staring at Buffy. His eyes instinctively turned yellow, and a low growl emanated from his throat.

"No need for that, Spike." Buffy said, "I only want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Spike said, "Now get off my sight."

"Lose the tough talk." Buffy replied, "I don't want to hit you."

"You shouldn't be making threats, slayer." Spike growled.

"Look, can we talk for just a few minutes?" Buffy sighed.

"Don't want to." Spike said, as he stood up. He took his bottles of scotch and tried to walk past her.

"Spike, wait." She said, and she tried to grab his arm. Spike reacted and swung his arm at her, trying to hit her with a bottle. Buffy caught his arm, twisted it, and punched him in the face. All the bottles fell and Spike staggered backwards.

"Told you I want to talk." She said, "Don't make this more difficult."

Spike growled and then thought of his options. He could fight, but he was tired, drunk, and not so sure that he could win again. He could try torching the place with his lighter and all the liquor that was spilled. He could incite a fight against the slayer. After all, they were on a demon bar, and most of the customers wanted her death. 

Or, lastly, he could make a run for it.

Buffy took the choice out of his hands when she grabbed him and tripped him over, making him fall down.

"Please, I won't ask nicely again." She said.

Spike felt defeated again. He knew he could still fight but he didn't want to. Not anymore. He had lost in all aspects against her.

"I assume that you'll cooperate?" She asked. He kept quiet and remained unmoving on the ground.

"Fine. I'll make the questions and you'll answer." Buffy then looked at Wily.

"You. The bar is closed."

"Hey, it's my bar!"

"I said that it's closed."

"Slayer! My clients!"

"I don't care. Everybody leaves now."

Wily knew when to argue and when not to. So he did his best to get every demon, vampire or whatever was there out of the place. Six minutes later, only a vampire and the slayer were inside the bar.

"Why didn't you kill Riley?" Buffy asked. Spike only stared numbly at the ceiling. His yellow eyes lost and confused.

"Hey. I'm talking to you. Why didn't you kill Riley or Angel?"

Nothing.

"You really should cooperate."

His eyes were still fixed on an invisible spot on the ceiling.

"Spike!"

He slowly moved his head, and his eyes stared at Buffy's. They turned back into their human color, and some recognition flashed in them. He sighed.

"Heaven and hell, slayer. You're my heaven and hell."

End of Chapter.


	18. Runaway

**A/N:** This is Part Eighteen of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense. I apologize for the delay. This little thing called my day job kept me somewhat busy.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Runaway

Had she heard correctly?

Had Spike just referred to her as his heaven and his hell?

"What did you just say?" She asked. Spike's eyes closed and she saw him tremble a bit. When he opened his eyes they were once again yellow. He tried to stand up and bite her but she reacted first, slamming her fist into his face. He managed to grab her coat and dragged her down with him. 

As they rolled on the ground, Buffy got the upper hand and ended up sitting on Spike's lap, slamming him to the floor.

"Get off me." Spike said.

"You know I can't until you tell me what I want to know." Buffy said, "Please."

"Get off." Spike repeated.

"I don't want to behave like I did before, Spike." Buffy almost pleaded, "So talk to me."

"I'm talking. Get off."

"Don't be like this."

"I hate repeating myself. Get off."

"Heaven and hell, Spike, what did you mean with that?"

Spike looked away. He had blown one of his secrets and he didn't want to face it. Buffy searched for his eyes; she knew that she could make him talk.

"You know what I meant." Spike finally said.

"I don't. Not fully." She answered.

"I thought I made my point clear when I left three years ago." Spike said, "Or that I reinforced it tonight."

"Yes, you said you'd kill me if you saw me again. Yet you didn't. Why?"

The question was indeed a good one. Why had Spike not killed the slayer when he had her at his mercy?

He didn't want to think about the options.

"Just because I didn't tonight doesn't mean I won't tomorrow." Spike growled. Buffy cringed at the sudden change of tone but she had a purpose; she wouldn't let him drag her into a fight. 

"You know that maybe tomorrow I could die anyways." She said, "I'm the slayer, remember?"

"I'm aware of it." Spike said, his tone changing a bit.

"Death threats are part of my life." She stated.

"If you don't get off then the threat will become a reality." Spike insisted. Buffy sighed but made no attempt to get up.

"I don't understand you, Spike." Buffy said, looking at a distant spot on the wall, "What do you want?"

Spike struggled and tried to get free. Buffy shifted her weight and forced him back down once again, grabbing his wrists to avoid getting hit in the face. 

Yet, Spike didn't even seem to be trying. It's not as if the alcohol in his veins slowed him down, Buffy had seen him fight hammered and he still put up a better fight.

"Please, Spike. What's wrong with you?"

"You are everything that is wrong!" Spike growled, showing his fangs at her. She stared at him and noticed something; his eyes reflected not fury, but sadness and pain.

"I know I wasn't nice with you." Buffy said, also struggling to keep him under control, "But I tried to talk with you before you left. I wanted to say I was sorry."

"A little late, isn't it, slayer?" He hissed.

"Don't call me slayer." She said, "I've been called like that for so long."

"That's who you are." Spike replied, "That's what you do."

"Stop being sarcastic." She said. Spike hissed once again and made another attempt at getting free. Buffy now noticed that he was serious and reacted the only way she could, punching him as hard as she could. Spike's head bounced back from the floor because of the brutal impact, blood flowing freely from his mouth and nose. The hit was strong enough to knock him out but he managed to remain awake. His body went limp for a few moments before he regained control of himself. Buffy witnessed her power at work and felt regret for having hit him so hard.

"Spike, I'm sorry!" She said, "I didn't mean to…"

"Why wouldn't you just leave me alone?" Spike asked, his voice raspy and slow because of the blood pouring from his mouth.

"What?" 

"I left you alone, like you wanted." Spike softly said, "I stopped bothering you."

"Listen, Spike, we…"

"But you wouldn't leave me alone." Spike continued, trying to free his hands from the slayer's iron grip, "Not even because I was on the other side of the planet."

"Spike…"

"Not when I forgot about you. When I had managed to live a life of my own."

"But…"

"I'm tired of this, slayer." Spike said, "I can't do this anymore."

"I know, Spike, but I want to tell you that…"

"Stop." Spike interrupted, "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"You have to…"

"I don't have to do anything."

"Shut up!" Buffy shouted, "Will you let me talk?!"

"There's nothing to talk about." Spike said. This time, he pulled his arm and he managed to free his arm. Buffy thought that Spike would try to hit her, so she instinctively lifted her arm to protect her. To her surprise, Spike didn't attempt to hit her; he only wiped the blood from his mouth and nose, taking an extra moment to check the damage done to his face.

"Thought I'd hit you, didn't you?" He said, without looking at her. Buffy didn't answer, she just stared at him. 

"That's the problem with you, slayer." Spike said, still holding his face, "You look at me and you see the monster. You see me trying to bite you. Why do you want to talk when you can't even trust me? What's the point to all of this, then?"

Buffy stared at him, but she couldn't find an answer to his questions. Indeed, why did she want to talk to him?

"Uhm, the thing is…"

"There is no thing, slayer." Spike growled, "I'm sick of this. You used me in every sense of the word and now you want to do so again. Why do you keep doing this? Do you get off by seeing me down?"

Buffy's throat closed a bit after hearing Spike say those things, and yet, she knew that he had his own reasons for thinking that way.

"If you could only let me explain…"

"No." Spike interrupted again, "No more words from you. I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to see you again. Ever. You wanted me to explain? Fine. You're my heaven and my hell, slayer. You were heaven all those times you treated me like a man. All those times when you confided in me, when you saw beyond the monster I am. But when all your soddin' friends were around, you treated me again like shit. Every time we shagged was a bittersweet experience, because I thought you were enjoying it as much as I did, only to have you kick me and punch me every time you scratched your itch."

She shook her head and then some tears fell.

"I know it was wrong!" She blurted out, "I have no excuse for doing the things I did, but…"

"No!" Spike growled once more, "There is nothing you can say that could fix all the shit you pulled on me. What did you expect, slayer? That I'd crawl back and lie on my back so you could poke some more at my guts? Not bloody likely. Now get off." 

"I lied." Buffy softly said, barely a whisper.

"I don't care. Get off."

"I said I could never love you. I lied."

"Are you deaf or just stupid? Get off."

"I finally realized what you tried to do when you were with me."

"Move, you bloody bint."

"I knew that you wanted to be William for me."

"Sod off, slayer."

"And every time you tried to do so, I tore you down."

"Move."

"And I realized that some time ago."

"Good for you. Now get the hell away before I rip your fucking face off!"

Buffy seemed shocked at the sudden outburst, which presented Spike with the opportunity he needed. He slammed his left hand against her face with all the strength he had. Buffy reeled backwards but tried to keep her grip on him. Spike, however, did not give up and punched her again. Her weight shifted a bit, which Spike used to his advantage and finally threw her away from him. He stumbled up; still a bit dizzy from her earlier savage hit to his face, and made a run for the door.

"There is nothing I can do, then?" She asked, still on the floor. Had her voice not sounded so weak and desperate, Spike would not have stopped on his mad run towards the door. 

"You broke the deal, slayer." Spike said, without turning around, "I promised you that if I ever saw you I'd have to kill you. I didn't, so you see, I also broke the deal."

He then turned around, but his eyes were no longer yellow and his fangs had receded.

"So I'll repeat it again. Don't look for me. Don't even think about me anymore. I'm nothing to you, remember?"

"I need you." 

"Bollocks. You only need your self-righteous belief that you're better than everybody else."

"No!" She said, "I need all of you here! Don't you see? I want you to come back!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Stop it, slayer."

"Believe me!"

"Stop playing games."

"Dammit! What will it take for you to believe me?"

"Shut up."

"Spike, I'm getting tired of you not believing me…"

"Why should I!?" Spike shouted, "Give me one reason why I should believe you."

"What if I told you that I think I could love you?"

Spike felt as if she had punched him again. A phrase that would have made him jump with joy now felt like a slap in the face. So that was the way things were? He had to ignore her and go away so that she could admit something for him? That was not how he wanted things to happen. It was not a victory. She was not admitting an undying love for him. She was using words to keep him there. She was once again twisting his love for her. He was a monster, wasn't he? He didn't have a soul. He could be jerked around like a puppet.

"Sorry, slayer. Your admission comes three years too late."

And with that, he ran away into the night.

----------------------------------------

Buffy cried softly when Spike uttered his final words for the night. The worst part of it all was that now she was finally beginning to understand how he felt all those years ago. She understood that she had been so mean to him, but he surely wasn't nice to her. Most of the time.

She was fooling herself, because in the final two years they had been together, Spike had been a lot nicer to her than she was to him. She briefly remembered the exchange of words both of them had in those years, and Spike's words were nicer than hers.

"I love you."

"You're in my gut."

"I'm drowning in you."

"Cause Buffy... the other, not so pleasant Buffy... anything happened to Dawn, it'd destroy her. I couldn't live, her bein' in that much pain. Let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody did." 

"I know you never loved me. I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man, and that's…"

She weighed those words to hers, and some more tears fell.

"You're beneath me."

"The only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious."

"Stay away from my life!"

"You're an evil, soulless thing!"

"You can't love!"

"I'm using you."

"It's over, William."

Spike was right. There was nothing she could do to fix things up.

-----------------------------------------

He ran without any direction. He just knew that he had to get away; away from that place, away from Sunnydaly, away from the slayer, away from everything.

There was nothing that made sense in his life. He had no purpose anymore, and whenever he found something he could do, it was shattered immediately.

Then again, there was one place where he always felt comfortable and needed. A place where he lived his only happy years.

A place that always managed to bring sense into his life.

He knew he belonged there, and he wanted that back.

He'd have to find Drusilla.

End of Chapter.


	19. The Dark Princess

**A/N:** This is Part Nineteen of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense. I apologize for the delay. This little thing called my day job kept me somewhat busy.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Princess

Three days.

It should have been easier, life was how she dreamed it to be four years ago. She had money, her friends were all right, Giles was happy, and her sister was doing great at school.

And there was no Spike around.

But that was one of the things that were not all right now. She wanted the entire list plus that annoying vampire around. 

Because she owed her financial welfare to that vampire, she owed her sister's choice in career; she owed Jean's help and many other things.

Not even having Angel around helped. He had insisted on coming over when he heard no news from her in two days. The souled vampire had asked Buffy to call him and let him know how things worked out between her and Spike. 

She really couldn't say what had happened.

Were they good news? Had the disappearance of the unsouled vampire been a good event?

And Angel's presence was even worse, because when he embraced her he reminded her of that other vampire.

The one that left and wouldn't return.

---------------------------------------------

Three days.

It shouldn't take this long. He had contacts all over the world. That blessed Internet had been his only aid for the last three years. A few calls here and there and he had located her still in America. 

Argentina.

He didn't remember being in there. He recalled that she had once asked him about the silver country, but he had dismissed her ramblings and really didn't care where they went.

As long as he was with her.

Now, Spike regretted having ditched Drusilla all those years ago.

She was the only thing that made sense in his mind. Even when she had dumped him numerous times, not caring what he felt. Once he caught up with her, he'd make sure that noting would separate them again.

But, was that what he wanted?

He wasn't sure anymore. He did remember fondly all those years of mayhem and slaughter, but he didn't want that anymore.

Did he?

Of course not, he had been leading a different kind of life ever since he left Sunnydale. He didn't want to return to that state of mind. He had killed millions of humans and, while he felt no remorse, he found no challenge in defeating humans.

He still needed blood, but his mind was set on the different rush that came when fighting demons. Killing a human was so easy for a vampire who had roamed this earth for over a century. Killing demons that were several feet taller than him, several pounds heavier than him, faster than him, now there was a rush.

Or fighting a slayer; nothing topped fighting a slayer.

No.

He didn't want to think about that.

Anything but that; anything but the thought of a slayer in his mind.

"Don't think about it!" He shouted to himself, as he walked outside of the hotel he had been staying in Buenos Aires.

---------------------------------------------

"The truth."

"What?" Buffy asked. Angel frowned and stared at her.

"Spike loves you. What do you feel about him?" He asked.

"Why does everybody keep asking that?" Buffy felt tired. Angel was supposed to leave that night and he didn't look to be trying so hard to leave.

"Only because it's important. A lot." Angel pushed a bit.

"Important? Why?"

"Do not avoid the question, Buffy. It's as simple as a 'yes' or 'no', do you love him?"

Buffy stared at Angel, but then she turned around. They were still on the kitchen, waiting for the night to fall so that Angel could finally leave.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that. You either love him or don't. Answer."

"I told you I don't know!"

"You think you'll hurt me if you tell me what you truly feel."

"No! It's not that, it's just that…"

"He doesn't have a soul."

Buffy spun around quickly and faced Angel again.

"No. I'm over that already, I just…"

"Oh."

"What?"

"He told you the same thing he told me."

"What thing?"

"It's kind of true, actually. I did ruin your life."

"Huh?"

"Well, it seems that you don't think he can love without a soul. He's not me, Buffy."

"Again, huh?"

"He's not Angelus."

"I know that."

"No, really, he is not Angelus."

A single tear ran down Buffy's cheek.

"Don't you think I know that already?" She asked, "But he's gone now. All the things he did for us and I couldn't even say thank you."

"So you've forgiven him for all the things he did in his past?"

"I forgave you, didn't I?"

"Ouch. That was different."

"The soul thing, again?"

"A bit, yes. Not all is on the soul, but the part that I regret what I did."

"Yes, he doesn't, but then again, he helped us not because of a soul."

"The chip, then?"

Buffy blushed a bit, and then she straightened herself up.

"Because he loved me."

"Ok. Please. Be honest with me. Do you love him?"

"I think so." She answered, almost whispering.

"Oh. We have to find him, then."

"There's no use, Angel. He'll fight us and run again."

"So you'll give up?"

She sniffed and some more tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't have any other choice."

--------------------------------------------------

"Bloody hell."

"Yes, sir, she checked out yesterday. I believe that the recent events led her away."

"Recent events?"

The clerk of the hotel shrugged, and looked back at the inquisitive guest.

"Yes, sir. Some bizarre murders around town."

"Oh."

"Strangely enough, the man who drove her in his taxi has not returned, maybe if I locate him he could tell you where he dropped her."

Spike smiled, knowing the true fate of the cab driver.

"No need, mate, I'll find her on my own."

--------------------------------------------------

"You're awfully chipper about this."

"Do you prefer me brooding?"

Buffy chuckled a bit.

"Nope, but I thought that you'd tell me how crazy I am, and that you left so I could have a normal life or stuff like that."

It was now Angel's turn to chuckle.

"Look, I may be a vampire but I'm also a man. I want to believe that he loves you and can make you happy."

"What made you think that?"

"Honestly? The beating he gave me."

"Weird."

"Yeah. But his words hit pretty close home."

"Close home?"

"Things that frightened me. He noticed them all and showed them to my face."

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not tell you. Let me keep it a secret."

Buffy frowned but decided it wasn't worth to fight.

"And you're comfortable with Spike knowing your secret?"

"No."

"And you're not freaking out."

"No. I know Spike won't tell."

"How come?"

"I know him."

"You do? After all that's happened, you think you still know him?"

"We have something in common."

"Care to explain?"

" I can relate to Spike's pain because in a way, you have been the bane of both our lives."

"Oh, I feel flattered."

"I can't help but feel a little ashamed, as well." Angel said, staring into the sky. The night had fallen and it was time for him so say goodbye.

 "Ashamed?" Buffy asked, noticing that Angel was ready to leave, feeling relieved that this time, she got to say goodbye to him.

"Yes. You turned me into a monster, but you turned him into a man."

Buffy's eyes once again filled with tears, but she fought hard to keep them at bay.

"He's no longer that man."

"I can't say anything that could make you feel better, Buffy. My own life is a mess."

"I know. We're good at that, aren't we?"

Angel smiled. He looked around and finally understood that now there was nothing that held him in Sunnydale. Buffy loved someone else. Her heart was no longer his home.

"Gotta go now, Buffy." He said.

"Ok. Thanks for coming."

He hugged her. Their love had been strong, but there was nothing of it right now. They both had moved on with their lives.

"I hope everything works out. Should you need help…"

"I'll call you. Thanks."

Angel nodded, and walked to his car. He didn't feel sad at all; he just felt that strange notion that comes when something has ended. He knew that he could always return, but things would never be the same. She had been his home in many ways, but now she was home to somebody else.

Then something clicked in his head. He turned around and ran towards Buffy.

She frowned but walked towards him.

"Forgot something?" She asked.

"More like remembered something." He answered, "I think I have an idea about where Spike is."

"What?" She asked, her eyes growing.

"He may be looking for the one person who gave sense to his life before he came here."

Sudden recognition and understanding shone in Buffy's eyes, next to a wild feeling of jealousy.

"Drusilla."

---------------------------------------

He noticed two things.

One: that he had been walking in circles.

And two: that Drusilla was very easy to track.

She had left behind her a path of murder and blood. He wondered if that was how vampire hunters so often found them. He smiled at the memory. Plenty of times stupid humans who wanted to claim that they had killed the black plague chased them. And all those humans died the same way; by Drusilla's fangs or in a fight with him.

After that, he liked to lay low. He really didn't enjoy all that gore.

He only loved to fight.

He kept walking, until his feet carried him to the outskirts of the city. He was now wandering aimlessly and his memories were engulfing him.

After an hour or two, he noticed that he was in the middle of nowhere and he had no idea how he had arrived there.

"Stupid prick." He muttered to himself as he walked back, retracing his steps. Then he noticed where he was. He had stumbled upon the farthest cemetery of the city. He then felt that something was wrong. Something or someone was luring him to the place. Some unknown force had drawn him there.

A crypt, much like his own had its door open. He stumbled in and looked around.

"Hello!" He asked, "Anyone here?"

He laughed at his own idiocy. No living thing was ever found inside a crypt.

Indeed, no living things.

"William? My sweet Spike?" A voice asked from the darkest corner of the crypt.

Spike looked at the spot, changing his eyes so he could see in the dark. A figure clad in black rose and almost floated towards him. Her eyes acquired a mischievous glint and she ran at him. She hugged him and then threw her arms around his neck.

"My William has returned!" She squealed like a little girl. 

She kissed Spike and he kissed her back as well. When they parted lips, they both had their eyes golden and a smile on their faces.

"That's right, my dark princess." He said as he smiled at her.

"I'm back."

End of Chapter.  


	20. Heart to Heart

**A/N:** This is Part Twenty of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense. 

Any of you expected Drusilla to pop in?

Let me know.

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heart to Heart

"Yes. You're back. No more metal and lightning in your mind." Drusilla said, staring into Spike's golden eyes. 

"No more, pet. No more." He said. Golden eyes staring at golden eyes.

However, sadness soon washed over Drusilla's eyes.

"And yet, there lies the golden halo over your spirit." She said.

"What?"

-------------------------------------------

"Ok. Once again. We are going to do what to look for whom who is with what?" Jean asked.

"We're going to find Spike who is with Drusilla." Buffy answered.

"Uhm, I don't know if you remember, but isn't Spike the vampire who almost ripped off a bit of your neck?" Jean asked, as Buffy practically ran in her room, packing some changes of clothing.

"Yes, I'm aware." Buffy answered.

"So there," Jean insisted, "are you crazy?"

"Tell me something, Jean." Buffy said, without looking at Jean, "When we met, what were you doing?"

"Mostly? Crying." The brunette said.

"Besides that."

"Trying to avenge my brother."

"Yes. And when we tried to stop you, what happened?"

"We fought."

"Precisely. Did I manage to convince you otherwise?"

"No."

"What did we do?"

"We hunted the vampires who killed my brother."

"Yeees. Where?"

"Canada."

"That's another country, isn't it?"

"Ok, ok, I get your point. Now please try to get mine."

Buffy now stopped packing and turned around to see Jean, who was still leaning on the doorframe of Buffy's room.

"What's the problem?" Buffy asked.

"Uhm, well, I don't want you to think this is a Hallmark moment or something like that, but, you're like family to me." Jean said, looking everywhere but into Buffy's eyes, "And I don't want anything to happen to you. I've noticed that with this particular vampire, you're never on your top game."

Buffy smiled and walked towards Jean.

"Look, I know that whenever Spike is thrown into our lives, chaos arrives, but I can't leave things the way they are. I owe it to him."

"You owe it to him?"

"Yes. He stood by my side no matter what. I repaid him with my hate and my disgust towards him."

"He hasn't been Mr. Goody Two Shoes lately."

"I'm aware, but he made some interesting points lately."

"Care to share?"

"You heard what he said. I held him responsible for things he did years ago. I condemned him for his nature. He helped us and tried to change because he loved me. At first it might have been his chip but then he became one of us. A Scooby. He fought with us and he withstood a lot of things for us. Being realistic, my friends have pulled more idiotic stunts than he did those years with us."

"Hence all the things he told everyone when he came."

"Yeah. It was a cheap shot, but he had a point."

"That convinced you?"

"There were many things that convinced me of his love and his potential for good. I hope I can bring him back."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll help."

"Thanks." 

Jean turned around and began walking away when Buffy held her arm.

"I know that you still have your parents, even with them living in Pittsburgh and all that. You still chose to stay here and help me. You let me train you and you have been more than a friend here. So let me tell you that you are also family to me. I love you."

A huge grin appeared on Jean's face.

"Yeah, I love you too. Big sis."

"Don't push it."

-----------------------------------------------

"A golden what?"

"A halo. Over you. Covering you. Morphing you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I talk about."

Spike ran his fingers through his hair. He really didn't miss her insane ramblings.

"I don't understand you, luv."

"Yes, I think you do." Drusilla's eyes shifted back to their human color, and she ran her fingers through Spike's face.

"You wear a different face. Even your spirit is different. The only thing that remains is your name."

"You're speaking nonsense, Dru. It's me. I only have a beard and don't bleach my hair any longer."

"No. You're covered in it."

Spike growled. Could he not rid himself of the slayer's influence?

"I'm not covered in her anymore! Not again! Not ever!" He shouted. Drusilla's eyes softened and stared at him.

"I'm not talking about the slayer, William." She softly said. Spike was shocked because of the sudden clarity that took over Drusilla's usual crazy self.

"What?" He asked.

"You managed to free yourself of her. But there is a different miasma covering you."

"I don't understand." Spike said. He suddenly felt tired. Very tired.

"Listen to yourself, William. Look inside you. Hear yourself. What do you notice?"

"Nothing, pet."

"You lie, William. You know it."

"Stop with the riddles then, Dru, since you clearly know what troubles me."

"You still love her."

Spike's eyes flared even more and his fangs descended. 

"I don't love her!"

"Yes. You do. You know it."

"You clearly said it. She no longer covers me."

"That means that you're not obsessed about her. Your love is something entirely different."

"What?"

Drusilla circled him, and motioned for him to turn around. The open door to the crypt allowed some rays of sunlight to pour into the crypt.

"Look." She said, and extended her hand until one tiny ray of light touched her. Since the ray was small, her hand didn't ignite immediately, but a tiny tendril of smoke rose.

"The sun burns me, William. I'm covered with darkness and in there I belong. Now look."

She took his hand and placed it in the sunlight. The hand remained as it were, not igniting.

"Aw, Dru, that's because of the ring." He said. Drusilla smiled and shook her head.

"You miss the symbolism of it, William." She said as she released his arm.

"Symbolism?"

"It means that you no longer belong here in the darkness, with me." She said, a single tear escaping her eyes.

"What?" He almost whispered.

"The golden glow tells me that you no longer walk in the shadows, William. You have light inside of you now."

"How can I have light inside of me?"

"You know how."

"Because…?"

"Yes, William. You still love her. That feeling made you want to improve yourself. Do things that were not prone to your nature."

"How can that be? I'm a bloody vampire, remember?"

"There's a difference between what you are and what you do, William."

"There is none, Dru. I'm a vampire. A monster."

"That's what you think I am?"

"Honestly?"

A grin spread on both their faces. Spike's eyes turned back blue and his fangs receded.

"We are vampires, Spike. We are monsters, indeed. But that doesn't rule our lives. It seems you made a choice that most of us can't. You've chosen to live amongst humans. Something most of us won't do."

"You could, you know? It really isn't that hard."

"Living amongst the cattle? Hearing all those little voices whispering and their minds whirling around?"

"Don't slip back into madness, Dru. It's been the best conversation I've ever had with you."

Dru's eyes stared deep into his own. They had shared a connection. Not a deep one, because it had been torn on several occasions, but they had been together for so long. They knew each other.

"It's time for you to leave, Spike. Or did you come to kill me?"

"No. Just…. stay out of America, Dru. Go back home. Don't get yourself killed."

"I guess you'll go back to her side?"

"I belong there. I left 'er before. I won't do it again."

"My sweet Spike. If you could see your colors."

Spike knew then that their time was over. He had been fortunate enough to share some moments with the sane Drusilla, not the shadow that was his sire.

"Yes, Dru. If I could see them."

"They shine in the night, whispering to the stars that a new Spike arises, next to his golden queen."

Spike smiled weakly and kissed Drusilla on her forehead. He hugged her and he inhaled her scent one last time. He knew he'd see her again in the future, but on this age, their time had ended.

"Take care, Dru. We'll meet again."

"Ride safe, my knight. Ride safe."

--------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Spike, Giles. Jean has agreed to come with me. We'll bring him home."

"No."

"I've made my mind. Sorry."

Giles shook his head and grabbed Buffy's arm.

"I said no, Buffy."

"I don't want to argue with you, Giles."

Giles sighed and wished that he'd gone to England when he had the chance.

"Listen to me, Buffy. Please."

Buffy huffed a bit but relaxed.

"Ok. Spill."

"Don't go after him. Leave him alone."

"What?"

"You heard me. Stop this, Buffy. Respect his choices this time."

Buffy could not believe what she heard. 

"This is not up for discussion." She said, as she picked up her bag and walked outside. 

It was a beautiful day in Sunnydale, and Buffy was confident that she could find Spike with Jean's help. Besides, Angel had offered his help in finding him. She was certain that she'd find Spike in a few days.

"Buffy." Giles said, standing on the porch steps. Buffy ignored him and began placing her bags on the trunk of her car. Giles walked down the steps until he stood right behind Buffy.

"Buffy, please. Listen to me."

Buffy spun around, and Giles noticed her red and swollen eyes.

"I won't let this one go, Giles. Even if I have to chase him to the end of the world."

Giles shook his head.

"No, Buffy. You have to let him go. He left three years ago to seek something else besides the pain and hate he found here. He left because there was nothing for him here."

"Look, Giles. I'm tired of crying and feeling lousy because of all the things I said to him. I have to make amends. I have to find him."

Giles placed his hands on Buffy's shoulders and smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, but there's nothing else you can do. You sought him once and look at how it turned out." He looked briefly at the bandage around Buffy's neck. She placed her hand on top of it.

"Please, try to understand." She whispered.

"It's you who must understand, Buffy. He's gone. Deal with it. Respect his decision. You have never given any thought about the things that Spike feels or what he wants. He's out of our lives now. We've all let him go. It's time you do it as well."

"What…?"

"Let him go, Buffy."

------------------------------------------

Wandering in the streets of Quilmes, Spike felt a certain calmness that had eluded his life for the past four or five years. He had finally ended some loose ends on his life, namely Angelus and Drusilla. Being able to stand over his pompous grandsire and finally fixing things with Drusilla gave him comfort. 

Cold comfort, that is.

He didn't want to humiliate his grandsire; after all, it had been Angelus who had taught him everything that was needed in order to survive as a vampire. 

Forgiving Drusilla for dumping him, well, he didn't love her anymore. Only a slight reminder of care lingered inside Spike's heart, but not the endless devotion that had lived there for over a century.

So, what was eating him inside?

He knew it. How had Drusilla referred to her?

The golden queen.

That was what troubled him so deeply.

The bane of his existence.

The love of his life.

He had to fix that.

End of Chapter.


	21. The Golden Queen

**A/N:** This is Part Twenty-one of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense. 

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Golden Queen

"So you finally gave up?" Dawn asked.

"More or less. Yes. I don't know." Buffy answered. She had been thinking about the things that Giles had said to her. He had a point. But she didn't want to let go of Spike. She felt she owed him a massive apology and so did her friends. 

Also, she didn't want him to roam free unchecked. Should Spike return to his old ways, he'd be a very dangerous vampire. When years went by and she died, a new, inexperienced slayer would not be able to defeat him. 

And more would die.

"Giles convinced you to stop looking for him?" Dawn kept asking. Buffy sighed.

"Something like that. He made some interesting points."

"I'm sorry, Buffy."

"Hey. You called me 'Buffy'"

"Yeah. It's been a while."

A giant smile covered Buffy's face.

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

"I'm the one who is sorry. I've been a bitch to you for over two years."

"No need to apologize, Dawn. The only one who deserves an apology isn't here."

--------------------------------------

So.

His life had been a long one. 

He lived as a human for what? 24, 25 or 27 years?

He couldn't remember anymore. He only remembered the date when he was turned into the creature he was today.

Approximately, he had been alive, for the lack of a better word, for almost 150 years. Quite some time.

Not as long as his sire, his grandsire or his great-grandsire.

But nevertheless, a long time.

And he had loved three women in that time.

Loved?

Let's see.

Cecily. 

Being honest, she had been an infatuation. A star, almost, only to be looked at but never to be possessed. She didn't love him back. In some ways, she had been one of the reasons why he became a vampire.

No.

He wouldn't blame anyone else for his mistakes. Never again.

He became a vampire because of some other circumstances. If he hadn't been so much of a ponce to attend the party that night, his peers wouldn't have mocked him and he wouldn't have ran off into the night, only to be met by his fate.

Many circumstances. 

After that, the century of bliss next to Drusilla.

Bliss?

The constant tortures at the hands of Angelus and the increasing mockery imparted by that bitch Darla helped in transforming him into the savage vampire he had been.

But he calmed down when he was alone with Drusilla. 

He fed, yes, but he didn't torture and he certainly didn't play mind games with is prey. The slayers he killed died on a fair fight. 

Simple.

His unlife was simple as that. He fed off humans, but he thrived on the fight. The feeding was vital for him to survive, but so was the fighting. Had he not fought all those years, he surely would have lost his mind along with Drusilla.

Being honest, that century had not been entirely bliss, but he was happy.

Then comes Sunnydale and the slayer.

Buffy.

Was it right for him to refer to her as Buffy?

She surely never showed him that side of her. He only knew the slayer in her, not the mix that made her whole.

He was never allowed to see the whole Buffy Anne Summers. He saw the slayer, sure. He saw the weak girl at times, sure.

But he never saw her as whole as she could be.

Either she was pissed of at him, 'slayer mode', or she was 'lost Buffy'.

He didn't like either of the two. 

Well, that was a lie. He enjoyed the slayer part. Where Riley had been intimidated, Spike reveled. He was a vampire, after all, and as he had said to Angelus, he respected strength and intelligence. 

The slayer lacked a bit on the brains department, but she made up for it with her remarkable loyalty.

That only covered the slayer part, but what about the woman?

The only glimpses he got of the woman were when she saw Angelus, the night he tried to kill her but couldn't because she was crying, and when she kissed him softly for not giving her up to the Glory bitch.

And?

Nothing more. 

Then why did he love her so much?

He enjoyed being hit? In a way, yes, for it meant that she touched him.

Honestly, he wasn't used to softness. All his love life had been shared next to a brutal vampire, and well, vampires like some sort of stuff that humans could consider sick and twisted.

He never had any experience with human girls. Or women. Nothing at all.

Ok.

Hands off.

Why in the bleeding hell did he love the slayer?

Why?

---------------------------------------

"New life, new love?" Willow timidly said to her friend. Buffy smiled sadly and nodded.

"We'll see, Will. Let's see what life brings on."

"What to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know. Give it two days and I'm certain that something will come up and we'll end up avoiding another apocalypse. Routine."

"How sad is that?"

"Oh, very sad. Our lives are the stuff of comic books and bad TV shows."

"Yeah right, who would want to see a girl killing vampires?"

Both girls laughed loud. They knew what it was to love and lose. Willow lost Oz and Buffy had lost plenty of men in her life.

"What would you have thought?" Buffy suddenly said.

"About what?" The redhead answered.  
"Uh, you know. Spike and me?"

"Oh.  I don't know."

"Try? Please?"

"Promise not to get mad at me?" Willow asked.

"'Course not." Buffy said.

"Promise."

Buffy laughed.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Spike loved you. I knew it. Tara knew it. Dawn knew it. I bet that even Giles knew it. The only ones who never believed it were you and Xander. I believe that given the chance, Spike would have made you happy."

"How long were you waiting to tell me that?"

"About two days after you told me about the contract."

"Even in Canada? Where I almost told you I missed him?"

"Even there."

"Wow. Everyone here keeps their secrets."

"No secrets, Buffy. It's just that you don't deal very well when we confront you with the obvious."

Buffy stared ahead. They were talking on the kitchen. The sun crept by the trees and the night would soon show up. But no vampire would come up barging through the front door.

"I miss him." Buffy admitted.

"I know. In a way, I miss him too."

"Nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm here with you."

----------------------------------------------

Scotch always helped. Or tequila. Or rum. Or beer.

Whatever.

He didn't remember when he began drinking so much. Was it after Dru dumped him? Or when he got chipped?

It helped in a way, because even his dreams were haunted for a while.

When he finally realized he loved the slayer, the dreams were charged with a huge amount of sex. Enjoyable dreams, actually, but he ached in a way because he thought at the time that he'd never hold her that way.

Then the stupid bint died and his dreams were even worse. Every night he dreamt that he saved her, in different and faster ways. She'd be so grateful that she'd give him the chance to prove himself. No sex in those dreams, only gratitude and satisfaction. 

Ok, there was sex sometimes but it wasn't that which made him cry when he woke up. It was because he knew she was dead and nothing could bring her back.

The alcohol helped him to sleep without dreaming.

The dreams became worst when she came back, because she was no longer within his reach. It seemed that she was opening to him but then everything went sour and they began sleeping together.

Shagging was the correct term.

Even in those intimate moments she was not a woman with him. She was the slayer in bed, as well. As he had thought of it before, she was only scratching an itch.

Nothing else.

Again, why the fuck did he love her?

She wasn't nice to him.  
She didn't trust him.

She didn't love him back.

But…

The way she cared for everyone else but her.

How she always placed the needs of her friends before her own.

When her mother was ill, she trusted no one with her burden and let it eat her inside without breaking down.

She was faithful and her spirit was untainted even by all those years of pain and hurt.

She loved her friends with all her heart. She forgave them for all the stupid things they did to her.

Another bittersweet feeling washed over him. Sure, her friends could do all those things but she'd never forgive him for trying to kill her.

He was a vampire, for crying out loud!

He lost the battle with himself. He knew he loved her, no matter what she did or what she could do.

He'd always love her.

Now he understood why Angelus had left her before.

He was a monster, and she deserved someone so much better than him or his grandsire.

But who?

Who could be the man for her? Someone who could be her equal, who had the strength to match her and the knowledge of what she did every night, without freaking out about it.

The principle appealed to him but the idea of her cuddling up to someone else infuriated him. He could fool himself and others by pretending he didn't love her anymore, but, dammit, he still did.

He did with all his dead heart.

Even when he fought her, he admired her on every sense of the word. He could never stay mad at her, not mattering what she did to him.

He managed to forget about her but he still felt something for her. Even with his brain all screwed up, he still had dreams about her. The pretty blonde who haunted his dreams had been a constant in his days as a bounty hunter.

The only question now was whether she could forgive him for what he did to Cap Cardboard and Angelus. She had said something the other night that he didn't want to think about.

She said that she could love him someday.

Or something along those lines. 

But what if she lied?

What if she only wanted him to lose his cool and let his guard down?

He could return, of course. Dawn was still there and he loved that girl. If he came back, he'd have to offer her one big, giant apology for the way he behaved with her.

If he came back.

What was there to win?

What was there to lose?

His pride? He had already earned it by becoming his own man. By managing to live outside of the shadow of his predecessors and doing something that no other vampire had done.

His dignity? As long as he felt comfortable with himself there was no problem there.

His love?

Was there any love left in him?

For Dawn, sure, but she was like a sister to him. Not mattering what happens, one always loves family.

But Buffy? The slayer?

He growled and shouted. He punched and he kicked.

He made a decision.

There would be no closure in his existence until he finally confronted Buffy.

.

End of Chapter.


	22. Peace I

**A/N:** This is Part Twenty-two of the CLOSURE series. This is a sequel of the ENOUGH series, so please read that one first or this won't make any sense. 

OK.

This is it. 

This is the final part of the series. I have so much to write so it will be done in two parts. 

**Disclaimer:** You should know that this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback:** As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace

Part 1

He decided he loved her.

He really loved her, with all his heart and all his conscious thought.

He didn't have a soul, but if he did, he would have loved her with all his soul.

Now that he had made that point clear, there was another thing that he had to think about.

How to win her love?

How could he become the man, or vampire, she needed?

'Bloody hell, mate, get over yourself. It's only a girl!' He thought.

But he knew that she wasn't only a girl. She was the chosen one, a warrior born and bred to kill his kind. She was also a woman by that time. 

Buffy Anne Summers.

He would do anything to win her over.

-------------------------------------------

Routine.

She hated routine.

Even more when that word meant for her that a new foe was in town and that she had to fight him, her or it, because the fate of the world depended on it.

Well, now her life was free of all the baggage that it had before. She had learnt to let go of all the troubles that burdened her.

She let go Angel after having really thought about the things Giles told her.

She managed to make a decent living with the income she received from the Council.

She had her father figure six months of the year, and Giles' wife was so nice to all of them.

Dawn was once again her sister, having managed to fix all the things they had been dragging for the past two years.

But her love life?

That was a mess.

One thing she didn't want to think about.

-------------------------------------------

His goal was now a few hours away. He was flying over Mexican airspace on his way up north. He had heard about the wonderful beaches in there and he allowed himself to dream about one day flying there and spending some time with his beloved slayer.

He shook his head. He didn't want to jinx the whole thing, knowing that things were so screwed up that maybe the slayer wouldn't even want to talk to him.

Spike sighed and noticed for the first time that he had been traveling so much for the past three years. He wondered as well that maybe the slayer wouldn't have the time to visit and see all the places he had seen in his whole life.

He wanted so many things for her, and now he could give them all to her.

He could stand in the sunlight with her.

He was a millionaire by his own making. He had earned all his money with hard work and in the process he had rid the world from some nasty demons.

Spike smiled and once again hoped she'd give him a chance.

---------------------------------------------

Some days had gone by since the last time she had thought about him. Other things occupied her mind at the time, since she was to graduate from college in a few days. Her mind was focused solely on that task and she tried to balance her schoolwork from her slayer duties.

'Look at the bright side, Buff. You have all your life ahead of you.' She thought.

Little did she know that a big part of her past was coming her way.

----------------------------------------------

He never considered himself to be a nervous man. 

Clear that.

He was not a nervous vampire.

So why was he shaking?

He knew why.

Spike cleared his throat. He was about to see the love of his life and this time he was determined to win her love. 

Not by being an insensitive prick, or being a sensitive ponce. He would be himself. Simple as that.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

He rented a car as soon as he arrived on Sunnydale, and he drove to the house where he had been miserable in so many different ways.

As soon as he arrived, he noticed that quite possible there would be nobody home. Night had fallen and he guessed that the resident slayers would be patrolling, and the younger element of the household would probably be out with one of her friends.

He parked the car and he stepped off of it. He ran over and over again all the things he wanted to say. He'd have to come up with an impressive speech if he wanted her to forgive him.

And hope, again, that her idiotic friends would not convince her otherwise.

Was it fair to think of them as idiots?

Willow was the one he always liked. Same with Tara. Anya was a gray area and Giles had won his respect long ago. The new slayer was like a blank page for him. He had never seen her before and he guessed she couldn't be older than Dawn.

But there was Harris.

The thorn on his side.

He'd stand the boy a thousand times if it meant he'd be forever with Buffy.

Buffy.

He smiled when he thought of her as Buffy and not the slayer.

------------------------------------------------

She was tired.

School had been a bitch and Dawn had dragged Jean to the Bronze, meaning that there was no one to help her to do laundry or do the dishes.

She sighed and looked at the mess that was her house.

Who could have thought that three girls could make so much of a mess?

Well, having two slayers in one house meant that at least twice a week there'd be demon guts all over their clothes, dust of the vampire kind and footprints that were pretty much made of blood instead of mud.

'Ah, the glamorous life of a slayer.' Buffy thought.

She began gathering all the misplaced items on the coffee table and cleaning a bit. Most of the visitors were family, but that didn't mean that her friends had to see her house made a complete chaos.

Buffy heard a car park outside and thought that maybe Dawn and Jean had come home early. She looked at her watch and dismissed the idea. It was very early for the two girls to return, and she suspected that Dawn's sudden interest in whiskey had its rather dark origins.

But she would not think about that then. The only vampires she cared about were the ones she'd kill later on that night.

Or so she thought, when her instincts picked up and felt a vampire approaching.

Scratch that.

Not any ordinary vampire could make her twitch like that. 

She got excited for a split second before remembering the way he had treated last time. Her instincts guided her into making a phone call.

-------------------------------------------------

The moment Spike took the first step of the front porch he felt her. 

Not any regular slayer, but his slayer.

He had not felt that the last time he saw her, maybe because of his altered state or perhaps magic had something to do with it.

Spike welcomed the feeling. It was like remembering an old song simply by listening to the first chords played, or like coming home. 

He wanted to be polite this time, like a true gentleman should be.

He knocked on the door and waited for the lady to open.

------------------------------------------------

Buffy threw the phone as she heard the knock on the door. 

She frowned but remembered that he no longer could come in through the door. His invitation had been revoked and he was stuck outside.

'Or are you trapped inside?' She thought.

Buffy gripped the stake that she always carried with her, and prepared to open the door.

-----------------------------------------------

Both of them froze at the sight of one another.

Buffy couldn't think straight, a mixture of relief, contempt, and rage whirled inside of her.

Spike then remembered all the good things he felt whenever he saw her.

And, as many years before, the two had some moments that seemed similar to those when a couple met after a long time apart.

Both of them stared deeply into each other's eyes, feeling slightly warm all over their bodies.

Those were the moments that Spike treasured, when her eyes fixed on him and looked at him as a man, not as a monster or a piece of crap.

Unfortunately, those moments never lasted.

Buffy's eyes immediately flickered with resentment and anger, and when she spoke, her voice was raspy and cold.

-------------------------------------------------

She wanted to tell him so many things, but old habits die hard. She expected him to scream and threaten her, not to only stand in her doorstep, staring at her the same way he had three years ago. 

She was still mad at him for all the things he had done to her friends, but she wanted explanations, not a fight.

She focused more on those explanations than on the display of emotion the vampire showed her. 

"What do you want, Spike?" She asked finally, allowing 'slayer mode' to take control, her voice sounding raspy and colder than she had expected. Spike's eyes changed immediately, hardening his gaze as well.

-------------------------------------------------

He should have expected that, but he wouldn't yield. He had to be strong and try to patch things up.

"Actually, you may not believe it, but I'm 'ere to talk." Spike said. 

-------------------------------------------------

Those words broke the wall that had been built with tension, which prompted Buffy to ease a bit. She lowered her stake and nodded.

"Talk?" She asked, "What made you change your mind?"

"Uhm, some psychological help." Spike answered.

"You're willing to answer whatever I ask you?"

"You might say that."

"Just say yes or no, Spike. Please."

"Will it change somethin'?" Spike asked. He placed so much importance on the answer Buffy gave him, for it meant whether they still could have something.

"Of course." Buffy answered, "It holds your fate."

Clearly missing the point of the question, Buffy had thought that Spike was still on the same mindset of those many nights ago, threatening him unwillingly. 

Spike's posture changed and he took in a defensive stand.

"Listen, slayer, I came her to talk. Not to threaten you and initiate a fight." He said. 

She rose to the bait.

"Funny way of showing up, in the middle of the night and with half truths and cryptic answers."

"What half truths?" Spike shouted, "I've yet to tell you somethin' without you flippin' all over!"

"Oh, so you think that you can come here whenever you want and try to patch things up? It doesn't work that way!"

"Tell me then how it works, because God knows I've tried to make it work for years!"

"That's why you ran away to England?"

"I didn't run away, you stupid bint! You practically pushed me away!"

"You left because you wanted to! Because you expected so many things from me!"

"Only what a man expects from the woman he loves!"

"You're not even a man! What did you expect?"

The words hit harder than before. She still thought of him as a nothing. She would never see him as a man.

Spike's mind reeled from the sudden shock and his mind began replaying all the hurtful words that Buffy told him. 

He laughed. The desperate laughter that erupts when a man has lost everything and everyone, which meant acceptance for the situations life dealt him.

How could he believe her words?

Why did he allow himself to think that she could ever love him?

Not even when she had admitted it before.

Buffy was also shocked by the laughter that assaulted Spike. She also noticed the hurtful look he had on his eyes when she uttered the words that meant that he was nothing to her.

"Spike, I…"

"No." Spike interrupted her, "No more words. Not anymore. You wanted to talk before but look how it turned out."

"I'm sorry! I know I overreacted, but I really want to patch things up!"

"Funny way of showing it."

"It's just that, you have been so weird lately, and I…"

"So this is my fault, huh? As usual." He said, shaking his head slowly. 

She always managed to turn it back on him.

"No, wait! That's not…"

"Save it, Buffy, just… shut up."

"Spike…"

"Look. I came here expecting to talk to you, to tell you that I still love you. That I will always love you. But the minute you see me you don't see me as a man. You see me as a monster that doesn't deserve you. I've tried so hard to be what you need. I even walked away and left you alone, like you asked me so many times before. Yet you can't seem to get tired of hurting me. Is it a sick game to you? Do you like to see me down?"

Buffy felt like crying when Spike revealed all those things to her. And yet, she couldn't deny most of his thoughts, because they were true.

"I don't like to see you down, Spike. Please try to understand my point of view." She said, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Your point of view? Ok, I'll try. Tell me your point of view." Spike said, crossing his arms.

"Look. You tried to hurt my friends and me so many times before. You then got chipped and betrayed us once again. You left three years ago and then I hear from you only because you've hurt people that are important to me…"

Spike's eyes immediately met her own, which prompted her to shut up.

"Oh, so this is all because of what I did to Cap Whitebread and Angelus?" He said, barely controlling his rage.

"Being honest, yes. You can't expect me to be calm about it. You hurt them both." She said, keeping her stance.

"Why in the hell do you care about what happens to those two? If I recall correctly, both of them hurt you."

"But I never wanted anything bad to happen to any of them!"

"They're not dead."

"That's not the point, Spike, please!"

"Then what is it? Tell me please, because I don't understand!"

"It's hard…"

"It is not hard for me, Buffy. Did you even ask why I hurt them?"

"I…"

"Of course you didn't. You just heard the words 'Spike' and 'attacked' on the same sentence and you jumped to conclusions."

"That's not…" But what could she say? It was the truth, actually.

"You know what was happening when I 'attacked' Soldier Boy? Do you even care?"

She lowered her head and stared at the ground.

"He attacked me, Buffy. I was on my way out of the city and he attacked me. I had just saved his infant daughter and he tried to kill me. Do you have anything to say about it?"

"You're stronger than he is, Spike."

Spike rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Why are you so dense? Why do you keep justifying your motifs? Just admit it. You got mad because it was me. If Angel had done that to Soldier Boy you would have found a way to excuse him."

"You're twisting things!"

"Am I? Look at it this way, slayer. Angelus killed people you knew. He almost ended the world, and you still look up to him. This isn't because I hurt someone you knew. This is only because it's me."

"No, Spike, I don't look up to Angel. Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"I know I did. I know I always managed to forgive him because of his soul. That is no longer an issue. Giles made me see it."

"Really? How come?"

"Actually? Because of you."

Spike couldn't resist, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Because of me?" He asked, almost whispering.

"Yes." Buffy whispered as well, "He compared both of you. And you won."

"Didn't think that ol' Rupe thought that way of me."

"Yes. You won his respect with the contract." She smiled some more and walked out of the safety that the house provided. She felt at ease and was beginning to think about how to get Spike back.

"Oh." They both walked down the front steps and stopped just in front of the house. The moon shone through the trees, and a soft wind blew all around them.

"Can we talk, then? In a civilized way?" Buffy asked.

Spike smiled, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Buffy allowed the gesture and smiled at him.

"Sure, pet. Let's try to stay calm, ok?"

Buffy was about to nod when a baseball bat suddenly smashed itself on Spike's head. The sudden impact surprised the vampire and threw him aside. By instinct, his eyes morphed into their yellow color and he turned around to see the whole Scooby gang ready to fight him.

"Get your filthy hands off her, you monster." Xander exclaimed. All of Buffy's friends were standing in front of him, staring down at him with hatred on their eyes. 

Even Dawn seemed angry with him. 

"We came as soon as you called, Buffy. It seems we arrived just on time." Giles said. 

Those words surprised Spike and Buffy. She had forgotten all about the phone call she had made before opening the door to see the vampire in her doorstep.

Both of them had been so immersed on their conversation that none of them felt her friends approaching.

"Guys! I…"

"You called them?" Spike interrupted Buffy, "You did this?"

He was panting, not because of the hit but because of the rage he was feeling inside.

"You bet she called, vampire!" Xander said, "You didn't think we'd let her fight alone."

Spike growled and Buffy tried to say something. However, as soon as his rage erupted, it died inside of him. He wasn't angry anymore. He felt sad again and betrayed. He felt stupid for believing in her words. He felt alone and empty.

But most of all, he felt tired. 

Very tired.

"Everybody, wait!" Buffy said, "We were just talking!"

All of her friends looked around and were about to say something when Spike slowly stood up. 

"You'll tell us later, Buffy." Jean said, "Right now we have a vampire to defeat."

"Wait!" Buffy tried to stop them, but Jean jumped at Spike. He merely swatted her aside, as one would swat a fly, and stared at Buffy.

"All right, slayer." He sighed, no force in his words, "You won. I can't do this anymore. I'm very tired."

Everybody looked at him strangely. He was no longer the cocky vampire of before, or the savage beast that had assaulted them some nights before. He only looked very tired.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You won, slayer."

Spike then reached for his left hand, and removed the ring of Amarra from his fingers. He threw it at Buffy's feet.

"Can't take this shit anymore. So let's do it, slayer. This is the last one. It's kill or be killed."

He slowly lifted his fists, and sighed again.

"Let's dance."

End of Part 1


	23. Peace II

**A/N**: This is Part 2 of the 22nd chapter of the Closure series. You know the rest.

**Disclaimer**: Once again, you all should know this belongs to Joss Whedon and the parties involved in getting the show on the air.

**Feedback**: Many of you have been kind enough to write me some feedback and e-mail me. Thank you all. I had this idea for so long and I never expected that someone would like it. I posted the story just as a way to vent my own frustrations.

I'm glad you liked it.

Again, I only receive signed reviews because I like to thank all of those who took the time to write a review, as well as to see their profiles and read their stories. I apologize for not reviewing your stories but I've been busy as hell. 

I'd like to thank all of you:

  


**wolviesrogue**

**Lance Robert Weeler**

**Shadowlord**

**Pin**

**Onipo**

**tygerszark**

**Teri**

**cmwhitwo**

**flutterby360**

**pterrordactyl**

**Sport**

**Darryl J**

**Aquila**

**fangfacey**

**North Star**

**irish-dancer**

**carosu**

**Chelsea**

**Luvfanfic**

**Broken Soldier Eyez**

**Spike´s Little Brother**

**timeends**

  


And the following people took the time to write me an email:

  


**KP21564**

**Zeyneb Sengezer**

**F686868**

**Tin Katavic**

**John Benson**

**Martin Knoll**

**Trista deWilde**

**Dennis Gosling**

**Cmanick**

**Cynthia Barriga**

**Fournier Alex**

**Milly**

**Abninf 1**

**Debbie Normand**

  


And I couldn't forget **luba kmetyk**, who was the first one to archive this crazy story, thank you, and **Igore**, who kept telling me what he thought about this adventure. Thank you both so much.

Thank you again for keeping up with this story and for telling me what you thought about it.

On with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace

Part II

"Let's dance."

Those words meant that it was the end of it all. The light on Spike's eyes was gone and he seemed like a shadow of his former self. His entire persona was different from the Spike that had been with them all those years ago.

All about him was different, his hair, his posture, he didn't have the leather duster with him, and his actions were those of a broken man.

Because that was what he was, indeed.

He had lost all semblances of self-respect and honor. There was no dignity left in him, and he was utterly defeated.

So, there was only one thing left to do.

Die.

--------------------------------------------

Buffy's head was spinning. What had happened there? Spike had told her that he still loved her, she had assaulted him verbally, he had given her his heart again and she had stomped on it again.

Only, this time she really didn't mean to.

That ill-fated phone call was the cause of the mess that time.

No.

It was the circumstances once again. Had Spike not been a savage vampire on their previous encounter, she could have tried to talk with him without alerting her friends. 

And had her friends stalled just a few more minutes, she could have talked and patched things up with Spike.

'Too late for that.' She thought. Spike was intent on fighting.

Or was it on dying?

---------------------------------------------

Time seemed to stop when Spike launched the attack, punching Buffy square on the face and sending her head back. She retaliated by instinct and kicked him in the face. 

Those who had seen them fight before noticed that Spike's attack was weak and that the kick to his face damaged him more because he made no attempt to stop it. The vampire pushed and tried to hit her repeatedly. The untrained fighters of the Scooby gang, namely Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander and Dawn thought that Buffy had gained the upper hand because of all the years of practice.

On the other hand, Jean and Giles, experienced fighters, noticed that Spike wasn't fighting to win. 

He was fighting to lose.

------------------------------------------

"Stop this!" Buffy yelled. 

Spike didn't acknowledge her and kept trying to punch her. But with every attempt, his strength faded and his speed diminished alarmingly. Buffy also realized that he wasn't paying any attention. 

He wanted her to kill him.

She lowered her hands and took a step back.

"I won't do this." She said. Spike sighed and looked around. 

She was denying him even that. An honorable death.

"Don't." He said, his voice almost a whisper, "Fight."

"No." Buffy said, "Not like this. We were supposed to talk, not to fight."

Spike sighed and shook his head.

"What's the point, Buffy?" He asked, "You will never tell me the truth. I can't deal with this."

"You're running away from the problem. Again."

"I don't care anymore. I don't want to do this any longer."

"Stop this and listen to me. This isn't the way I wanted things to go."

"Don't lie to me. Please. Just fight."

"No."

"Fine. Then die."

Spike morphed into his vampire face for the first time in three years. If she could only see him as a monster, then he would show her the monster. He moved as fast as he could and punched her hard on the nose. She seemed surprised by the sudden attack so she didn't even raise her hands. Spike followed with a hard kick to her chest, which sent her flying back and slamming into a tree. She shook her head clear and stared at him. She had not seen him like that in so long and it frightened her a bit. He seemed to be regressing to the kind of vampire she saw when he left.

Spike was dead serious about the fight. If she couldn't see him as a man then he would make sure that she wouldn't see anymore. He just wanted things to end.

'End it the easy way?' A voice inside of him whispered.

He paused for a moment and stared at Buffy. Her nose was bleeding and a cut grazed her lip. He promised himself once that he wouldn't hurt her, and now she was bleeding because of him. 

His thoughts were cut short because someone else decided to take matters into his hand.

An arrow flew to imbed itself on Spike's chest, barely an inch away from his heart. 

Two years of being practically invincible had made Spike forget just how much a wooden arrow could hurt. He howled into the night, feeling practically lost.

'It comes to this. I won't even be dusted by the slayer.' He tumbled down and brought his hands to his chest.

A tomb-like silence filled the night, only to be broken by a single cry of ecstasy.

"Yes!" Xander screamed, lowering the crossbow he had on his hands, "Ladies and gentlemen, he's down!"

-----------------------------------------

Things went by differently.

Spike saw things in slow motion. He focused first on the blonde slayer. Her face was unreadable. She could very well be smiling or frowning. He really didn't care anymore. Then there was Harris lowering the weapon that had fired the arrow that was now stuck on his chest. The boy was laughing and dancing. The girls seemed confused, and Giles had the same face that Buffy had.

A grimace of pain appeared on Spike's face. 

Not only physical pain, but emotional as well.

He finally understood that it was time to pay the piper. All the crimes he had committed in his past, all the murders, all the pain he inflicted was now coming back to him. 

In the shape of a pretty blonde girl.

He had been an evil vampire, and he accepted now what Buffy thought of him. It was foolish of him to try to change his nature. He couldn't help but to grin a bit at the irony of his unlife, and his thoughts wandered unconsciously to Angelus. The ponce had done everything Spike did. And yet, Angelus had everything Spike wanted.  The love of the two women he loved. The title of both the most evil vampire and the souled champion belonged to him. 

Angelus had been given the promise of redemption by doing nothing but feeling remorse.

Spike had won years of pain because he wanted to be better for a girl, not because of guilt.

Those years of hurt finally crashed on him and he broke down completely.

A bitter tear ran down his cheek.

------------------------------------------

Buffy, on the other hand, saw things as if actions were being fast-forwarded.

She saw Spike as he fell to the ground, and then she heard Xander's cry of joy, and her friends looking as confused as she was. A sudden impulse of rage overcame her and the next thing she knew she was punching Xander so furiously that she broke the boy's jaw. It took the combined efforts of Jean and Giles to cool her off.

As soon as both her watcher and the other slayer noticed that her agitation diminished, they released her. Immediately, Buffy ran and knelt to where Spike had fallen.

"Oh my God, Spike, are you all right?" She asked. She tried to touch him but he pulled away from her touch.

"Please, Spike, let me see."

Spike grunted, and proceeded to slowly lift himself off the ground. When he stood up, Buffy saw the arrow protruding from his chest, very close to the vampire's dead heart.

She gasped a bit and tried to grab the arrow and pluck it out, but as soon as her hand touched the arrow, Spike's hand grasped her own. She looked up and saw his eyes filled with tears.

"End this. Please."

"What?!"

"Just… end this in an honorable way. Please."

She couldn't believe what her eyes saw.  Spike was begging for her to kill him? To end it all? She felt tears prickle her eyes and another wave of rage encompassed her.

"How dare you to ask me that!" She said, as she slapped him on the cheek. The slap wasn't hard, not even on human standards, but it brought more tears to Spike's eyes. He stared deep into Buffy's eyes and his hand took hold of the arrow on his chest, yanking it out violently. The action spilled some blood into Buffy's clothes, which distracted her. In a fluid motion, Spike grabbed her hair and pressed the tip of the arrow to her throat.

"This ends one way or the other, slayer." Spike hissed, "Either you kill me or you die."

"Don't fool around, Spike. The moment you jam that into my throat my friends will kill you."  She said, acutely aware of the tip of bloodied metal tickling her throat. His eyes once again focused on hers, and she saw an infinite sadness in there.

"I know. I'll be dust before you hit the floor. I die one way or the other. Please. Do it yourself."

"Don't ask me that." Buffy whispered, tears falling now.

"Why shouldn't I? You already took everything from me. I have only my unlife left. Even hell is a better place than this one."

"Why do you say that?" Buffy's voice cracked.

"Try living my life for a day, Buffy." He said. She thought about it for a moment, but once again her stare hardened.

"You never gave up before. Why now?" She asked, trying not to cry anymore.

"I could say that it was you, but I won't blame you for my mistakes." He said, still holding firmly the arrow.

"Tell me why." She whispered.

"You. Them. All of it. I'm tired, Buffy. I'm so very tired." 

"So you walk away? Again?"

"Remember I told you all it took was one good day?"

"No… Spike, please."

"I never had a good day." He said, "But you can have it."

"I don't want it."

"Too bad. We rarely get what we want."

"Don't do anything stupid. They will kill you!"

"I'm counting on it."

With that, he drew his arm back and pulled Buffy's head back, the arrow directed towards her throat, and he whispered his last words, expecting everything to end before he hurt her in any way.

"I love you, Buffy."

Another arrow flew towards his heart, courtesy of Jean's crossbow.

Spike closed his eyes and expected everything to end.

-------------------------------------------

Giles held Jean's hand a moment too late. 

The arrow had been fired. 

Things slowed down for the watcher. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he saw the wooden piece flying directly towards Spike's heart.

And, was that such a bad thing? From the look of it, Spike was about to kill Buffy. Jean had only reacted the way any slayer or any friend of Buffy would have.

However, it seemed that Buffy didn't want Spike dead. Xander's unconscious form was proof enough. Spike's closed eyes and his shaking hand also weren't very menacing nor convincing.

Spike clearly expected them to kill him.

Giles cursed mentally. It seemed that every time they wanted to help Buffy they ended up making things worse.

---------------------------------------------

An explosion of pain.

A wet gurgle and the destruction of muscle, tendons, flesh and bone.

Blood flowing freely.

The feeling of lightheadedness and certain despair.

Tears, disappointment, anger and hatred.

That would be hell for an eternity.

That's precisely what Buffy felt when the arrow pierced her hand.

The events went once again in slow motion, for both the vampire and the slayer. 

The arrow that was directed to Spike's heart found another target, burying itself on Buffy's left hand. She had lifted her arm to stop the arrow, but the sudden jerk of her head by Spike's hand had not allowed her to grab the projectile, thus hitting her hand on the middle.

Spike had expected the pain and the unknown sensation of dying and becoming dust. His eyes still closed, he only felt the pain that the previous arrow had caused, but nothing more. 

He slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by two orbs of hazel, shining with tears.

"What?" He asked, barely a whisper.

Buffy smiled weakly and waved her injured hand in front of him. He stared at the arrow piercing her hand, and then stared back at his own chest. 

He wasn't dust.

"Why?" He asked, when he noticed that she had saved him.

"I couldn't let you die thinking that I don't love you back."

He lowered his gaze and his knees buckled.

"Don't lie. It's worse this way."

"Do I look like I'm lying, Spike?" She asked. When he refused to acknowledge her, she got angrier than before.

"Look at me, Spike." She said, trying to keep her anger under control, "Please, look at me."

Spike slowly lifted his head and looked at her.

"I don't want you to die, Spike. Believe that."

"I…"

"You told me what you wanted to say. It's my time to talk, but please, drop the arrow."

Spike unconsciously dropped the arrow, without even noticing it.

"Good." She turned around to look at her shocked friends, and nodded at them.

"Could I have a moment before you shoot another arrow at us? Thank you."

She once again looked at Spike, without waiting for an answer from her friends, and sighed.

"Look, I didn't want it to go this far. I never expected to see you begging for me to kill you. I never could before, what makes you think I'd do it this time?"

Spike opened his mouth, but Buffy held her unharmed hand in front of him.

"Please, not yet. I know you love me. I know that you're not a monster, and I want to treat you like a man…"

The familiar words caused more pain on Spike's heart, and this time, his legs gave up and he fell to the floor, barely managing to kneel. Buffy kneeled in front of him.

"I know it's too late, but please believe me when I say that I can love you." She caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes, "Maybe I already do."

Spike couldn't hold her gaze, and more tears fell from his eyes.

"I want so much to believe in you." He said, sniffing a bit, "But how can I? After all that's been through…"

"Remember what you told me once? That I was on your blood? That you were drowning in me?"

Spike nodded, still not looking at her.

"Well, you're in my blood now. You're one of the reasons I have lived so long now. Not only were you there for me when I needed you but you still managed to keep me safe from afar. The contract, remember?"

"I…"

"No, not yet. I know it was unfair for us to treat you like a monster and a piece of crap, but try to understand, Spike, your past isn't very reliable."

He chuckled a bit at that.

"However," she continued, "we should have also taken into consideration the good things you did for us. Do you think we can reach an in between?"

"I can't fix the things I did before, Buffy. It's part of what I am and what I did."

"I'm not asking you to fix things, Spike, just try to understand what we saw in you. We feared you and your history. Why do you think Xander hates you so much? It's not as much hate as it is fear."

"He sure masks it well."

"I know, but clearly not the topic right now." She smiled. "Not only do you have to prove that you're still the Spike that helped us, but you have to regain their trust."

"I don't care about their trust. I only care about yours."

"Oh, and what happened back there with the arrow on my throat?" She joked. 

"Desperate times require desperate measures. I never thought you'd go to those extents to save me…" He looked down at her hand, and softly took her into his own. 

"I never wanted to hurt you in any way, Buffy." He said, as he snapped half of the arrow, "Though it seems that it is all I do."

He slid as quickly as he could the remaining part that had pierced through Buffy's hand, successfully removing the arrow. She jerked from pain but she didn't pull her hand away. 

"I don't want to hurt you again. I sought peace from you. One way or the other." He ripped off a part of his t-shirt and bandaged her wounded hand with it.

"You can still have peace, Spike." She said, "Stay this time."

"There's nothing for me here. Why should I stay?" He whispered again.

"For Dawn? For me?" She answered.

"I'm not a watchdog, Buffy." He said, "I won't stay only to be a guardian for her. I love her, but I can't stay only because of that."

"What about me?"

"What about you? I don't know, Buffy. I have never known."

"I told you, didn't I?" She said, smiling, "I think I love you."

"You think? That is not enough."

"I know it's not enough, but we've been through a lot lately."

"I've been in the middle of it."

"Well, I could do the romantic movie stuff and proclaim my undying love for you, but my aching hand and my friends there ready to kill you could spoil the moment."

He chuckled again, but his smile died and he now stared at her.

"You know I still love you." He said, "I will always love you, but there are things that can't be fixed so easily."

"I'm aware." Buffy said, "Not only has this been an emotional roller coaster and God knows I will always blackmail you with this attempted suicide, but I believe that we can fix it. With time."

"I can't go back to what happened before."

"We won't."

"How can you be sure? Have you changed?"

"Have you?"

"Look at me, Buffy. Tell me if I have."

"Yes." She whispered, "You did."

"You've matured."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You think we can pull this?" 

"Together."

"Together it is." Spike smiled at her, and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said, leaning towards him, " I'm also sorry for all the things I did to you."

"We had a bloody awful affair, didn't we?"

"Yup. Soap opera material. Add in some demons and voila!"

He laughed and caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Buffy Anne Summers."

"I… wait." She said. A sinking feeling took hold again of Spike's stomach and he stared at her.

"Don't look so frightened." She smiled, "What's your full name?"

He laughed and whispered his full name on her ear. She smiled and looked back into his eyes.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone."

She held his head with one hand and her smile brightened.

"I love you, William. I love you, Spike."

A soft and tender kiss brought the night of pain and violence to an end, as well as bringing closure to the sadness both the slayer and the vampire had felt for so long.

Things still were fragile and wounds were still raw, but the couple realized that they had everything they needed to repair their relation.

All they needed was love.

The End.

That's it.

Thank you all for reading.

See ya.

- Urizen

Oh, and there's an epilogue. Check it out.


	24. Epilogue

**A/N**: Ok, I couldn't let things like that. This story is placed some time after the end of last chapter.

**Disclaimer**: For the last time, this belongs to Joss Whedon and all the parties involved in airing the show.

**Feedback**: As you wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Time.

They knew they had time. And as the old saying goes, time could heal any wound.

The event held that day was proof of it.

Old fights were left in the past and a new beginning arose in Sunnydale.

Today was the wedding day of Anya and Xander.

-------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Xander, you'll have to face them eventually."

"They didn't confirm. I don't even know if they'll come."

Willow sighed and fixed her dress. 

Her green dress.

"You couldn't blame them if they don't show up."

"I know. I just wish she would come." Xander smiled sadly and ran his hands through his hair.

"If she comes she'll come with him." Willow said, patting her friend on his arm.

"It's ok, Will, you can say his name."

"Fine. If she shows up, she'll come with Spike."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I only want to see her."

"Have you gotten over your stupid ideas about them?"

Xander lowered his gaze and looked at the mirror.

"I can't think like you do, Will. He'll always be a soulless creature. He doesn't deserve her."

"In a way, he doesn't. But neither did Angel, nor Reilly. Spike is the only one who can be her equal."

"The worst part is that I know that." Xander said, finally lifting his head and meeting Willow's gaze.

"Then? Why did you let her drift apart for the past year?"

"The first months I had to drink my meals through a straw, remember? It's not as if I could talk so much."

"Look, Xander. I love you and I will always love you, but you're pushing it too far. Keep this up and you'll only have Anya on your side."

"But…"

"No, Xander. I won't argue this with you. I know that you're just jealous and please don't deny it. Buffy never looked at you the way you wanted her to, but that's something you'll have to live with."

"Will…"

"No, Xander. Just get married and fly on to your honeymoon. Think things over, but if you keep being such an ass then don't come back."

The redhead walked out of the dressing room and left behind a very silent Xander.

-------------------------------------

"Come on, pet."

"No."

"He's your friend."

"Was my friend."

"He'll always be your friend."

Buffy huffed and looked deep into Spike's eyes.

"How can you say that after all the things he said and did to you?"

Spike looked back into her eyes and smiled.

"Because you still love him. He was your friend before we were together. He stood by you no matter what happened."

"He almost killed you."

He laughed and placed his hand on top of his heart.

"I know, but he missed. Thank God all I have is a scar and I'm not fertilizing your daisies."

She laughed as well and looked at the dress in their bed.

"It's a hideous dress. It was the first time and it is now." Buffy said as a grimace covered her face.

"You know you want to go, pet. They're your friends."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

Spike smiled and hugged her.

"They will always be your friends. You love 'em, don't you?"

"Yes." 

"Then let's go."

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled some more.

"If I go you'll have to come with me."

"There are always sacrifices to be made when I'm around you."

She slapped him playfully on the chest and turned around to pick her dress.

"You know, if I'm going in this awful thing then you'll have to pick up a tux."

"Oh no, not again."

"Oh yes, again."

"You made me wear that bloody thing when you graduated. I look like a ponce."

"No you don't."

"Or a penguin, I haven't decided."

She laughed again and shook her head.

"Come on, you won't look like whatever you said you'd look like."

-------------------------------------

"They're coming?" Willow asked on the phone.

"Yeah, but Buffy made it pretty clear that on the first remark against Spike, she'll leave." Dawn said, on the other side of the conversation.

"Think she'll ever forgive him?"

"I suppose. She forgave Spike, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she loves Spike."

"She still loves Xander."

"Thinking about it, Spike hurt us more than Xander did."

"I know. But it's Spike whom she sleeps next to. She loves him."

"I can't get over how fast you accepted Spike back."

Dawn smiled and remembered many things that only she and the vampire knew.

"He's my friend. He may have pulled some shit on us but he still couldn't hurt us."

"It seems weird that we trust him without his chip."

"It's an improvement. No one trusted him before, not mattering what he did."

"I don't want to fight, Dawnie, I already had this same argument with Xander."

"He's still against Spike?" Dawn almost growled the words. Willow understood the action.

"He's just jealous."

"Even Giles has warmed up to Spike."

Willow closed her eyes and remembered how every one of them slowly accepted the vampire. 

"Yes. We all accepted him. But Xander has to adapt, or he'll end up alienating himself."

"I don't really care at all."

"Don't say that, Dawn."

"It's his fault, Will."

"I know, Dawnie, I know."

-----------------------------------------

"A chapel with no roof. Figures."

"Calm down, luv. I can't catch fire anymore, remember?"

"I know, but the message is clear." Buffy fixed her dress and faked a smile as they approached the chapel. The chapel was what remained of an old church, which lost its roof. However, the place had been arranged beautifully and flowers covered the whole place. Rows of benches were placed in front of the altar, where the priest and Giles were standing talking. The bridesmaids Willow, Tara, Jean and Dawn were there as well, standing on the opposite side of Giles. Most of the guests were the same as those of years ago, and the same tension hung in the air. Xander walked and stood besides Giles, whispered something in his ear, and the British man walked away. 

Buffy looked and sighed when she saw the place. It was a really beautiful sight and she knew she'd wanted her friend's wedding to be like this all those years ago.

However, Buffy didn't feel like she did that time.

"And in the middle of the day. Making sure that Angel couldn't come as well."

"He sure has a problem with vampires, huh?"

"I sometimes think that sooner or later he will be turned into a vampire. That should be a perfect lesson for him to learn."

"But not to you, luv. You'd have to kill 'im."

Buffy sighed and pouted.

"Why won't you let me picture it?"

"Because as much as I'd like to kill the boy, I know that deep down it'd hurt you and your friends."

"So you care for my friends now?"

"Well, they are your family."

"Even Jean?"

"Yup. She's officially family."

"Why?" Buffy eyed him suspiciously.

"She helped you all the time I was gone hoppin' throughout the world."

"Thus why you bought her that dvd player she wanted?"

Spike tried to pretend he didn't hear her comment, and he looked around, waiting for something to interrupt them.

"Spike…"

"Sorry, luv, got distracted, what was it?"

"Jean. Dvd player. Spoiling much?"

"Sod off."

"Watch your language."

"Oh, bloody hell, woman. You already made me stop smoking, what more do you want?"

"To be careful how you speak. Did you know that Dawn speaks like you and has taken into drinking some whiskey?"

"I know. I smelt it on her. But she's already nineteen."

"Yes, too young still to be drinking and swearing. Or dressing in leather. What's with her using your coat?"

"I lent it to her."

"I know. But why?"

"Because she's the one who always trusted in me."

"Ouch. That was below the belt."

Spike smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Sorry. It's just that I'd give her whatever she wants."

"The car you bought her pretty much gave me that idea."

"Hey, she brought straight A's on her report card. Besides, I promised."

"She'll be a spoiled girl."

"I don't care. I have more money than I know what to do with it."

Their comfortable talk was interrupted when the ceremony began. Both of them walked to sit on the last bench and watched as the priest began speaking.

--------------------------------------

Some time later, the ceremony ended well this time and they proceeded to the party. The small salon held all the guests and the day was still sunny and warm. Yet, not everyone there was happy.

"She still hasn't approached us. Not even to say congratulations."

"Give her time, Xander. Besides, your message was loud and clear." Willow said.

"What message?" Xander asked, without looking at his friend's eyes.

"Oh please, a chapel with no roof?"

"What? It's what we wanted!"

"Yeah. Sure. What if Spike didn't have the ring of Amarra?"

"Well, that would be his problem, not mine."

Willow shook her head and then stared hard at her friend.

"Let go of your anger, Xander. It will only hurt you."

Willow once again walked away from Xander, but this time he didn't let her go.

"Will, wait." 

She turned around, but her green eyes were no longer friendly.

"What is it?" She asked coldly.

"I'm afraid."

"Huh?" His answer confused her.

"I don't know how to get her to forgive me. I mean, I won't ever like Spike, but I love her. I don't want her to be mad with me."

"Too late for that, Xander. You k now what you have to do. Be a man about it."

Willow then did walk away.

-----------------------------------------

"I want to go."

"Why, luv?"

"I don't feel like being here."

Spike lifted a stray hair out of Buffy's face.

"It's ok, Buff. You already did your part by comin'. But before…" He gestured towards the dance floor and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Ok. Only one dance."

"Whatever you wish, my lady."

Spike offered Buffy his hand and they left the table, reaching for the dance floor, where they began swinging to the soft music played.

"What did Dawn say?" He asked her.

"About what?"

"Our surprises."

She smiled and placed her arms around his neck, bringing them closer. He placed his hands on her waist, holding her firmly to him.

"Oh, she was happy. She already signed for her transfer papers." She answered.

"And Jean?"

"She'll stay with her parents in Pittsburgh for a while."

"Will she come with us?"

"Don't know. Maybe."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"You sure about it?" He asked.

"It was your idea, if I recall correctly." She answered, smiling.

"I know, it's just that…"

"Hey. The motherland is as good a place as any other." She interrupted.

"The motherland? Cor, just say England or Britain, luv."

"You got the point, didn't you?" She smirked at him. He was about to throw one of his sarcastic remarks when a nervous voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, could I have this dance with your beautiful date?"

They turned around to see Xander standing there, in front of them, looking as uncomfortable as they felt. Spike looked at Buffy and noticed her angered expression. He looked at her eyes and shook his head. She understood and sighed.

"Ok." Buffy said. Spike said nothing; he only released her and winked at her. He walked away from the dance floor and leaned against a column, lighting a cigarette.

"I thought she asked you to stop it." A female's voice told him from behind.

"I now, bit, but at this time, I believe I do need one."

Dawn came closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"What?"

"Both surprises?"

He smiled and patted her hair.

"Yeah. What do you think?" He asked. She smiled and hugged him.

"It's great. It's really great."

"Thanks, bit."

--------------------------------------------

They both swayed to the music for a few minutes, without looking at each other and saying nothing. Finally, Buffy broke the silence.

"Whatever hurtful things you want to say, keep them. As long as this song ends we're leaving."

"No, Buffy, please don't leave." He asked.

"Uh??" She asked, surprised.

"Look, I know I've been a jerk to you this past year. It's just that… I felt that you could do so much better than Spike, specially after all that he has done to you…"

"God, Xander, if this is all you're going to say I swear I'm going to…"

"Please, Buff, let me say this." Xander said, "I'm aware that you may never forgive me, but I need you to hear this. I was jealous. I know that now. I felt left behind because you never loved me like I wanted you to love me. I always thought that no man was worthy of you, and I wanted to be that only man who could be the one for you. Now I realize that I was never that man and I could never be that man. I'm that man for Anya, and she's my match, my equal, my partner and my friend. I then noticed that if someone who had been a demon for a thousand years could mean that to me, then a vampire with a measly hundred and fifty years of mayhem could also be worthy of love."

"Xander, I…"

"Wait, please." Xander continued, "As much as it pains me to admit it, Spike is your match, your equal, your partner, and your friend. I also felt a little envy because he is now what you need. A vampire strong enough to fight at your side, but also a man who could walk in the sun with you, giving you the things that your life needed."

He looked down and sighed.

"So now I only tell you that I'm sorry. I can't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted you to know that. I think that you deserve to be happy and Spike makes you happy."

Buffy smiled and hugged him.

"Buffy, I…"

"Stop." She said, "Don't say another thing. You're already forgiven. Don't spoil the moment."

Xander smiled and hugged her. She returned the embrace and smiled as well.

----------------------------------------

"Uhm, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Yes, bit, I believe your sister has managed to forgive the whelp."

"And you're ok with it?" Dawn asked, looking at Spike.

"Loving Buffy means accepting the whole package, kid. The Scooby gang included."

"Ah. Then you'll have Xander breathing on your neck for the rest of his life."

Spike laughed and ruffled Dawn's hair.

"Don't think so, bit. Look at that. Buffy's giving Xander the good news."

Dawn looked at Buffy and Xander's dancing forms and saw the moment where she had to hold him to prevent him from tumbling down. Dawn laughed.

"What do you think disturbed him more?" She asked.

"I bet he's hoping that he just imagined things or that he's lost his mind."

"I'm going to miss them."

"I know. But they all have their lives to live."

Dawn sighed and smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Giles is returning to England. Willow and Tara are traveling to Ireland and then Scotland. Xander and Anya getting married. Jean's going with her parents. It seems that they're all grownups finally."

"About time, bit. How old are they now?"

"Twenty five."

"Oh. You all knew this day would come."

"Yes. But I bet you didn't."

And it was true. Spike never expected that he'd be so happy in his life. He loved Buffy and she loved him back. She was safe and she had allowed him to take care of her in many different ways. He had asked her to travel with him and she had said yes. Spike wanted to show Buffy so many things and he had the money and the time to do so. When they closed the hellmouth months before, they ensured a semi normal existence for them all.

And it seemed that not only could Angelus fulfill ancient prophecies.

"So, England, huh?" Dawn prodded, bringing Spike out off his thoughts.

"Yup. We'll go see if my house still stands."

"And we'll be there for how long?"

"About nine months."

"How far along is she?" Dawn asked.

"I'd say two months."

He smiled once again when he noticed Buffy kissing Xander's cheek and parting ways from him. She walked towards him and she once again filled his senses in every possible way.

He saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her beautiful hazel eyes, her golden hair, and the way her body gave shape to the dress. The perfect combination of small imperfections made her unique. Precious to him.

Her scent assaulted him even amongst all the mixture of odors inside the room. Her perfume filled his nostrils but that wasn't the aroma he was used to. Buffy smelled of flowers and vanilla. Sweet and natural.

As soon as she was near him he lifted his arm and caressed her face. Her skin was soft and warm and her cheek fitted perfectly into his palm. He could touch that skin forever. 

He kissed her softly and tasted her lips. A sweet flavor lingered there and he knew that taste as well as he knew how to make her smile.

And finally, the sound that always made him smile and lie awake at nights listening to it. A sound that made him want to live and to become a better man every time he heard its rhythmic beat. 

Even better today when there were two heartbeats inside her body to make him go on and love her even more.

Spike had gotten everything by which he had been jealous of Angelus before, but he didn't think about that these days. Spike was happy because he had been blessed with the woman of his dreams and yet another thing he considered impossible in his lifetime.

A family.

He smiled brightly and looked into Buffy's eyes, and he found her staring back at him.

"I patched things up with Xander."

"I noticed."

"We're friends again."

"That's good, pet."

She kissed him and noticed the light in his eyes. She looked at him puzzled and cocked her head to the side.

"What? Were you thinking of me and our little miracle in my stomach?"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Always and forever, luv. Always and forever."


End file.
